Teenagers
by ika.zordick
Summary: Cerita tentang keluarga Kihyun. Kibum dan Kyuhyun sebagai orang tua dan Kihyun si remaja yang mulai mengalami masa pubernya. KiHyun! BL
1. Chapter 1

Perkenalkan—

Dia adalah Kim Kihyun, pewaris tunggal dari Kim Corporation dan Cho Corporation. Dia berusia dua belas tahun, memiliki segudang prestasi dan berprofesi sebagai anak dari Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun. Dia menikmati perannya. Dia mencintai ayah dan ibunya. Tapi—

Masalah akan selalu timbul untuk anak yang memasuki masa puber kan?

Dan kasus yang sama akan dialami oleh seorang Kim Kihyun yang bercita cita akan lebih keren dari ayahnya suatu hari nanti.

 **Teenagers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kihyun**

 **.**

"Kihyun—ssi" suara lembut yang memanggilnya membuat Kihyun menoleh. Remaja dengan rambut hitam kelam halusnya itu terlalu malas berekspresi untuk mempertontonkan kebingungannya melihat gadis seusia dengannya itu mengatur nafas. Kihyun merasa dirinya sedang sibuk. Ia harus mengambil sepatunya dan segera pulang. Gadis ini membuang waktunya.

"Hm" Kihyun bergumam. Persis seperti ayahnya ketika ibunya bertanya ini dan itu. Ia sekarang mengerti perasaan ayahnya. Wanita itu susah di mengerti, meskipun ibunya bukan wanita tapi sama merepotkannya. Kihyun memakai sepatunya, membiarkan gadis cantik dengan rambut ikal bergelombang itu mengatur nafasnya. Ia memberikan kesempatan.

Kihyun melirik jam tangannya. Menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya tentang waktunya yang terbuang sia sia hanya untuk menunggu gadis itu berbicara. "Anu… Apa kau punya waktu untuk nonton minggu ini?" gadis itu mengajaknya menonton.

Mengingat ingat.

Apa yang ia lakukan pada hari Minggu. Sepertinya ia tidak sibuk, tapi itu adalah satu satunya hari libur miliknya. Ayah dan ibunya pasti sedang sibuk bekerja. "Aku sibuk" itu lah jawaban Kihyun. Ia tidak terlalu suka banyak yang dekat dengannya. Ia tidak akan bisa menjawab dengan benar, tentang siapa orang tuanya. Dimana rumahnya ataupun sejenis itu.

Ia harus menjaga kerahasiaan keluarga mereka. Ibunya itu artis dan ayahnya juga. Terlebih mereka sama sama pria. "Nenekku akan datang dan kurasa dia akan mengajakku untuk menemaninya" Kihyun sendiri berharap nenek neneknya yang sangat memanjakannya itu tidak datang ketika orang tuanya tidak dirumah. Mereka akan sangat berisik dan meminta Kihyun menghabiskan makanan yang mereka masak. Belum lagi makanan manis dan banyak mainan. Dia sudah besar.

"Ah—sayang sekali" gadis itu mendesahkan kekecewaannya. Kihyun hanya tersenyum. Dia tidak sekejam Kyuhyun jika berhadapan dengan orang lain. Dia arogan tapi tidak melupakan bahwa ia harus menjaga perasaan orang lain.

"Maaf. Aku duluan" Kihyun tidak punya teman. Bukan karena dia yang terlalu sempurna ataupun tidak membutuhkannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin merepotkan orang tuanya yang mempunyai rahasia besar.

Kihyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari perkarangan sekolahnya. Menemukan mobil ayahnya yang terpakir apik di sana. Dia membuka pintu samping kemudi. "Jadwalmu kosong?" Kihyun mencoba mengingat ingat hari special apa ini hingga ayahnya punya waktu menjemputnya.

Kibum—sang ayah hanya bergumam. Dia menaikkan bahunya sedikit—menunjukkan kalau itu tidaklah penting. "Kau sudah makan?" Kihyun menggeleng merespon pertanyaan itu. Kibum selalu perhatian, bahkan untuk gelengan kecil sekalipun. Tapi Kibum tidak terlalu pintar untuk cara bertanya apa ada yang salah dengan buah hatinya tersebut.

"Kita akan merayakan comeback album Green Sky" Green Sky adalah nama boyband bentukan agensy Kibum dimana ada Kyuhyun sebagai main vokalnya. Kibum meraih tabletnya dan memberikannya pada Kihyun. Lagu electric pop dengan judul ratio kini mengalun. Kihyun melihat Kyuhyun disana, terlihat tampan dan keren. Berdansa dengan model video klipnya di tengah club.

"Lagu ini ciptaanmu?" Kihyun sedikit penasaran ketika rapp nya sedikit bercerita tentang orang hutan yang selalu berteriak semaunya tapi aku akan tetap mencintainya—khas ibunya sekali dan bagaimana ayahnya selalu menyebutnya.

Kibum mengulum senyum. "Begitulah, kau suka?" Kihyun tertawa.

"Tentu saja" Dia selalu mengakui kalau ayahnya adalah composer terhebat sepanjang masa. Lagu ini akan hits seperti lagu lagu lainnya. Kibum melajukan mobilnya, mengeluarkannya dari daerah persekolah dan melaju cepat menembus jalan raya. Kihyun tampak menikmati lagu dan music video terbaru ibunya.

Ika. Zordick

Kibum membetulkan penyamarannya. Kaca mata dan topi sudah terpasang dengan benar menutupi wajahnya. Ia bercermin melalui kaca dashboard mobilnya. Kihyun sendiri masih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan lagu lagu dari album baru ibunya. Terdengar sangat menenangkan, apalagi ketika lagu ciptaan ayahnya yang hanya dinyanyikan vocal vocal utama boyband ibunya.

"Ayo turun!" Kibum membuka pintu mobilnya. Kihyun mengekori Kibum. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ini restaurant mewah dan bukan hal yang asing lagi baginya ketika harus makan makanan selera orang kaya itu. Ayahnya akan selalu mengajak mereka untuk makan di tempat ini. Tempat mereka pertama kali berkenalan dan diputuskan untuk menjadi satu keluarga. Kihyun bersumpah dalam hatinya bahwa ketika suatu hari nanti restaurant ini sudah di wariskan padanya, ia akan meningkatkan kualitasnya.

Jika biasanya mereka akan masuk dari pintu belakang di restaurant lain maka untuk restaurant ini mereka bisa masuk dari pintu depan. Beberapa pelayan membungkuk hormat pada mereka dan sang manager terlihat langsung membawakan buku menu untuk mereka. Ya… restaurant ini memang milik keluarga Kim.

"Silahkan lewat sini tuan!" begitu penuh sopan santun dan berkelas. Kihyun berjalan beriringan dengan ayahnya, menunjukkan gaya arogan yang memang harusnya di milikinya. Dia terlihat begitu mirip dengan Kibum jika seperti ini.

Kibum acuh. Ia lebih memilih tempat duduk yang biasa di gunakannya. Di lantai dua dan langsung mengarah ke pantai—tidak dapat di masuki oleh orang lain tentunya. Kihyun duduk di hadapan Kibum, mengambil buku menu yang sudah di serahkan oleh pelayan.

"Menu baru kita adalah—"

"Hidangkan yang paling istimewa" Kibum benci basa basi. Kihyun menunjuk steak yang selalu cocok dengan lidahnya di buku menu. Manager restaurant itu mengangguk mengerti, mengucapkan salam kemudian pergi.

"Apa Mom akan datang?" Kihyun rindu ibunya. Hampir sudah sebulan lamanya ia tak bertemu ibunya karena comeback album yang dilakukan sang ibu. Kibum hanya bergumam. Kihyun kadang kesal juga dengan sikap dingin ayahnya yang tak tahu tempat dan waktu itu.

Tak lama kemudian—

BUGH—

Suara debuman benda jatuh terdengar. Kibum dan Kihyun sontak melihat kearah benda jatuh itu. Seseorang dengan kostum kucing besarnya terlihat kesusahan bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh tadi. Dia akhirnya memilih merangkak, menjadi sosok kucing menyedihkan yang tidak ada lucu lucunya. Kihyun tercenga. Apa apaan ini.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIHYUN!" teriak si kucing menggebu. Kihyun rasa ia tahu siapa orang dibalik kostum berat dan menyedihkan itu. Kibum menahan tawa gelinya.

"Konyol" itu adalah ejekan cinta dari Kibum.

"HEI KIM BRENGSEK BUM! APA MAKSUDMU KONYOL?" Kucing itu tidak terima, dia menendang kursi Kibum tapi mengakibatkan dirinya terjungkal kebelakang. "OUCH!" ringis si kucing, hingga kepala kostumnya terlepas dan terlihat Kyuhyun di sana. Meringis kesakitan mengelus bokongnya.

"Ceroboh" Kali ini kata kata setajam belati Kibum kembali terdengar.

"AKU TIDAK CEROBOH! INI SALAH KOSTUM KONYOL INI" Kyuhyun tidak pernah bicara secara normal. Ia akan berteriak. Dan tidak pernah takut suaranya akan serak. Kibum berdecih menunjukkan wajah meremehkannya. "AKU TIDAK SUKA WAJAHMU ITU" Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Kibum, membuat suaminya itu tepat menghimpit tubuhnya. "AAAA BERAT!" Ini ulahnya sendiri tapi dia sendiri yang mengeluh.

Kibum tidak terlalu peduli. Dia suka membuat Kyuhyun berontak. Tangannya yang tertutup kostum tidak bisa menjambak apalagi menonjok wajah tampan Kibum. Tapi suara tawa menyadarkan keduanya. Kihyun tertawa bahkan sampai menangis saking merasa adegan konyol yang orang tuanya lakukan sungguh mengocok perutnya.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum saling berpandangan, keduanya kemudian tersenyum. "Kihyun! Singkirkan Kibum dari tubuhku!" Kyuhyun merengek. Dia lebih mirip magnae diantara ketiganya, padahal ia adalah seorang ibu. Kihyun bangkit dari kursinya—Kibum bangkit dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Dia membantu Kibum melepaskan kostum konyol itu dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau sungguh tidak punya kerjaan, Mom" Kihyun sama saja dengan ayahnya. Bermulut tajam dan memiliki selera humor yang buruk.

Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya. Siapa juga yang terima di katai seperti itu oleh anak dan suaminya. Kyuhyun merajuk dan kebiasaan itu sungguh membuat Kibum kembali mengejeknya. "Kau seperti wanita"

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT WANITA?" teriaknya kesetanan sambil menjambaki rambut Kibum. Anggap saja Kibum sudah kebal, dia bahkan merasa jambakan Kyuhyun yang menyakitkan itu sudah seperti sengatan listrik kecil. Tidak terlalu sakit tapi masih terasa.

Kihyun kembali tertawa. Ini menyenangkan.

Dia memeluk kedua orang tuanya itu, memeluk keduanya erat. "Terima kasih" ucapnya. Meski sangat lirih tapi masih terdengar oleh keduanya. Kibum dan Kyuhyun terkekeh, membalas pelukan anak semata wayang mereka dengan tak kalah erat. "Semoga kau menjadi anak yang baik. Bertambah dewasa. Tidak nakal. Tidak durhaka padaku. Panjang umur dan cita citamu tercapai." Kyuhyun persis seperti kepala sekolah di sekolah Kihyun, dia seolah berpidato panjang lebar.

Kibum berdehem. "Terima kasih telah menjadi anak kami, Kim Kihyun" Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi pidatonya dan mengucapkan terima kasihnya yang membuat mata Kihyun berkaca kaca.

"Terima kasih juga karena menjadi orangtuaku. Mom, Dad"

"Tumbuhlah dengan baik" Kibum mengelus pucuk kepala Kihyun ketika mata mereka bertemu. Kibum mengecup pucuk kepala anaknya dengan sayang. Kyuhyun tidak lupa untuk mengabadikan itu tentu saja. "Kibum dan Kihyun ku sangat tampan" teriaknya heboh.

"Hapus itu!" dan anak ayah itu serempak memberikan aksi protes mereka.

Ika. Zordick

"Kau menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun mulai lagi aksinya. Kini di tambah dengan sarung tinju dan satu sak pasir yang ditinjuinya. Itu membantunya untuk meredam emosinya dan metode yang di tawarkan oleh Kihyun ini cukup berguna. Kibum memilih menyesap kopinya sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Istrinya yang sedang marah, meninju karung pasir dengan celana boxer serta kaos tak berlengan adalah yang terbaik. Keringatnya bahkan terlihat sexy bagi Kibum.

"Hm" Kibum merespon.

"AKU BENCI KAU KIM KIBUM!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

BUGH—

Kyuhyun mencelos. Sudah rahasia umum kalau Kibum itu seorang pujangga amatir dan Kyuhyun adalah salah satu korban sang pujangga.

Ini hari Minggu. Minggu yang sangat indah. Kyuhyun yang bahagia karena ini hari liburnya setelah comeback dan Kibum yang bahagia karena dia sudah lama tidak istirahat seharian serta menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya. Ya—keluarga.

Ngomong ngomong soal keluarga. Dimana si kecil Kim? Apa dia sedang bermain grand piano di ruang music keluarga mereka? "Kihyun!" Kyuhyun memanggil. Setidaknya ia ingin mengobrol dengan anak semata wayangnya dibanding suami tak pekanya.

"Kemana anak itu? Durhaka sekali jika tidak menyahuti ibunya."

Kibum berdehem mendengar omelan Kyuhyun. Dia persis seperti ibu ibu kepala tiga yang stress karena suami tak pulang pulang dan anak yang suka menghabiskan uang. Pada kenyataannya, Kibumlah yang sering stress. Memiliki istri anarkis dan anak yang tertutup. Tapi jika di lihat dari segi Kihyun, dialah yang sesungguhnya yang paling menderita, dia punya ayah yang dingin dan irit ekspresi serta ibu yang superaktif.

"Kau cerewet sekali" Kibum meletakkan gelas kopinya—membuahkan cibiran dari Kyuhyun. "Kemarilah!" Kyuhyun heran, dia selalu patuh jika Kibum memanggilnya dengan intonasi lembut seperti itu.

Kyuhyun duduk di pangkuan Kibum. "Aku bau" Kyuhyun sangat sadar dia seorang pria, produksi keringatnya juga berlebih karena dia baru saja selesai melakukan boxing kecil kecilan tadi. Kibum seakan tidak peduli, dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak perlu bicara untuk memberitahukan pada Kyuhyun dia sedang merindu. Kyuhyun kenal Kibum dan ia juga sangat mencintainya. Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Dia menyatukan jemarinya dengan jemari Kibum, menyalurkan kerinduan mereka lewat sentuhan ringan diantara jemari mereka yang saling bergenggaman.

"Ehem!" dan suara deheman itu hanya membuat mereka menoleh. Persetan dengan anak mereka yang tidak ada polos polosnya itu. Kemesraan sesekali ini tidak ada yang boleh merusaknya. "Kau memanggilku Cuma untuk menunjukkan kemesraan kalian?" Kihyun protes.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengejek Kihyun.

"Duduklah!" ini perintah dari sang kepala keluarga. Kihyun patuh. Seseorang yang paling ia segani dan harus ia patuhi adalah ayahnya. Kalau ibunya dia akan berpikir beberapa kali, ibunya itu sesat.

"Kihyun, usiamu kan sudah dua belas. Kau tidak punya teman?" Kyuhyun memang tidak terlalu pandai dalam memilih kata kata. Tapi Kihyun menangkap maknanya.

Ia mendesah. "Mereka itu cerewet. Mereka akan meminta datang ke rumah lalu mereka akan bertanya tentang kalian. Itu akan merepotkan"—inilah yang diambil dari Kyuhyun, Kihyun juga selalu mengutarakan pendapatnya tanpa berpikir panjang. Ia tidak terlalu suka memikirkan perasaan ibu dan ayahnya yang sekarang merasa mereka sedang menyiksa anak mereka. "Jangan merasa bersalah!" Kihyun menyambungkan.

"Siapa juga yang merasa bersalah?" Kyuhyun itu suka seenaknya. Dia juga tidak tahu diri.

Kihyun memilih bergumam. Dia malas berdebat dengan ibunya. Jika ini sebuah perusahaan dan ia adalah pimpinannya, ia akan menendang keluar orang orang sejenis ibunya ini. "Soal kami kau tak usah khawatir. Cari saja teman yang pas dihatimu, bawa dia dan kenalkan pada kami"

Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan. Ini kata kata terpanjang yang keluar dari bibir Kibum dalam sebulan ini. "Apakah itu termasuk orang yang mengajak nonton?"

Hening—

Kibum dan Kyuhyun berpandangan.

"Atau yang memberiku bunga? Dia kira aku wanita?"

Wajah Kyuhyun memucat.

"Atau yang memberiku puisi di sebuah surat?"

Kibum menatap horror anaknya tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi berarti.

"Kihyun." Kibum berdehem. "Usiamu masih sangat muda untuk berteman yang seperti itu" itu keputusan sepihak Kibum. Padahal dia dulu sudah mendapatkan banyak penggemar wanita sejak kelas empat SD.

"Aku bukan anak anak" Kihyun mengeluarkan wajah lempengnya. Dia selalu benci dianggap bocah oleh siapapun termasuk oleh ayahnya. Tapi kalau ibunya boleh. Dia suka dimanja oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu" Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya gugup. "Kau suka wanita atau pria?"

Kihyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak mengerti. Kibum merasa Kyuhyun terlalu cepat mempertanyakan hal hal seperti itu. Dia ingin menginterupsi tapi Kyuhyun buru buru membekap mulutnya. "Maksudku, kau suka melihat Lee Hyori atau Bi Rain"

"Aku suka lagu Bi Rain"

Hening—

"Kalau kau di suruh memilih, ingin orang sepertiku atau orang seperti ayahmu yang menjagamu kelak?"

Kihyun berpikir. Ini pertanyaan paling absurd yang pernah diberikan ibunya padanya selain pertanyaan 'kira kira apa yang sedang di pikirkan ayahmu'. Jika di suruh memilih, ia takkan ingin dijaga oleh seseorang seperti ayahnya yang irit bicara dan irit ekspresi. Semuanya serba pelit. Tapi kalau dijaga oleh seseorang seperti ibunya juga pasti dunia Kihyun akan seperti neraka. Ia tak ingin seperti ayahnya yang selalu di jambak, di teriaki dan ditendang. Dirinya yakin, umurnya akan berkurang separuh.

"Aku ingin yang seperti Daddy yang akan menjagaku nanti"

Hening kembali.

Bahkan suara detik jarum jam terdengar sangat merdu. Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya. Menatap anaknya dengan mulut ternganga tapi tak bersuara.

GEDEBUGH—

Kibum jatuh dari kursinya. Ia pingsan.

"KIM KIHYUN! KAU SEORANG UKE! ASTAGA!" teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar nyaring.

"ASTAGA DADDY!" Kihyun yang tidak segila ibunya lebih memikirkan nasib ayahnya yang tak sadarkan diri.

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun menumpukan sikunya di meja riasnya, ia tak terlalu peduli dengan kuas make up yang di sapukan oleh perias artis yang sedang mendandaninya. Bahkan script yang ditangannya tak ia pedulikan lagi. Pikirannya melayang. Masih tetap soal Kihyun. Ya—pernyataan sepihaknya tentang Kihyun seorang uke masih menghantui pikirannya. Ia tak sanggup professional jika seperti ini.

Lebih baik ia telpon Kibum saja. Minta absen hari ini.

Kyuhyun mendial nomor Kibum, mendekatkan ponselnya itu di telinganya. "Ha—" baru saja ia ingin mengucapkan salam, pintu ruang tunggunya terbuka. Menampilkan mahluk impor dari Kutub yang tengah menatapnya dingin. Seluruh orang di ruangan itu buru buru membungkukkan tubuhnya. Memberi hormat pada seorang senior di dunia entertainment itu.

"YAK! KIBUM KAU—" percayalah! Kyuhyun hanya terlalu suka memaki Kibum setiap harinya hingga ia lupa dialognya. Dia buru buru membungkuk. "Selamat siang sunbaenim" sapanya setelah ia mematikan ponselnya.

"Bagaimana persiapan kalian hari ini?" Senior mereka yang lain—yang berada satu boyband dengan Kibum tersenyum cerah. Ia melambaikan tangan dan dia memang sangat bersahabat jika dibandingkan dengan Kibum. "Variety show ini sangat penting untuk promo album kalian. Jadi berusahalah!"—dia Junhyung, artis multitalent lainnya sama seperti Kim Kibum.

"Tentu saja kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga sunbaenim!"

"Tenang saja, kami berdua juga perwakilan dari Crush akan berpartisipasi dalam variety show kalian. Memang mendadak, tapi mohon kerjasamanya"

Suho—sang leader dari boyband Kyuhyun buru buru membungkuk. "Mohon bantuannya juga sunbaenim!" sangat sopan.

"Hei Cho Kyuhyun" semua kini beralih pada Kibum. Chanyeol dan Minho yang merupakan anggota boyband Kyuhyun bahkan menahan nafas mereka. Mereka fans berat Kibum. Apa Kibum sunbaenim tercinta bagaikan bunga mekar di tengah lumpur kehidupan yang kotor akan marah karena ketidak sopanan main vocal mereka itu? "Aku ingin punya suara berat seperti dia" impian kolot Chanyeol dimulai—padahal ia sudah punya suara yang berat.

"Ikut aku! Junhyung, aku pinjam ruangan rias kita"

"Ah—ku harap kau tidak menekan mentalnya"

"Hm" itu artinya Kibum tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Kyuhyun mengekori Kibum pada akhirnya. Ia memajukan mulutnya sebal. Kibum itu berkuasa penuh soal menariknya ke sana kemari bahkan untuk mengabsenkannya atau mungkin menghancurkan karirnya. Lelaki ini adalah ujung tombak agensi mereka, seseorang yang berada di belakang layar boyband mereka. Lagu, konsep bahkan koreo Kibum mengambil andil penuh untuk segalanya. Hingga pembentukan mereka juga merupakan campur tangan suaminya itu.

Pintu ruangan bertulisan "Crush" tertutup. Kyuhyun jadi makin kesal, bukankah ruangan ganti ini hanya digunakan oleh dua orang tapi dua kali lebih luas dari ruangan ganti untuk boybandnya. Ini tidak adil.

"Kenapa kau seperti tidak senang begitu?" Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Ten—" eh tunggu. Kyuhyun tidak sedang ingin membahas betapa tidak sukanya dia dengan ruangan ganti ini. Dia sedang memikirkan Kihyun mereka. "Ah maksudku, bagaimana dengan Kihyun kita?"

Kibum memijit pelipisnya. "Kita konyol"

"Kalau ingin konyol jangan bawa bawa aku!" Kyuhyun tidak pernah menerima dirinya dikatai konyol. Apalagi oleh orang sejenis Kibum.

"Aku sekarang mengerti betapa kecewanya orang tuaku ketika tahu aku abnormal" Kyuhyun diam kali ini. Bohong jika dia mengatakan ia tidak masalah kalau Kihyun itu abnormal. Orang tua mana yang bersedia anaknya tidak normal. Tapi ia masih ingin Kihyun bahagia. Anggaplah karena hatinya itu lembut menyayingi wanita.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Ia menggenggam tangan Kibum, mengecup telapak tangan suaminya dan menggosok lengan Kibum—seolah memberi kekuatan. "Kihyun sebaiknya bersama wanita"

"Aku tahu Kibum. Tapi bukankah itu tidak adil untuknya? Kau lihat kita! Kita abnormal dan orang tua kita berusaha menerima itu. Lalu kenapa kita tak bisa menerima anak kita apa adanya dia?"

Baru kali ini Kyuhyun bicara benar. Dan baru kali ini juga Kibum merasa takjub dengan pemikiran Kyuhyun. "Jikalau pun dia ingin menjadi uke. Aku akan pastikan dia mendapatkan suami yang lebih benar darimu!"—baru saja Kibum memujinya dalam hati. Tapi tidak jadi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjemput dia sepulang sekolah?" Kyuhyun menawarkan.

"Kalau begitu bergegas dan selesaikan ini secepat mungkin!"

Ika. Zordick

"Hatchiii~" Kihyun rasa ia akan masuk angin. Tapi firasatnya merasakan bahwa ibunya pasti membicarakannya. Kihyun mengedikkan bahunya, menatap keluar jendela—itu hobinya. Ia benci melihat orang orang yang menyibukkan dirinya berbicara satu sama lain. Ia merasa ia seorang anti social. Ia kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya dan ia sungguh bosan kemudian.

Ini jam istirahat dan ke kantin sendirian adalah ide buruk. Ia tidak suka keramaian. Meskipun ia lapar.

PLOOP—

Kihyun menatap susu kotak yang terletak di atas mejanya. Ia mendongak dan melihat seseorang yang asing dimatanya—yang meletakkan susu kotak di atas mejanya menatapnya malas. "Aku seseorang yang duduk di sebelahmu, kalau kau bertanya" Kihyun benar benar anti social kalau begini. Ia bahkan tidak kenal orang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kihyun jadi ingat kata kata ayahnya soal punya teman. Dan ia rasa ia menemukan satu yang sangat mengerti dirinya. "Namaku Kim Kihyun" Kihyun bangkit dari kursinya. Membungkuk pada temannya dengan sangat sopan.

"Hei… gunakan banmal! Kau membuatku malu" Kihyun rasa ia suka teman barunya yang terlihat canggung. Dia lucu. Mengingatkannya pada—ah siapalah itu. Ia rasa orang dihadapannya ini tidak asing, seperti keluarga. "Aku Jooheon"

Anak dengan seragam berantakan dan bergaya SWAG itu mengeluarkan sekantung penuh makanan dan minuman. "Aku tidak tahu kau suka roti rasa apa, jadi aku beli saja semuanya"

Kihyun menatap ragu teman barunya itu. "Kau terlalu peduli. Kau persis seperti orang mencurigakan"

"Ja—jangan salah paham!" Jooheon gelagapan. "Aku hanya merasa kau berbeda. Kau nyaris tidak peduli tentang harta atau sejenisnya seperti orang di sekolah ini. Kau tidak punya teman dan kurasa kau membutuhkanku"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak bergabung dengan mereka?"

"Mereka membosankan." Jooheon tertawa. "Aku berasal dari keluarga yang hampir bangkrut dan teman temanku berasal dari kalangan menengah kebawah nyaris berandalan di luar sana. Jadi kurasa mereka takkan pernah mau berteman denganku"

"Kau benar. Siapa juga yang mau berteman dengan pembuat masalah?"

"HEI!"

"Aku bercanda." Kihyun itu punya bagian dari Kyuhyun. Keusilannya hampir sama dengan ibu sadisnya itu. Dia tersenyum, perpaduan antara senyuman manis Kyuhyun dan killer smile Kibum. Membuat Jooheon ikut tersenyum. "Aku mau berteman denganmu. Aku seorang antimainstream" dan kalimat itu membuat Jooheon merasa kalau ia masuk dalam lingkaran anti mainstream seorang Kim Kihyun.

"Kihyun, kulihat kau suka Green Sky" Kihyun mengangguk. Ibunya bisa membunuhnya kalau tahu dia berkata pada orang orang kalau Green Sky boyband yang biasa biasa saja baginya. "Lagu mereka sangat bagus. Ku dengar semuanya ciptaan dari Kibum Crush"

"Bukan rumor. Itu kenyataan. Bahkan Kibum Crush yang membuat konsep sampai koreo mereka" Kihyun pikir ia akan dicekik oleh ibunya kalau tahu jika ia malah menaik naikkan nama ayahnya.

Jooheon sepertinya fans fanatic dari Green Sky terlihat dia yang terlonjak heboh. "Kibum Crush sepertinya sangat tertarik memproduseri mereka secara langsung. Aku pikir dia merasa kalau Green Sky mempunyai potensi yang sangat keren"

"Tentu saja, mereka punya Kyuhyun di sana!" Kihyun jadi ikut bersemangat.

"Benar! Aku penggemar Kyuhyun kalau kau mau tahu. Suaranya membuatku merasa melayang, seperti lautan biru yang membungkusku kemudian aku merasa begitu tenang" Kihyun menyetujui jika ibunya bernyanyi memang indah tapi tidak untuk berteriak dan mengatai orang. Dia persis seperti pendeklarasi kemerdekaan tapi dengan isi otak yang kosong.

"Ku kira kau penggemar Crush"—Kihyun menyandarkan tubuhnya, menatap remeh pada teman barunya itu.

Jooheon menggaruk kepalanya canggung. "Aku secara keseluruhan menyukai semua keluaran agensi mereka. Karena aku sangat menyukai Green Sky jadi aku harus tahu tentang Crush yang memiliki fandom yang jauh lebih besar dan lebih senior." Kihyun mengerti bagian ini. "Aku kadang kesal kenapa Kibum suka sekali mengkritik Kyuhyunku! Tapi aku mengerti ketika Kyuhyun yang semakin berkembang setelah debut. Semua berkat Kibum. Itu membuatku sangat menyukainya"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau itu—" perkataan Kihyun terputus. Dia pernah baca sesekali artikel tentang ini. Dia juga banyak membaca fanfiction tentang ibunya.

"Ya! Aku KiHyun shipper" astaga. "Aku baru sadar, nama mereka sama dengan namamu"

"Kebetulan kebetulan"

Bagaimana seandainya Jooheon tahu kalau dia adalah anak dari keduanya. Bisa gawat dunia.

TBC

WOW… tidak menyangka kalau ini bakal jadi chapteran xD muahahaha

Maafkan ka, entah kenapa ka suka cerita keluarga gila ini. Menurut kalian sampai berapa chapter kah ini? Ini cerita focus pada keluarga kecil Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Kihyun. Cara orang tua mengerti anak mereka dan cara mendidik anak mereka tetap dijalan yang benar.

Next chapter :

"Hei Kibum! Apakah Jooheon itu yang memikat hati Kihyun kita? Dia lebih mirip berandalan dibanding pelajar" | "Namaku Yifan, ibuku seorang Canada dan ayahku Cina. Nice to meet you two, sunbaenim!" | "Kihyun itu anak kami, tolong rahasiakan ini!" | "Jooheon itu tidak baik, dia berniat memeras Kihyun!"|

.

See you ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Teenagers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kihyun**

 **.**

Hari ini hari yang damai. Bahkan sangat damai.

Cuaca pagi yang cerah. Suara ranting dan daun bergesekan karena angin sepoi yang sejuk. Tervisualisasi dalam benak, ini hari yang menyenangkan. Begitupun di benak Kihyun. Dia bangun tepat pukul delapan lewat seperampat. Ia sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya, mengumpulkan nyawanya—dalam istilah seenaknya oleh Kyuhyun. Bocah yang duduk di kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama itu tersenyum menyambut paginya yang kesiangan.

Ini hari Minggu. Hari yang sebenarnya tidak ada yang berbeda dari hari lainnya di kamus keluarga kecil yang di kepalai oleh Kibum. Tapi ada yang sedikit berbeda karena Kihyun telah melakukan kesepakatan dengan teman pertamanya bahwa mereka akan bermain bersama di pusat perbelanjaan—setidaknya untuk bermain di game center atau menonton film bersama.

Kihyun mengambil ponselnya, menerima pesan dari Jooheon—teman sebangkunya yang mengidolakan kedua orang tuanya. Bocah seusia dengan Kihyun itu memberitahukan bahwa mereka akan bertemu pukul 10 di taman dekat sekolah—dia juga meminta Kihyun untuk tidak terlambat.

Kihyun mencibir, dia cepat membalas sms itu dengan huruf "Y". irit seperti ayahnya.

Kihyun kini berjalan ke kamar mandi, ia harus bersiap. Sebentar lagi pukul sepuluh dan ia tak mau teman lelaki yang selalu bergaya persis seperti berandalan itu harus melakukan keahlian rappingnya hanya sekedar memarahi dirinya.

Ika. Zordick

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan ke arah dapur. Kihyun sesekali berdendang—menggumamkan lagu terbaru ibunya, meskipun liriknya hanya nananana yang bisa ia ingat. Ia telah siap dengan kaos lengan sesikunya berwarna putih dan ransel biru di punggungnya. Kihyun memang anak baik baik yang tetap fashionable meski pakaiannya terbilang sederhana. Jangan lupa ia punya orang tua yang menjadi trendsetter dalam fashion.

Yang orang tua yang selalu ia banggakan.

Orang tua yang mengajarkannya tentang indahnya dunia ini.

Orang tua yang—

Kihyun mencibir. Paginya indah berubah mendung sudah. Apa apaan orang tuanya itu. Suara kecupan kecupan basah menggema di dapur. Membuat Kihyun mengumpat dalam hatinya beberapa kali tentang—

Orang tuanya yang tak tahu tempat.

Mata sucinya telah ternoda. Ia hanya bocah berusia dua belas tahun yang masih polos dan belum pernah menonton film porno seumur hidupnya. Ralat. Ia pernah menonton langsung sepertinya—seperti saat ini.

Suara desahan Kyuhyun—pria yang menjabat sebagai ibu di keluarganya terdengar menggairahkan. Wajahnya mendongak ke atas menikmati cumbuan ayahnya yang telah turun ke leher jenjangnya. Pakaian piamanya sudah terlihat berantakan dengan beberapa kancing yang terbuka, tangannya tertahan di atas kepalanya. Siapapun tahu itu ulah oleh ayahnya—Kim Kibum yang konon lengannya saja membuat orang orang bergairah.

"EHEM" Kihyun berdehem—berharap pasutri itu meyakini kehadiran anak semata wayang mereka yang kini menjadi pendosa karena menonton kegiatan tak tahu tempat mereka. "Ini masih terlalu pagi" Kihyun mengingatkan ketika Kyuhyun menoleh melihatnya—sementara Kibum, jangan Tanya! Lelaki itu lebih mementingkan birahinya disbanding anak polosnya.

"Ini sudah siang, Kihyun." Kyuhyun meralat. Dia tak ingin anaknya sesat, tidak bisa membedakan pagi dan siang. "Hei Kibum! Berhentilah!" Kyuhyun berteriak ketika Kibum makin gencar melakukan aksinya.

BUGH—

Dan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun menghantukkan kepalanya ke kepala Kibum—menghasilkan suara debuman yang lumayan besar. Kihyun pikir, ayahnya bisa saja geger otak karena itu. Ibunya anarkis, tidak sekuat ayahnya tapi tinjunya, hantaman kepalanya bahkan gigitannya bisa membuat ayahnya terluka. Kihyun bisa jelas melihat memar di jidat ayahnya kini.

"Itu sakit" datar. Kibum memang manusia aneh yang mengekspresikan segalanya dengan sangat tidak berwarna. Sementara belahan jiwanya. "KAU LIHAT ANAKMU BODOH! IA SEDANG MELIHATMU MELAKUKAN HAL TIDAK SENONOH PADAKU"—terlalu berwarna warni. Bagaikan pelangi setelah hujan. Kihyun tersenyum. Itulah orang tuanya. Seseorang yang selalu membuat hatinya dipenuhi segala warna yang seimbang.

Kibum melirik sekilas pada Kihyun. Ia kemudian menghela nafasnya—tidak berniat menutupi tubuhnya yang topless. Kihyun berdoa semoga suatu hari nanti ia memiliki otot yang keren seperti ayahnya. "Kibum!" Kyuhyun berteriak kembali.

"Apa?"

Kibum kehilangan mood. Dia baru saja di ganggu dan ia ingin tidur lagi saja. Jarang jarang ia dapat libur.

"Pakaikan kembali bajuku!" kemanjaan Kyuhyun sedang kumat dan Kibum tidak dalam kondisi hati yang baik menurutinya. Dia berdecak dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Persetan dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang seakan ingin menelannya hidup hidup. "Dasar tidak peka!"

"Tidak romantic!"

"Kibum bodoh!"

"Kibum jelek!"

"Kibum—"

"Berhentilah mengatakan fitnah, Mom!" Kihyun akhirnya bicara. Ia lelah juga mendengar suara ibunya ketika mendumel tidak jelas mengatai ayahnya. Kyuhyun benci Kihyun—ya benci ketika anaknya itu lebih membela Kibum disbanding dirinya. Kyuhyun menggerutu, tapi wajahnya terlihat sendu kecewa.

Ini hal biasa.

Kyuhyun itu memiliki masa ketika ia sangat menikmati perannya sebagai seseorang yang sangat dimanja. Ia juga benci di cueki dan sialnya Kibum sangat hobi mencuekinya. Kihyun tersenyum, ia berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun, tubuhnya terlihat lebih pendek dari ibunya. Tangannya terulur. Kihyun mulai mengancingkan piama Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun merasa anaknya itu lebih istimewa dari suaminya yang sedang ngambek karena tidak jadi diberi jatah yang kini mungkin lebih memilih tidur.

"Kihyun" Kyuhyun memanggil Kihyun ketika bocah itu selesai mengancingkan kancing terakhir piama Kyuhyun.

"Hm" Kihyun bergumam sebagai jawaban—mirip sekali dengan Kibum kalau seperti ini. Kyuhyun jadi gemas sendiri.

"Jawab aku dengan sesuatu yang panjang! Anak durhaka!" Kyuhyun menekankan pada kata anak durhaka pada kalimatnya. Membuat Kihyun mendesah malas. Melawan ibunya sama saja berhahadapan dengan neraka. Neraka yang dimaksud tentu saja teriakan tidak jelas yang tidak baik untuk kesehatan telinga.

"Maafkan aku, Mom. Ada apa?"

"Kau tambah tinggi"

Kihyun tersenyum. Kyuhyun itu sibuk dengan segala kegiatan keartisannya tapi tidak pernah tidak memperhatikan pertumbuhan Kihyun. Inilah alasannya kenapa Kihyun selalu merasakan kehangatan dari sang ibu. Dia bahagia, selalu bahagia ketika Kyuhyun menyempatkan dirinya untuk hal hal yang menyangkut atas dirinya. Kyuhyun itu selalu menempatkannya di posisi yang special.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku tambah pendek"—dan masalahnya Kihyun itu menurunkan sifat pembangkang milik Kyuhyun hingga ia kesulitan mengeluarkan kata kata manis.

"Pasti Kibum yang menurunkan sifat bahasa kurang ajarmu itu!" Kyuhyun kembali mengomel tidak jelas. Kihyun hanya mengekorinya. Sementara Kibum dalam kamar sudah menghela nafas maklum atas tuduhan istrinya. Kihyun duduk di kursi ruang makan. "Kau laparkan? Akan ku siapkan sarapan yang bergizi!"

"Tidak usah Mom!" Kyuhyun memasak adalah malapetaka.

"Jangan khawatir!" Kyuhyun hanya tidak sadar jika Kihyun bukan mengkhawatirkan dirinya tapi mengkhawatirkan nasib dapur dan hidup keluarga kecil mereka setelah memakan makanan tak layak makan dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun!" suara berat Kibum dari ambang pintu kamar menyelamatkan semuanya. "Biar aku yang masak"

Ika. Zordick

Paparazzi!

Sebutan itu ditujukan pada mereka yang memburu berita dari orang orang terkenal sejenis Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya dunia sedang menunjukkan salah satu keanehannya hari ini. Fenomena langka ketika orang orang terkenal yang dimaksudkan bertindak konyol sebagai paparazzi dadakan anak mereka yang kini sedang menunggu seseorang di taman.

Kibum menatap datar wajah anaknya yang memandang malas seorang pria yang sedang berlari menghampiri Kihyunnya, sementara Kyuhyun berteriak heboh. "ASTAGA ASTAGA ASTAGA! KIHYUN BENAR BENAR BERKENCAN!"

Seorang pria yang sepertinya seusia dengan Kihyun, dengan topi kupluk hitam dan baju kaos tak berlengan—jangan lupakan celana rappednya yang sepertinya sangat membuat mata Kibum sakit. Terlihat tidak berkelas. Anak itu pasti bukan anak baik baik. Gayanya seperti—

Err..

Bagaimana Kibum mendeskripsikannya. Rapper? Tidak. Anak itu bukan berkecampung di dunianya. Anak itu hanya seorang bocah biasa teman anaknya. Lebih cocok dikatakan "preman".

"Hei Kibum! Apakah Jooheon itu yang memikat hati Kihyun kita? Dia lebih mirip berandalan dibanding pelajar" celoteh Kyuhyun menunjukkan wajah tidak sukanya.

Kibum melirik Kyuhyun. Mencoba meminta penjelasan asal muasal nama tak dikenalnya yang baru saja terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun. "Kihyun menceritakan padaku bahwa ia punya teman baru. Wajahnya jadi lebih berseri, jadi kukira pasti Jooheon adalah pacarnya dan kau lihat. Mereka pacaran sepertinya" Kyuhyun menjelaskan sambil berspekulasi.

Kihyun terlihat sedang melakukan aksi merajuk. Sebenarnya, Kihyun sedang mengamuk karena Jooheon—teman sebangkunya—terlambat tiga puluh menit dari waktu janjian mereka. Kihyun rasa mereka akan kehilangan banyak video game terbaru yang terbatas karena ulah ceroboh sang teman.

Jooheon tertawa garing. Ia merasa bersalah juga, mata minimalisnya semakin menyipit membentuk bulan sabit dan bibir merah jambu tipisnya mengocehkan kata maaf. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan berulang kali menangkup kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya—membuat Kihyun menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk tak membuang waktu lebih. Jooheon tersenyum senang, lesung pipinya terlihat dan Kihyun ikut tersenyum maklum.

Anggaplah Kibum sudah menjadi father complex.

Sejak kapan?

Tentu saja sejak ia pingsan ketika mendengar anaknya seorang uke. Beban di pundaknya bertambah. Ia kira ia akan bisa menjaga Kyuhyun bersama Kihyun. Tapi sepertinya ia sedang sendiri menjaga keduanya secara bersamaan. Kibum hanya seorang protektif yang terlalu mencintai keluarganya. Baiklah garis bawahi kata "terlalu"

Kibum meremas stir mobilnya. Menggerak gerakkan mulutnya tanpa bersuara yang membuat Kyuhyun merinding. Sepertinya Kibum sedang merapalkan matra di salah satu film bergenre horror yang pernah ia bintangi dimana ia bisa memanggil setan dari neraka dan membunuh siapapun yang ia inginkan.

Kibum sedang berhasrat.

Hasrat membunuh karena Jooheon sedang meletakkan tangan kotornya di pundak Kihyunnya—merangkul—dan melakukan tindakan mirip pelecehan seksual—sebenarnya hanya tertawa di telinga Kihyun yang membuat ayah si anak tidak terima. "Aku tidak suka dengan anak itu"

"Opps" Kyuhyun setengah berdecih. "Dia mulai lagi"

Ika. Zordick

"Hei tutturututtutut" suara music menggema, decitan sepatu meramaikan suasana dan suara lantang hitungan menambah kesan keren di ruangan yang di kelilingi oleh cermin itu. "SATU"

"DUA"

"TIGA!"

Suara berat Kibum mendominasi. Ia berhitung, mulai berputar dan melakukan gerakan dance manly yang terlihat amat lincah dan sexy. Kibum memejamkan matanya merasakan aliran music itu menuntun gerakan tubuhnya, meliuk dan terpatah sesuai tempo. Keringatnya menetes. Seluruh mata berdecak kagum melihatnya—termasuk seorang bocah yang terlihat begitu berbinar menatap seorang senior yang merangkap idolanya tersebut.

"Keren!" decaknya tak sengaja ketika Kibum melakukan gerakan penutup.

Tapi Kibum sepertinya mengacuhkannya. "Kalian lihat, itu gerakan yang mudah." Dia sedang mengarahkan para juniornya tentang gerakan mereka di salah satu lagu di dalam album terbaru mereka.

"Kepalamu mudah, itu terlalu berlebihan untuk lagu kami" Kyuhyun—seorang juniornya itu mulai berargumentasi. Jika ditanya siapa seseorang yang berani protes tentang kemampuan seorang Kim Kibum dalam mengemas sesuatu hingga laku di jual pastilah seorang Kyuhyun dan jika ditanya lagi siapa seseorang yang berani memprotes suara indah seorang Kyuhyun itu pastilah Kibum. "Dinginkan kepalamu jika ingin memberikan dance itu untuk lagu kami. Ini tak seperti dirimu Kim!" Kyuhyun tahu Kibum sedang banyak pikiran dan aksi mata mata mereka pada tindak tanduk Kihyun dengan pacar barunya adalah masalah utama. Kyuhyun hanya mengingatan betapa perlunya Kibum untuk menjadi professional.

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Kyuhyun.

Hanya senyuman dan Kibum mengerti Kyuhyun—hanya Kyuhyun yang sadar betapa buruknya perasaannya sekarang ini. "Putar kembali lagunya!" Chanyeol—salah satu personil di boyband yang sama dengan Kyuhyun langsung melakukan perintah itu.

Suara music terdengar. Kyuhyun berdiri di depan Kibum, menatap dalam ke mata suaminya itu dari cermin, begitupun Kibum. Mereka dalam posisi menghadap di sisi cermin yang sama. Kyuhyun mulai menjantikkan jarinya, mulai menghitung tempo dan suaranya dari music yang menggema di ruangan itu terdengar. Itu lagunya. Lagu yang diciptakan oleh suaminya untuknya yang merasa kesepian. Dia bahkan tak yakin Kibum kesepian dengan wajah dingin datar itu.

Kibum perlahan melangkah mendekatinya dengan langkah tenang dan Kyuhyun merasa ia ingin menangis ketika Kibum akan menyentuh bahunya kemudian ia menghindar. Mereka sedang menikmati music dan ini cara Kibum menemukan inspirasinya—membiarkan ia merasakan musiknya. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah merasakan maksud Kibum di dalam lagu itu. Lagu kepedihan yang merasakan sendiri. Merindu kemudian layu lalu mati.

Tapi sepertinya Kibum sempat melupakan maksud tujuannya membuat lagu itu.

Kibum bergerak ke arah berlawan dengan Kyuhyun, membuat seolah jarak mereka menjauh. Beatnya mulai cepat dan tanpa sadar keduanya melakukan gerakan yang sama. Anggaplah Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling membaca pikiran masing masing, seolah mereka mengenal satu sama lain dengan sangat baik. Mereka bergerak secara acak dan itu sama persis.

Iris mereka bertemu dan Kibum bergerak mendekat lagi, menarik Kyuhyun ke dekapannya tetapi pria bersuara indah itu kembali menghidar dengan seringai di bibirnya. Mencoba menggoda. Mengungkapkan betapa tak mudahnya mendapatkan dirinya—seperti arti dari lirik pada lagu itu.

Kyuhyun berputar, mengelilingi tubuh Kibum dan Kibum tersenyum. Moodnya membaik.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Caranya benar, menghibur Kibum hanyalah dengan masuk ke dunianya. Seni adalah dunia Kibum dann Kyuhyun telah berada di dalamnya dan sangat mengenalnya. Semua terperangah, selain gerakan lembut patah patah keduanya, senyuman itu seakan memberi jiwa tersendiri. Seperti—

Pasangan suami istri.

Kibum mendekap Kyuhyun. Lengan kekarnya berada di pinggang Kyuhyun, memeluknya dari belakang dan mereka seolah berdansa di bagian akhir lirik.

Music berhenti. Kyuhyun buru buru melepas dekapan Kibum.

"Itu keren"—Hyukjae ada di sana. Tersenyum khas gummy smilenya. "Kau terlihat kerepotan menggantikanku Kibum" tawa renyahnya. Dia adalah personil boyband Kibum, si dancing machine yang harus selalu mengakui bahwa Kibum selalu keren. "Kita akan pakai gerakan itu" wajahnya masih pucat. Lelaki itu memang cuti karena sakit.

"Kurasa kau masih perlu istirahat, Hyuk"

"Kau bercanda?" Hyukjae itu keras kepala. Member terfavorit Kibum di dalam boybandnya. "Kau itu penulis lagu. Kau membuat kita tidak comeback dan membuat para fans kita di luar sana menunggu karena kau sibuk membuat koreo yang bukan bidangmu di sini. Kau pasti bercanda Kim!"

Kibum memilih menyerah. "Kita akan pakai gerakan itu"

"Kalau begitu kita perlu pasangan, sunbaenim! Apa kita akan memakai penari wanita?" leader boyband Kyuhyun berteriak senang.

"Tentu saja tidak"

"Kau menyuruh kami berpasangan?" Chanyeol protes.

"Tidak. Kita akan pakai standmic" Hyukjae tertawa iblis. "Bagaimana menurutmu Kibum?"

Kibum memilih menaikkan bahunya. Dia mengambil botol air mineral di sudut ruangan, menegak setengah isinya. "Kyu!" dia memanggil patner dancenya tadi. Kyuhyun menoleh, dan Kibum melembar botol air mineral miliknya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun reflek menangkapnya, meneguk habis seluruhnya.

"Kibum! Kyuhyun! Kemarilah!" dan suara pemilik agensi mereka membuat keduanya menoleh. Seluruh manusia buru buru membungkuk pada atasan mereka dan pemilik agensi mereka itu memberikan isyarat untuk kembali melakukan kegiatan masing masing.

"Yo!" Kyuhyun selalu suka seenaknya bahkan pada pemilik agensi ia tidak sopan.

"Yifan beri hormat pada dua seniormu"

Ika. Zordick

Kibum melirik malas pada biodata bocah di hadapannya. Tingginya diatas rata rata bocah di usianya, dia hanya terpaut setahun dari Kihyun mereka. Rambutnya pirang—tertata seperti pangeran di serial komik cantik dan fashionable. Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat berbinar, lelaki tiga belas tahun itu sangat tampan. Beda tipis dengan Kibum menurutnya.

"Jadi?"

"Namaku Yifan, ibuku seorang Canada dan ayahku Cina. Nice to meet you two, sunbaenim!"—dia memperkenalkan dirinya dan pemilik agensi menganguk angguk senang melihatnya. "Saya mengidolakan anda berdua"

"Kau ingin tanda tangan" Kibum memang dingin. Dia tidak pernah ramah pada orang yang baru dikenalnya, Kyuhyun menyikut perut Kibum yang duduk di sampingnya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu Yifan" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Dia akan dibawah bimbingan kalian berdua. Kyuhyun akan melatih vokalnya dan kau akan melatih dia dalam drama" Kibum memandang tidak suka si pemilik agensi.

"Yesung hyung lebih baik dalam vocal dibanding dia" Kibum menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun tak terima

"Yesung sibuk dalam reality show barunya dan album solonya." Kyuhyun itu alternative tentu saja. Kibum bahkan tidak percaya kalau si pemilik agensi langsung menunjuk Kyuhyun begitu saja tanpa melihat Yesung—anggota satu boybandnya terlebih dahulu.

"Masalah jadwal aku serahkan pada kalian! Dia sudah debut seminggu yang lalu sebagai MC dan aku akan mengirimkan print out naskah drama yang kau perankan bersamanya nanti" dan pemilik agensi mereka menutup pintu ruang latihan yang berukuran lebih kecil itu meninggalkan tiga lelaki yang hanya bisa saling menatap itu.

"Margamu Wu?" Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tentu saja kenal keluarga bangsawan Cina itu. Mereka rekan keluarga dalam bisnis.

Yifan—bocah tampan itu tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk. "Begitulah."

Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan salah satu penerus keluarga itu. "Kau penerus tunggal?" dan pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja. Kembali Yifan mengangguk. "Dia pas sekali dengan Kihyun kita"

Kibum menjatuhkan berkas di tangannya, melotot pada Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan cengiran. "Jangan seenaknya Cho!" Kibum tidak menyukainya. Anaknya terlalu kecil. Tapi dibanding dengan si preman cilik itu Kibum lebih menyukai bocah dihadapannya.

"Kau bersekolah dimana di korea ini?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya ketika Kibum membuang wajahnya. Kibum lebih memilih menatap dirinya sendiri. Terserah Kyuhyun sajalah.

Yifan mencoba mengingat dan nama sekolah Kihyun keluar dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Kibum. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, menunjukkan sebuah foto dirinya, Kibum dan Kihyun yang terbaru. "Kau mengenal anak ini?"

"Itu si siswa terpintar bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk senang. "Dia anak kami. Tolong rahasiakan soal ini ya!"

"Eh?"

"Aku sebagai ibunya mengizinkanmu untuk mendekati anak kami, bukankah begitu Kibum?"

"Jika kau bisa mengambil hati anak kami, aku akan membayarmu" Yifan bahkan berdecak ketika Kibum mengatakan itu. Lelaki keren itu berjuta kali lebih keren saat ini.

"Katakanlah apa yang kau inginkan, kami bisa berikan segalanya!"

Yifan tertawa ceria. Dia meraih tangan ke dua lelaki dewasa itu. "Kalau begitu jadikan aku sebagai penerus kalian di dunia hiburan. Aku adalah perpaduan diantara kalian di atas panggung"

"Baiklah"

TBC

"Hi, Kihyun!"|"Siapa si pangeran itu? Dia terlihat konyol karena ingin menempel padamu"|"JANGAN URUSI URUSANKU!"|"Kihyun kita berubah"|"Kalian konyol"|


	3. Chapter 3

**Teenagers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kihyun**

Seorang ayah itu harus menjaga istri dan anak perempuannya sepenuh hati dan jiwanya. Baiklah, Kibum yang penuh karisma. Kibum yang tampan dan Kibum yang selalu keren dimata semua orang di FF ini menghela nafas. Ia sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang suka mengeluh soal keadaan, tapi menjadi seorang ayah sekaligus suami yang baik sepertinya sangat sulit untuknya.

Tapi ada yang perlu di ralat di sini. Anaknya bukanlah perempuan. Anak satu satunya yang menjadi buah hati keluarga kecilnya itu tidak memiliki buah dada dan berjenis kelamin laki laki. Hanya saja—

Dia uke.

Kibum hampir ingin menelan racun tikus karena mendengar hal itu. Dia terpukul kemudian jatuh lalu tenggelam di sungai—lalu ia sadar ia entah kenapa tidak bisa berenang. Kibum yang selalu tenang kini berada dalam konflik batinnya yang konyol. Dia galau sendiri.

"Ada apa denganmu?" ibunya bertanya—wanita berambut hitam sepinggang yang sengaja di ikalkan itu menatap anaknya yang sedang memasuki ruangan santainya dengan wajah datar layaknya biasanya. Mansion keluarga Kim memang selalu damai, karena anak semata wayang mereka nyaris tak punya ekspresi tapi sang Nyonya besar selalu mengetahui jika ada kegundahan dan kesalahan dihati Kibum. Tiga puluh tahun membesarkan anak tidak patuh dan datarnya itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Kim Jaejoong mengatahui dengan baik bocah tampan yang tak pernah dewasa dimatanya tersebut.

"Mana papa?" Kibum tidak pernah menjawab dengan benar. Dia akan banyak mengeluarkan suara dan rahangnya akan sakit jika bercerita dengan ibunya. Ibunya wanita, ibunya tidak berperan sebagai kepala keluarga jadi percuma saja jika curhat dengannya. Kibum tidak akan mendapat jalan keluar dari masalahnya. Meski "Wanita tidak pernah salah".

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal sendiri dengan tingkah anaknya yang kelewat dingin. Kemana pelukan untuknya? Kemana ciuman manis untuknya? Apakah si Kim datar Kibum itu tidak merindukannya? Padahal Jaejoong sangat rindu, dia sudah punya rencana untuk mendatangi keluarga Kibum akhir pekan ini dengan harapan anaknya itu akan ada di rumah. Salahnya juga sih, ia menonton drama terbaru Kibum di televise dan berakhir ia merindukannya.

Kibum melirik ibunya yang cantik. Menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Jaejoong tersenyum di tengah pelukan hangat itu. Ya… anaknya adalah penurut. Pertama dan terakhir kali Kibum menolak perintah ia dan suaminya adalah ketika Kibum menolak mengurusi perusahaan Kim. Selebihnya Kibum selalu melakukan apapun yang ia pinta bahkan sebelum ia pinta. Kibum juga mengerti dirinya dengan baik.

"Anakku bertambah gemuk" ini pujian di kamus keluarga Kim—berbeda dengan Cho yang artinya perang dunia jika ada yang mengatai salah satu diantara mereka menjadi gemuk. Kibum hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi ibunya yang tengah mencubit pipinya lembut. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Kibum. "Mama rindu padamu"

Kibum menggenggam tangan ibunya—mengisyaratkan ia lebih merindu. Jaejoong meneteskan air mata, "Kau, Kyuhyun dan Kihyun lebih baik tinggal di sini saja. Mama kesepian Kibum" Jaejoong mengeluarkan unek uneknya. Ia tak bisa berpisah dengan anak tercintanya—takkan pernah bisa.

"Jangan mulai lagi Boo!"—suara berat itu menginterupsi. Jaejoong cemberut melihat ke arah suaminya yang mendudukkan diri di sofa single di dekatnya. "Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Kihyun tinggal di sini maka keluarga Cho juga akan protes. Heechul sangat memanjakan anaknya, kau tahu sendiri dan Leeteuk akan selalu mengabulkan rengekkan Heechul"

"Sama sepertimu" rajuk Jaejoong. Yunho hanya tertawa kecil. Ya… dia juga selalu menuruti istrinya seperti sang besan. Dia menatap Kibum kemudian, menatap anaknya dengan sepasang mata musang yang penuh karisma itu. "Kita bisa keruang kerja papa jika kau merasa ada yang perlu dibicarakan Kibum"

"AKU MERINDUKAN KIBUM, YUNHO!" protes Jaejoong.

"Dia sedang membutuhkanku, Jae" Yunho menuntun anaknya untuk mengikutinya.

Ika. Zordick

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau tahu aku seorang gay?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Kibum. Yunho menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan yang tengah bertumpu pada meja. Sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, tapi ia mengerti maksudnya. Kibum sedang merasa dilema. Dan mungkin itu menyangkut keluarga kecilnya.

Yunho tetaplah Yunho. Dia tipe ayah pengertian meski bukan yang perhatian seperti Leeteuk. Dia tersenyum lembut. "Aku hancur Kibum" dan kata kata itu membuat Kibum menunduk semakin dalam. Ia menyesal membuat ayahnya kecewa dan kini ia merasakan kekecewaan yang serupa. Ia hancur.

"Maaf"

Yunho tertawa kemudian. Agak keras hingga Kibum menatap ayahnya yang kini bersandar di kursi kerjanya. "Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku tidak normal"

Yunho menghela nafas. "Bukan itu yang ingin ku dengar darimu Kibum. Bukan maaf dan penyesalanmu." Dia menatap Kibum penuh arti. "Jika seandainya aku memintamu berpisah dari Kyuhyun dan menikahkanmu dengan wanita yang kupilih apakah yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kibum membalas tatapan itu. Ayahnya tengah menantangnya. "Aku akan meminta maaf sekali lagi, papa."

"Aku kecewa"

"Kau akan lebih kecewa ketika aku tidak bahagia"

Yunho bertepuk. Memberi applause pada sang anak yang memang selalu membanggakannya. Kibum memang seorang jenius. Ia bisa membaca keadaan sebaik para pembisnis, tapi sayangnya dia tak berminat kea rah sana. "Aku mencintai ibumu seperti kau mencintai Kyuhyun saat ini. Aku mencintai dirimu seperti kau mencintai Kihyun. Dan ibumu mencintaimu seperti Kyuhyun mencintai Kihyun. Meski Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang istri, ia akan tersiksa karena buah hatinya tak bahagia dan airmata istri adalah tombak kasat mata untuk hati. Aku akan mati kalau ibumu terus menangis"

"Aku akan mati jika Kyuhyun terus menangis" Kibum menatap ayahnya dengan senyuman killernya. Ia menemukan jawabannya sudah. "Aku takut Kihyun memilih jalan yang salah"

"Tidak ada salahnya memilihkan jalan untuknya, asalkan dia bahagia. Kami benar memilihkan jalanmu dengan Kyuhyun, bukankah begitu?"

Kibum tampak berpikir. "Terima kasih papa"

Ika. Zordick

Pagi ini terik. Sangat terik untuk melakukan jam olahraga. Kihyun yakin ia akan jatuh pada giliran larinya nanti. Sejujurnya, ia tidak terlalu suka olahraga yang bisa membuatnya dehidrasi. Dia menatap miris manusia abnormal—menurutnya—yang kelewat hyperaktif yang kini melompat lompat. Katanya sih pemanasan. Apa dia tidak tahu cuaca hari ini sudah sangat panas.

"Hei Jooheon!" Kihyun ingin mengutarakan maksud ke tidak sukaannya. Ini sangat panas dan bisakah teman luar biasanya itu berdiri di depannya untuk menghalangi sinar matahari yang menyengat kulitnya?

"Ya? Kau kenapa Kihyun? Jangan jadi anak manja begitu! Ayo bergabung! Berikutnya giliran kita!" Kihyun benci soal semangat itu. Dia tak ingin berlari saja, dia ingin mengamankan diri di ruang UKS saja. "Jangan berpikir kau akan ke UKS, kau bahkan kalah dengan para anak wanita"

Kihyun tidak suka dirinya di banding bandingkan dengan para siswi. Dia itu pria dan dia kuat kalau hanya soal olahraga. Tapi tidak di halaman dengan matahari yang terik.

"Mereka hanya ingin melihat kakak kelas yang tampan" celetuk salah satu teman sekelas mereka. Kihyun dan Jooheon serempak melihat ke arah kumpulan siswi yang kini menatap tertarik sambil berbisik bisik pada anak kelas delapan yang tengah bermain bola di tengah lapangan bola sekolah mereka. Ya, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang pangeran di sana. Dengan rambut pirangnya dan tingginya yang diatas rata rata itu.

Jooheon mendengus, mata minimalisnya itu terlihat semakin menyipit. "Aku iri padanya. Ia diperhatikan para wanita hanya karena matanya besar" itu unek unek yang tak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Kihyun memutar bola matanya. Kakak kelasnya pintar, artis atau apapun itu ia nyaris tak peduli. Asalkan hidupnya masih anteng anteng saja.

"Berhentilah sok tahu! Ini giliran kita" para wanita melirik kagum pada Kihyun. Anak lelaki yang berparas cute itu selalu bisa menarik perhatian kaum hawa dengan sifat yang nyaris mirip ayahnya dan senyuman manis milik ibunya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, melakukan peregangan yang ringan ketika berdiri di garis start. Jooheon memajukan mulutnya, dia selalu kalah dari si juara satu.

"Bagaimana caranya menarik perhatian para wanita, Kihyun?" Jooheon iri. Dia kan juga menarik sebenarnya.

Kihyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dahinya berkerut. "Lebih baik kau berpikir bagaimana cara menaikkan nilai nilaimu disbanding mencari wanita" ini nasihat baik yang keluar dari mulut berbisa Kihyun. Jooheon jadi dendam. Dia bersumpah akan meninggalkan Kihyun sepuluh meter dibelakang agar bocah pujaan wanita itu malu.

"Bersiap!" teriakan ketua kelas mereka membuat Kihyun dan Jooheon mulai konsentrasi dengan lapangan di hadapan mereka. Dan letusan pistol menandakan pertandingan diantara keduanya dimulai. Kihyun dan Jooheon mengayunkan langkah pertama mereka dengan cepat. Tapi siapapun sudah dapat menebak apa hasil dari dua rival yang selalu bertengkar tersebut. Jooheon akan selalu menang dalam olahraga meski Kihyun berusaha dengan sangat keras.

Sementara striker tampan kelas delapan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bola. Bocah kelas tujuh yang sedang berlomba yang semakin tertinggal di belakang sangat menarik untuknya. Rambut hitam itu bergoyang, tatapan mata sipitnya yang tajam menatap lurus ke depan, bibir merahnya yang mengukir senyuman sambil berteriak keras memberikan kesan tersendiri untuknya.

"Hei Yifan! Kita akan kebobolan" peringat temannya menepuk bahu Yifan—striker tampan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kihyun yang kini sibuk mengatur nafasnya karena kalah telak dari Jooheon.

"Maaf, aku pamit"

"Hei hei" Yifan tak terlalu peduli dengan protesan teman temannya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah menawannya menghampiri bocah yang kini terduduk meraup udara. Yifan buru buru berlari mengambil air mineral dan kembali menghampiri Kihyun.

Dia menjulurkan botol air mineral miliknya itu di depan wajah Kihyun. Seharusnya Kihyun pasti akan menerimanya, menunjukkan senyumannya dan mengatakan "Terima kasih"—skrip yang sangat sempurna. Jika saja—

Benar benar terjadi.

"Kau membuatku tidak bisa melihat ke depan senior" JLEEB. Semua akan tunduk pada Yifan. Semua akan terpesona pada Yifan. Tapi sepertinya Yifan lupa kalau seseorang yang sedang ia dekati adalah anak pasangan yang sangat ia idolakan.

"HAHAHAHA kau kalah Kihyun! Kau lihat itu!" Jooheon mentertawakan Kihyun. Mencoba menarik perhatian teman sebangkunya itu untuk bertanding ulang lalu mempermalukannya sekali lagi. Kihyun berdecih. Ia takkan memakan umpan. Dia tidak bodoh.

Yifan mendelik tidak suka. Jadi ini bocah bernama Jooheon itu? Matanya saja susah sepertinya menatap orang apalagi harus menyukai Kihyunnya—dia sedang mengklaim Kihyun sebagai miliknya—dia tidak takut kalau si ayah akan marah besar jika ada orang lain yang mengklaim anak kesayangannya itu.

"Hei" suara berat Yifan membuat Jooheon menoleh. Kihyun juga ikut ikutan melirik kea rah senior mereka yang sedang memanggil Jooheon—dia penasaran. "Ayo lomba lari!"

Ika. Zordick

" _Aku merindukanmu"_ Kyuhyun terkikik mengetik pesan singkatnya itu pada suaminya. SEND.

Ia tak sabar dengan balasan Kibum. Dia ingin sekali Kibum ada di sini dan memeluknya. Tapi kan itu tidak mungkin. Kibum sedang sibuk dengan syutingnya. Syuting drama apa sih itu judulnya. Kyuhyun lupa. Dia sendiri tidak pernah menonton film yang dibintangi oleh Kibum, ia lebih suka melihat variety show suaminya itu atau sekedar music videonya. Anggaplah Kyuhyun tidak terlalu suka drama.

"Hei, hyung. Ku dengar kau ada jadwal dengan Kibum dan trainee Yifan itu kan?" Chanyeol—salah satu anggota boyband Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Kyuhyun—mengingatkan jadwalnya, sebenarnya itu bukan tugasnya. Dia hanya terlalu suka dengan trainee baru mereka, terlihat sangat menjanjikan banyak uang. Setidaknya jika Yifan terkenal ia bisa ambil libur seminggu.

Kyuhyun memilih menatap Chanyeol tajam. Ia tidak suka diganggu jika sedang menunggu balasan SMS Kibum. "Mereka sedang syuting di studio sebelah" Chanyeol bermaksud membela diri. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun itu orang yang paling mengerikan di kelompok mereka. Dia bisa marah dan melakukan hal yang di sukai tanpa harus memikirkan resikonya.

Senyuman itu terukir di bibir Kyuhyun, melihat Kibum melakukan adegan yang tidak datar meski itu pura pura pasti sangat menyenangkan. Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari belakang stage—bagian tampil grupnya telah selesai beberapa waktu lalu dan ia punya waktu kosong sampai Kibum serta Yifan menyelesaikan syuting mereka. Menghampiri keduanya tidak akan masalah kan?

Kyuhyun melangkah riang menyusuri koridor gedung salah satu stasiun televise tersohor di Korea itu. Dia melihat tulisan studio 3 di sana. Ini tempatnya. Ia membuka dengan santai pintunya, melihat ruangan itu sudah di setting sebagai bar. Sangat keren. Kyuhyun berharap ia bisa suatu hari nanti memainkan peran sebagai bad boy. Pasti keren sekali.

"Sunbaenim!" Yifan tersenyum cerah melihat Kyuhyun yang persis seperti bocah hilang celigukan ke sana kemari. Dia melambaikan tangannya dan Kyuhyun bergegas menghampiri lelaki tampan itu. "Sebentar lagi bagian Kibum sunbaenim" Yifan menunjuk Kibum yang melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bar.

Kibum tampak berbeda. Dia mengenakan jaket kulit hitam yang dipadukan dengan jelana jeans biru. Kulit kecoklatan Kibum tampak sempurna ketika di padukan dengan make up berupa eyeliner tebal di bagian matanya. Kyuhyun jadi iri. Dia ingin seperti itu. Bad boy yang sexy.

Seorang wanita berpakaian minim duduk di salah satu kursi bar, tidak tertarik untuk ikut berdansa dengan sekumpulan orang di lantai dansa. "Aku sudah katakan, aku muak kau berada di sini" suara berat Kibum di perbesar dengan mikropon hingga terdengar di tengah music keras yang berbunyi.

Ekspresi wanita itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin mencolok matanya. Terlihat menggoda dengan memasang wajah malas. Siapa yang mampu memandang malas wajah suaminya yang keterlaluan tampannya itu.

Sreet—

Kyuhyun menganga kali ini.

Matanya membulat tak percaya.

Suaminya menarik wanita itu, menahan tengkuk wanita itu kemudian meraup bibir wanita itu dengan rakus. Demi Tuhan! Apa ini!?

"Ki—kibum" Kyuhyun menggumam.

Yifan bertepuk. "Kibum sunbaenim keren sekali. Aku ingin sekali seperti di—" Yifan berkedip beberapa kali melihat Kyuhyun yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mirip sekali dengan Kihyun. Dan—"Sunbaenim?" air mata Kyuhyun yang jatuh seolah mengiris hatinya. Kenapa?

"Sunbaenim, itu hanya ak—" Yifan ingin menjelaskan kalau mereka sedang berakting. Ya itu Cuma acting yang dilakukan Kibum di studio 3. Kenapa Kyuhyun harus menangis melihat itu. Bukankah adegannya tidak menyentuh sama sekali.

Jemari lentik wanita itu merambat naik ke wajah Kibum. Mengelus lembut leher putih lelakinya. Tidak! Tidak! Kyuhyun tidak suka ini.

"KIBUUUM!" dia berteriak. Dengan amarah yang menguasainya dan sepertinya ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang berteriak. Kibum cepat menarik dirinya—dia reflek. Bola matanya membesar saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di sana dengan tatapan sarat kekecewaan.

Astaga!

Nafas Kyuhyun memburu. Bahunya naik turun. Kibum masih diam di posisinya, tangannya masih memeluk erat pinggang si wanita. Dia syok. Hingga—

"CUT!" suara sutradara menginterupsi keidiotannya.

Kibum buru buru membungkuk. Meminta maaf—mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak bisa melanjutkan syutingnya hari ini dan mengulang adegan tadi. Ia turun dari bar setingan itu, dia hamper saja terjatuh karena kabel yang melintang di kakinya. Ia cepat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Kyu—ini" Kibum jadi serba salah. Dia seperti habis kepergok selingkuh.

BUGH—

Dan tinju Kyuhyun yang berasal dari tangan kurusnya itu melayang ke wajah Kibum.

"Aaah" Seluruh manusia yang berada di studio 3 meringis sakit melihat aksi itu. Yifan bahkan berusaha menutup mulutnya melihat adegan yang sulit di percaya tersebut. Kibum tidak melawan, ia melihat sayu pada Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun nyalang menatapnya.

"Ada orang yang berkelahi! Pisahkan mereka!" sutradara yang baru sadar akan apa yang terjadi mengeluarkan perintah.

"Astaga oppa!" lawan main Kibum bahkan terpekik melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku" dan tindakan Kibum yang bersujud di kaki Kyuhyun adalah adegan terluar biasa yang bisa mereka saksikan. Percayalah, Kibum akan melompat ke dalam semen panas asalkan Kyuhyun yang minta. Segalanya lebih baik dari pada tatapan kekecewaan milik Kyuhyun.

Seorang sunbaenim bersujud di kaki seseorang yang diorbitkannya. Ini lucu sebenarnya.

"Kita pergi Yifan!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan bocah di sampingnya. Keluar dari studio 3 dengan kericuhan yang ditimbulkannya.

Ika. Zordick

"Kau baik baik saja sunbaenim?" Yifan melirik takut takut pada Kyuhyun yang kini menumpang mobilnya. Kyuhyun tidak menangis layaknya wanita—ingat dia seorang pria. Dia hanya melamun, melihat jalanan dari jendela di sampingnya, atau malah menatap bayang dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Kyuhyun masih diam. Dia tak menanggapi perkataan Yifan. Ia memang tak mendengarnya. Yifan berinisiatif, ia menggoyang pelan bahu Kyuhyun—hingga membuat lelaki berperawakan kurus pucat itu tersentak. "Kau baik baik saja sunbaenim?" Yifan mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Menghela nafasnya. Bola mata Kyuhyun terlihat berkaca kaca. "TENTU SAJA TIDAK BAIK BAIK SAJA! HUWEEEE" dan dia persis seperti bayi saat ini. Jujur, wajahnya terlihat jelek tapi kalau Yifan—yang notabenenya adalah seorang fans setia Kyuhyun, ia akan mengatakan wajah idolanya itu sangat lucu dan imut. "SI KIBUM BODOH ITU BERSELINGKUH! AKAN KUCIUM BIBIRNYA DENGAN DONGKRAK NANTI. HUWEEEE"

Masih meracau. Yifan tidak tahu harus tertawa atau malah turut prihatin. Jelas jelas Kibum sedang melakukan adegan di scenario dan kalimat Kyuhyun mengandung unsur yang membuatnya geli sendiri. "Kyuhyun hyung" Yifan memanggil Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Yifan merentangkan tangannya. Dia tersenyum. "Kau perlu pelukan?" itu pertanyaan yang membuat racauan itu berubah menjadi isakkan. Hidung Kyuhyun bahkan sudah memerah karena ingusnya yang meleleh. Dia memeluk Yifan erat. Rasanya tidak sehangat tubuh Kibum, tubuh itu juga tidak senyaman Kibum. Tapi Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh itu lebih dari cukup untuk memberikannya ketenangan. Beginikah rasanya memiliki anak lelaki. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau ia punya Kihyun yang sedang menunggunya pulang.

Ika. Zordick

"Hi Kihyun!"

Kihyun menatap tak percaya dengan sosok tampan tinggi yang dikenalnya sebagai seniornya yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Senyum canggung Yifan tidak menjelaskan apapun kenapa seniornya yang tidak terlalu ia kenal akrab itu bisa berada di depan rumahnya, mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan menggendong ibunya yang tengah tertidur di punggungnya.

"Hi"—itu balasan datar Kihyun. Ia tidak suka. Sangat tidak suka kalau ada orang lain yang mencampuri keluarganya. "Ada apa dengan dia?" Kihyun menunjuk Kyuhyun—berpura pura tidak mengenal ibunya itu.

"Boleh aku membawanya masuk? Dia sepertinya kelelahan meraung tapi tidak menangis dari tadi" Yifan sedang menjelaskan kenapa Kyuhyun bisa terkapar di punggungnya dengan iler yang membasahi bagian bahu Yifan. "Ayahmu—ah maksudku Kibum sunbaenim—" Yifan bingung sendiri bagaimana cara menjelaskannya.

Kihyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tapi ia dapat beberapa kesimpulan. Pertama, dua bocah yang terperangkap di tubuh dewasa alias kedua orang tuanya pasti sedang bertengkar. Kedua, Yifan adalah seseorang yang mengetahui bahwa ia adalah anak dari pasangan artis terkenal itu. Kihyun memiringkan tubuhnya, mempersilahkan Yifan masuk.

Kihyun segera menutup pintu. Ia setengah berlari, membukakan pintu kamar orang tuanya dan membantu Yifan menidurkan ibunya di ranjang. Mereka berdua keluar dari kamar ketika Kihyun selesai menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya—" Yifan bermaksud menjelaskan. Tapi Kihyun adalah seseorang yang mengenal dengan baik ayah ibunya. Ia secara tidak langsung paham apa yang terjadi. Ibunya yang terlalu sensitive dan manja sementera ayahnya yang tidak peka dan susah mengungkapkan perasaan dengan benar. Itu masalah rutin yang terjadi. Hanya saja sepertinya saat ini ketidak pekaan dan kemanjaan ibunya dalam level yang lebih tinggi.

"Tidak usah dijelaskan. Mereka akan baik baik saja" Kihyun melenggang santai dan ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. "Silahkan duduk!" tidak sopan kan kalau dia membiarkan tamu untuk berdiri. Kihyun meraih ponselnya yang berada di meja depan sofa, mendial nomor ayahnya.

"Mom sudah dirumah, dia baik baik saja." Kihyun to the point pada ayahnya di seberang sana. Ia dapat mendengar helaan nafas lega dari Kibum. "Sunbaenim, siapa namamu?" –itulah hebatnya Kihyun. Dia tidak pernah peduli pada keberadaan Yifan di sekolah.

"Yifan, aku Wu Yifan" Yifan menggaruk canggung lehernya. Entah kenapa ia malu sendiri memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dia diantar oleh Yifan, Dad" sepertinya Kibum bertanya soal orang yang mengantar Kyuhyunnya. Kihyun menganguk angguk kemudian, Yifan jadi penasaran apa pembicaraan ayah anak itu. "Iya aku tahu. Sampai nanti"

Kihyun menutup telponnya. Ia melihat ke samping—menemukan Yifan yang sedang menatapnya. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Yifan rasa Kihyun itu—

"Daddy bilang kau sebaiknya menginap di sini. Dia masih membereskan masalah yang ditimbulkan oleh ibuku. Apa kau lapar?" Kihyun beranjak dari sofa, tanpa sadar Yifan melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Kihyun.

Anak lelaki lebih muda setahun darinya itu menuju dapur. Mengambil makanan dari kulkas dan mulai memanaskannya. "Kau bisa masak?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja.

"Ibuku itu kalau memasak bisa menghasilkan reaksi kimia yang beracun" Yifan rasa Kihyun seorang yang sangat pintar—ia bicara tentang reaksi kimia—sebenarnya Kihyun sedang menghina masakan Kyuhyun. "Aku belajar dari buku, dan kalau hanya memanaskan makanan aku tahu begitu saja" jelasnya.

"Adakah yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Duduk saja di sana" Yifan seolah terhipnotis. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Menatapi punggung Kihyun yang sedang sibuk memanaskan makanan dan membuatkan coklat panas untuknya. Kihyun itu menakjubkan. Dia bisa melakukan segalanya. Yifan bahkan tak pernah bisa semandiri itu.

Kihyun mematikan kompornya, menghidangkan makanan dan segelas coklat panas di hadapan Yifan. Dia duduk di hadapan Yifan. "Makanlah!" Kihyun berbicara dengan dingin tapi Yifan merasakan kehangatan di hatinya.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar. "Itu pasti Daddy" gumam Kihyun.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" nama ibunya akan selalu menjadi yang selalu keluar dari mulut ayahnya. Kihyun menghela nafas. Yifan buru buru bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, membungkuk formal pada Kibum. "Lanjutkan saja makanmu! Antarkan Yifan ke kamar tamu, Kihyun."

"Ya. Dia di kamar"

Kibum bergegas menuju kamarnya dan Kyuhyun. "Jangan bangunkan dia tidur! Moodnya akan membaik setelah tidur" ini saran Kihyun dan Kibum tersenyum simpul pada anaknya. Setidaknya ia berterima kasih karena Kihyun lebih seperti dirinya dari segi sikap.

BLAAM

Suara pintu tertutup terdengar. "Yifan, kurasa aku sudah lumayan mengantuk. Kamarmu di sebelah sana, aku tidak terlalu suka tidur ku terganggu. Jadi anggaplah sebagai rumahmu sendiri" Kihyun sedang memperingatkan kalau dia tidak bisa memperlakukan tamu dengan hormat.

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun terusik. Ia terjaga ketika sinar matahari masuk dari celah jendela kamarnya, mengetuk pelupuk matanya dan bola mata itu terbuka. Iris hitam itu memerangkapnya, ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di sana. Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit, dekapan hangat Kibum kadang membuatnya melayang—lupa kalau ia sedang proses marahan.

"KE—" Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin protes, membentak, memaki dan menendang Kibum agar menjauh darinya. Tapi semuanya seolah sirna ketika Kyuhyun menangkap guratan lelah di wajah yang selalu tampan itu. Kecupan hangat menyambut paginya di bibir. Kyuhyun diam seribu bahasa. Ini waktunya mendengar penjelasan Kibum.

"Semalam hanya acting. Kau salah paham" Kibum selalu menjelaskan secara ringkas. Karena meskipun Kibum berkicau sampai mulutnya berbuih dan rahangnya sakit, Kyuhyun takkan mengerti kata katanya. Lelaki dengan mood mengerikan itu akan menggunakan dungkulnya disbanding otaknya jika ia sedang marah.

"Kau tidak tidur semalaman?" lihat kan! Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menyimak penjelasan Kibum. Dia salah focus.

Kibum tersenyum. Ia menyerukkan kepalanya ke dada Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika istriku menangis karena aku?" sejujurnya, Kyuhyun hanya menangis setetes air mata semalam—selebihnya hanya merengek dan meracau. Ia tak benar benar menangis. Kyuhyun kan tetap laki laki, dia lebih suka membuat tangis disbanding menangis.

Kyuhyun luluh. Kibum selalu berhasil berlaku romantic di saat terakhir. Ya di saat Kyuhyun sudah marah besar.

"Kibum~"

"Hm" nah… kebiasaan buruk Kibum kembali lagi. Padahal tadi dia bisa berbicara panjang—meski sedikit.

"Aku minta maaf sudah salah paham" Baru Kyuhyun paham atas penjelasan Kibum. Penjelasan itu sudah terlalu lama sebenarnya untuk dibahas kembali. Sudah keburu tutup kasus tapi Kyuhyun mengembalikannya ke permukaan.

Kibum menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Kyuhyun. Ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Mengecup lembut bibir istrinya dan menautkan jemari mereka di bawah selimut. Kibum suka menunjukkan cintanya lewat perbuatan belakangan ini. Kyuhyun sendiri yang bilang dia tidak suka Kibum yang mengobral cinta seperti drama picisan di tv.

Iris kelam malamnya menatap caramel coklat milik Kyuhyun—menyelaminya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian, mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjawab ciuman sang suami. Cukup lama—mereka berpangutan hingga Kyuhyunlah yang menjauhkan wajahnya lebih dulu. Dia kewalahan kalau melawan nafas Kibum yang terlatih lebih baik disbanding dirinya. "Aku akan bangunkan Kihyun dulu. Dia bisa terlambat" Kyuhyun malu sendiri kalau di tatapi Kibum. Nanti bisa bisa mereka jadi morning sex dan berakhir ia tak jadi kerja.

Dia beranjak dari tempat tidur. Bangkit dan berjalan agak sempoyongan—sepertinya nyawanya belum terkumpul semuanya. Dia harus bangun atau Kibum berubah menjadi buaya penerkam. Kibum sendiri terkekeh dalam hatinya. Istrinya begitu lucu.

Tapi baru beberapa detik Kyuhyun keluar—istri lucunya itu berlari ke dalam kamar. Kibum tidak jadi tidur. Ia menatap penasaran Kyuhyun yang mencari cari kamera. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Sedang sibuk!" jawaban super kurang ajar Kyuhyun membuat Kibum penasaran. Kyuhyun kembali berlari setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan. Kibum mengikutinya.

Sesampainya di kamar Kihyun, Kyuhyun sibuk memotret anaknya yang terlihat tertidur lelap dengan Yifan—bocah tampan yang baru meniti karirnya di dunia keartisan itu di bawah selimut yang sama. Tampaknya Kyuhyun yang berperan jadi ibu menikmati dirinya mengabadikan momen momen penting sang anak.

Sementara itu—

Kibum melotot menatap anaknya yang sedang di tiduri—tidur dengan—Yifan.

BRAAK—

Suara kepalan tinju Kibum yang beradu dengan pintu sontak membangunkan keduanya. Kihyun menatap datar si tamu yang ternyata tersesat di kamarnya, sementara Yifan terpesona dengan pemandangan paginya berupa wajah bangun tidur Kihyun yang baginya begitu cerah seperti mentari diluar sana.

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU?"

"Dasar konyol" oke, ini gumaman Kihyun yang menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Kyuhyun buru buru menahan Kibum yang siap mencekik Yifan.

"Sunbaenim! AKU BISA JELASKAN! AAAA"

"KIBUM TENANGLAH! KIBUM KIBUM KIBUM!"

TBC

Baiklah…

Ini bulan Oktober—tepatnya akhir Oktober. Tidak adakah yang tertarik membuat event Kihyun di bulan Desember nanti? xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Teenagers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kihyun**

"Selamat pagi sunbaenim!" sapaan itu hanya di tanggapi Kibum dengan anggukan. Ia malas berekspresi dan energinya terkuras habis karena aksi cekik mencekik dengan Yifan—sementara ia tidak tidur semalaman. Wajahnya terlihat kusut—tapi tak menghilangkan ketampanannya. Ia menikmati kopi paginya—di studio music di agensinya. Menatap datar para trainee yang cukup pantas ia latih.

Dia menghela nafas—menghilangkan satu keberuntungannya siang ini.

Ya!

Anggaplah dia memang sedang sial hari ini. Kim Kibum sedang sangat sial karena harus berhadapan dengan para trainee yang wajahnya diatas rata rata namun tidak punya bakat sama sekali. Kibum sering kali di hadapkan dengan para trainee yang mempunyai ciri khas sebagai visual. Membuatnya kadang geram—akan sangat sulit melatih para anak manja itu.

Dia menatap malas file di tangannya—membolak baliknya. Membanding bandingkan foto dengan manusia aslinya. "Yifan di sini?" suara beratnya membuat suasana terasa tegang. Semua trainee itu gugup, mereka sungguh kecil di hadapan senior yang sekarang menjadi produser tersebut;.

"Ya, sunbaenim!" aura gelap Kibum masih menguar—membuat Yifan menelan ludahnya gugup. Tapi bukankah Kyuhyun sudah menjamin hidupnya asalkan ia tidak membahas tentang Kihyun.

"Mulailah bernyanyi!" itu perintah sederhana. Mereka bebas menyanyikan apapun—tapi liriknya terasa berterbangan. Kibum terasa lebih mengerikan dari seorang beruang kutub. Yifan mencoba menetralkan suaranya dengan berdehem sekali.

Suaranya terdengar berat—sepertinya ia sudah melewati masa pubertas disaat suaranya menjadi lebih berat. Kibum menatap datar Yifan—jemarinya mengetuk di atas pahanya. Menikmati? Entahlah!

Dia memiliki potensi—itulah yang dipikirkan Kibum. Selain wajahnya yang tampan, ia punya suara bass yang tak terlatih. "Pergilah keluar!" ini perintah seperti penolakan.

"Tapi sunbaenim—"

"Lari berkeliling di luar, sampai kau merasa mau mati"

Yifan mengeluh. Apakah ini balasan Kibum untuknya? Tidak professional sekali!

Dia kecewa.

Kibum melirik jengah dengan trainee lainnya yang hanya bisa menundukkan wajah mereka. "Bukankah Wu Yifan adalah trainee terbaik di sini?" –semuanya mendongak melihat Kibum. Apa mereka sedang di ancam untuk keluar dari agensi karena tidak lebih baik dari Yifan? Ataukah Kibum sedang memberikan peringatan, bahwa pada Yifan saja ia bisa melakukan hal semena mena?

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian diam di sini! Pergi berlari sana!" itu petunjuk yang mengerikan.

Semua trainee langsung berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Menyisakan Yifan yang memandang bingung. Sepertinya seluruh trainee yang mendapat imbas dari mood buruk Kim Kibum. "Kalau kau tidak senang dengan cara melatihku, kau bisa minta kepala agensi memecatku" Kibum terdengar mengejek.

Ika. Zordick

"AH SIAL SIAL SIAL!" teriakan Yifan menggelegar. Cuaca terik benar benar membuatnya semakin buruk. Yifan tidak akan tahan kalau di suruh berlari seperti ini—olahraga sekolahnya saja mengharuskan berlari 100 meter saja, Kibum kini menyuruhnya berlari sampai mau mati. Apa apaan itu?

"Wah wah… kalian berlatih dengan sangat giat" suara itu Suho bersama boybandnya. Yifan bisa melihat Kyuhyun di sana. Menatap kasihan pada bocah bocah trainee yang tampak kelelahan.

Yifan menghampiri para senior mereka itu—tentu saja bersama teman teman traineenya. "Kalian pasti di latih oleh Kibum sunbaenim?" Chanyeol berusaha menduga duga. Dan sepertinya dugaannya pasti benar. Para trainee mulai mengeluh.

Kyuhyun tertawa—begitu juga dengan satu boybandnya.

"Dia serius melatih kalian kalau begitu" Suho menepuk bahu Yifan. Tinggi mereka tidak sinkorn dengan usia mereka. Tinggi Yifan hampir sama dengan tinggi Suho yang usianya terpaut lebih tua Sembilan tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Berlari untuk menguatkan stamina kalian, sebentar lagi setelah seminggu menjalani seperti ini kalian akan di suruh berlari sambil bernyanyi" Chanyeol membocorkan latihan vocal yang di berikan oleh sunbaenim killer mereka itu. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan senyuman lebarnya—memberikan keteduhan tersendiri. "Ganbatte!" teriaknya mengepalkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempolnya. "Aku tunggu kalian di panggung". Mereka kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Tak lupa Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Dia benar benar malaikat di tengah neraka panas ini" salah satu teman trainee Yifan berbicara. Yifan mengangguk—sekali lagi ia harus mengakui dengan sangat lantang. CHO KYUHYUN ADALAH IDOLANYA.

Ika. Zordick

Melangkah dengan santai. Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya, tidak terasa sudah pukul satu. Kihyun pasti sedang melahap makan siangnya sekarang. Kyuhyun jadi merindukan anak semata wayangnya ketika melihat trainee yang sebaya dengan Kihyun di lapangan tadi. Kibum memang keji memperlakukan trainee. Tapi ia sendiri harus mengakui, dia takkan bisa jadi seperti ini jika Kibum tak melatihnya dengan benar bersama Yesung.

"Pimpinan!" teriak Kyuhyun ketika melihat pemilik agensi mereka akan masuk ke dalam ruanganya.

"Oh Kyuhyun! Bagaimana jadwalmu?" ini pertanyaan yang selalu di pertanyakan si pemilik agensi ketika bertemu ramah dengan artisnya. Basa basi yang buruk menurut Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang tidak laku" dan Kyuhyunlah satu satunya artis yang akan menjawab ketus ditambah rajukan seperti ini. Itulah alasannya kenapa pemilik agensi mereka begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun—terkadang dianggap prilaku diskriminasi. "Kau sedang sibuk?"

"Ya, begitulah!" pemilik agensi mereka selalu sibuk. Kyuhyun rasa dia selalu sibuk memata matai agensi lain. "Aku mendapat surat undangan dari salah satu sekolah elit, mereka meminta artis kita untuk tampil di festival kreasi mereka. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Siapa yang akan kau kirim?" Kyuhyun suka bertanya balik. Mungkin ketularan dari penyakit Kibum.

"Tidak ada, artis artisku itu sombong Kyuhyun. Mereka paling malas dengan acara yang tidak di liput dan tidak penting" pemilik agensi mereka menghela nafas. Terlihat sangat susah dengan artis artisnya yang sudah mendunia.

Kyuhyun mengambil surat itu. Membacanya dan melotot melihat nama sekolah anaknya lah yang mengirimkan surat tersebut. "Pimpinan, kirimkan aku saja!"

"Ha? Kau serius?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin. "Kibum juga sepertinya mau. Kami akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang hebat"

"Kurasa kau berlebihan Kyuhyun—ah" pemilik agensi itu tampak tak setuju. "Kibum itu standar Hollywood"

Pimpinan agensi mereka itu terlalu menghormati artis artis mereka. Dia tidak suka kalau Kibum menjadi tidak nyaman. "Kalau begitu tanyakan saja langsung padanya." Kyuhyun mencibir.

Ika. Zordick

Kihyun menatap datar ketua kelas mereka yang sedang berbicara masalah festival yang sebentar lagi akan dilakukan. Sebenarnya Kihyun akan mengatakan "Tidak menarik" dengan sangat keji. Tapi sebuah kalimat menghentikannya.

"Orang tua kita akan hadir"—Kihyun harus berpikir ulang.

"Kihyun!" Jooheon menyentuh lengan Kihyun dengan menggunakan sikunya. Membuat Kihyun mengubah konsentrasinya dari sang ketua kelas.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau akan membuat pertunjukkan apa?"

Kihyun ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tak tertarik. Tapi deklarasi sang ketua kelas yang lebih menggebu gebu dibanding saat dia mencalon menjadi ketua kelas dahulu membuat Kihyun kembali mengubah pikirannya. "Buat orang tua kita bangga!"

Ya, Kihyun akan selalu mengikuti jalan yang membuat orang tuanya bangga. Dia ingin membuat orang tuanya bangga. "AKU IKUT!" teriaknya spontan sambil menggebrak meja.

"Baiklah Kihyun! Kau yang jadi ketua performancenya" Ketua kelas mereka selalu hebat soal mendapatkan kesempatan. "Aku serahkan padamu! Silahkan yang tertarik konsultasi pada Kihyun!"

Hening—

Seluruh mata kini tertuju padanya. Kihyun bahkan tidak percaya bahwa ia di tunjuk sebagai penanggung jawab.

"Eh?"

Suara tepukan Jooheon yang ceria menyadarkannya. "Kau hebat Kihyun! Aku pikir kau tidak tertarik ternyata kau yang jadi ketuanya"

"Shit!" gumam Kihyun. Dia melirik sang ketua kelas yang menyeringai padanya. Dia dijebak.

Ika. Zordick

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya dari ruang tengah, melirik siapa gerangan yang membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia menemukan sang suami yang tengah membuka sepatunya—menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Kibum Kibum Kibum" ini bukan panggilan manja. Kyuhyun sedang berteriak dan membuat kepala Kibum berdenyut sakit. Ingat, dia tidak tidur.

"Hm" Kibum berjalan melewati Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di sofa begitu saja. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke kulkas—meneguk air mineral di sana. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Kau mencuekiku, datar!" Kyuhyun mulai lagi. Kibum tidak ambil pusing. Setelah selesai meneguk sebotol penuh air mineralnya. Kibum melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Kyuhyun. Dia duduk di samping Kyuhyun—di sofa panjang depan TV. Dia menurunkan kaki Kyuhyun yang di tekuk dan dengan semena mena merebahkan kepalanya di paha kurus suaminya tersebut.

"Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun jadi kasihan melihat wajah lelah Kibum.

"Migrain" jawab Kibum singkat.

"Aku ambilkan obat, atau kau mau ku telpon dokter" Kibum menggeleng. Dia mengambil tangan Kyuhyun, meletakkan tangan itu menutupi matanya.

"Obat yang paling mujarab itu kau" Kibum mungkin sedang menggombal. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, mereka menikah sudah lama, Kibum selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar debar kembali belakangan. Seperti baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. Perasaannya saja atau Kibum makin tampan.

"Gombal" Kyuhyun mencibir. Dia suka tapi malu untuk mengakuinya.

"Ya, aku suka pijitanmu Kyu"

PLAAK—

Dan pukulan mematikan Kyuhyun di wajah Kibum tidak terelakkan. "OUCH!" Kibum mengaduh.

Sakit?

Tentu saja.

"Dasar setan salju datar tidak romantis!" Kyuhyun itu aneh. Ketika Kibum suka menggombalnya dulu, dia tak suka. Kini, ketika Kibum lebih suka mengungkapan cintanya lewat perbuatan, Kyuhyun juga tak suka. Apa Kyuhyun sudah tak cinta Kibum lagi?

"Ya sudah tidak usah" dimata Kyuhyun, Kibum sedang ngambek. Tapi sebenarnya Kibum tidak ingin Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya lagi. Sudah dibilang, Kibum bersedia melompat ke dalam perut bumi asalkan itu demi Kyuhyun—tentu dengan alasan yang logis.

Kyuhyun cepat menahan kepala Kibum yang hendak berpindah dari atas pahanya. Jemarinya beralih memijit lembut kepala Kibum. Matanya menatap dalam pada wajah tampan sang suami. Kibum itu sempurna. Dia anak orang kaya, pintar nyaris jenius, berbakat dan terkenal. Dia patokan hidup Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ingin seperti Kibum tapi dibalik itu dia tak ingin jauh jauh dari Kibum.

Intinya.

Kibum itu rival karir Kyuhyun tapi belahan jiwa Kyuhyun soal hidup. "Kibum" Kyuhyun memanggil.

"Hm?" Kibum menjawab dengan gumamam. Kepalanya masih sakit untuk sekedar membuka mata dan melihat terangnya lampu di atas sana.

"Kibum" Kyuhyun takkan pernah bosan melafalkan nama itu. Jikalau dia mati, maka dia akan menyebutkan Tuhan kemudian Kibum setelahnya. Dia tak ingin durhaka pada Tuhan. Karena Tuhanlah yang membuat Kibum ada di hidupnya.

"Ya?" Kibum masih betah menutup matanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia tak ingin kehilangan Kibum. Orang yang bahkan tak pernah menyakitinya. Jikalau di film film banyak orang yang akan memilih seseorang yang lebih banyak membuatnya menangis, maka Kyuhyun hanya sayang pada orang yang selalu menerimanya apa adanya itu. Orang yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun membungkuk. Meraih bibir merah Kibum dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir itu. Ia mengecupnya dan melumatnya. Matanya perlahan terpejam menikmati ciuman yang telah berbalas tersebut. Kyuhyun suka.

Suka pada Kibum

Suka pada bibirnya.

Kyuhyun melapas ciuman mereka. Dia mengecup hidung Kibum.

Dia suka hidungnya juga.

Kemudian, mengecup dahinya dan dagunya.

Ia suka semuanya. Suka segalanya dari Kibum. Meski ia tahu tak Cuma dia yang menaruh hati pada mahluk sempurna itu. (Ika zordick juga mencintai Kibum)

Tapi ketika semua orang memuja paras Kibum dan segalanya yang ada pada Kibum. Kyuhyunlah yang di puja oleh Kibum. Hanya Kyuhyunlah yang akan dilihat Kibum dalam keramaian. Ketika lampu sorot itu beralih dari panggung ke kursi penonton, ketika panggung benar benar gelap dan tak ada yang melihat Kibum lagi. Kyuhyun tahu Kibum ada di sana dan Kibum pasti menatapnya dari sana.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan iris kelam itu menatapnya. Hal yang paling Kyuhyun suka adalah bola mata itu. Sangat tajam—seolah bisa melindunginya.

Sangat kelam—seolah menenggelamkannya dalam keyakinan.

Sangat indah—seolah membuat Kyuhyun enggan berpaling atas pesonanya.

Kibum menahan gerak Kyuhyun. "Kau kenapa?" meraih pipi Kyuhyun dan menangkupnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak ada" jawabannya singkat. Kyuhyun tak mungkin menjawab kalau dia tak ingin kehilangan Kibum. Kyuhyun mencuri ciuman Kibum sekali lagi, agar lelaki itu tak bertanya lagi. Dia bingung untuk menjawab—gengsinya terlalu besar untuk jujur.

"Kenapa kalian suka sekali melakukan hal tidak senonoh di ruang TV?" suara yang sangat tidak asing itu membuat keduanya buru buru menjauhkan wajah mereka. Kihyun melenggang masuk ke dapur—masih dengan seragam lengkapnya. "Lakukanlah di kamar!" Durhaka kalau Kihyun melarang kedua orang tuanya untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang wajah dilakukan oleh pasangan suami istri. Hanya saja tidak salah kan kalau dia meminta di tempat yang lebih benar.

"Dari mana saja? Kau baru pulang?" Kibum yang overprotectif akan bertanya ketika matanya melihat jam dinding rumahnya menunjukkan waktu yang tidak pantas untuk jam pulang sekolah. Terlalu larut.

Kihyun mengangkat bahunya. "Begitulah" jawabnya acuh. Kihyun selalu mengikuti tingkah Kibum, dia selalu minum air mineral kita sampai di rumah. Begitu juga dengan tingkah acuhnya yang terkesan tidak sopan tersebut.

"Mom, Dad" Kihyun bersuara nyaris berbisik. Membuat Kibum mendudukkan dirinya, menatap anak semata wayangnya yang sepertinya sedang murung. Kihyun itu terkadang kalem tapi dia bukan tipe anak pendiam. Dia lebih mirip Kyuhyun jika di rumah. Tapi sifatnya yang selalu menghormati orang tua mirip Kibum.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Ah, tidak apa apa" Kihyun tersenyum ketika ia menoleh ke arah orang tuanya. Terlihat sekali jika senyuman itu dipaksakan. Kihyun bukan actor yang baik. "Lupakan!"

Bocah kesayangan Kibum Kyuhyun itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya. Tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang tuanya yang saling tatap—merasa bingung dengan tingkahnya. Suara pintu tertutup terdengar—membuahkan suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar berbisik. "Apa dia bertengkar dengan si Jooheon itu?"

NGIINGG—

Kibum juga tidak mengerti, kepalanya kembali sakit. "Bukankah bagus jika dia berpisah dengan preman itu?"

"Kau benar benar tidak mengerti Kibum Kim! Anakmu sedang patah hati dan kau malah bersyukur!" Kyuhyun menepuk nepuk sofa. Menunjukkan kalau dia tidak suka dengan pemikiran Kibum—bukan sedang menunjukkan betapa mampunya ia bertindak anarkis.

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana jika seandainya Kihyun kita malah bunuh diri? Bagaimana kalau dia menelan seratus pil obat sakit kepala? Bagaimana kalau—"

"Idiot!" Kibum cepat menghentikan dugaan dugaan tak berguna Kyuhyun. Kibum kenal anaknya, anaknya itu jenius tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang bodoh.

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Tapi Kihyun itu anak kita. Bagaimanapun kita harusnya bisa berbagi dengannya" untuk yang ini Kyuhyun benar. Kibum tersenyum simpul, ia mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. Ia bangga punya seseorang seperti Kyuhyun untuk mendampingi hidupnya dan membesarkan anak bersama.

Genggaman tangan diantara keduanya mengerat. Kibum menatap mata Kyuhyun—memberi keyakinan bahwa yang mereka lakukan adalah hal benar. Kibum menarik Kyuhyun hingga mereka berada di depan kamar Kihyun. Mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dengan pelan dan membukanya setelah izin masuk terdengar dari dalam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika mendapati anak mereka yang tengah membaca buku di atas tempat tidurnya dengan piama yang sudah terpasang apik di tubuhnya. "Kau sudah makan?"

Kihyun mengangguk. Kibum duduk di kursi belajar Kihyun sementara Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping anaknya, memeluk kesayangan mereka itu dan mencium kepala Kihyun. Ia rindu Kihyunnya. Aroma Kihyun itu lembut—berbeda dengan bau Kibum yang maskulin, tapi ia suka keduanya. Jikalau Kihyun itu juga pria yang seusia dengan Kibum mungkin Kyuhyun akan galau memilih yang mana. Ia telah jatuh hati dengan kedua pria ini. Meski akhirnya ia akan meminta Kihyun untuk menjadi anaknya juga—walau itu aneh.

"Anak Mommy sudah besar" sekali lagi Kyuhyun geli sendiri jika menyebut dirinya dengan panggilan feminism sejenis 'Mom' atau 'Ibu' tapi tak apalah demi Kihyun.

Kihyun sendiri, sangat suka. Suka ketika ibunya memeluknya dan menciumnya. Kyuhyun itu memberikan kenyamanan untuknya meski ia anak lelaki. Siapa yang bilang kalau seorang dewasa tidak boleh dimanja ibunya. Kihyun sangat menentang keras itu. Ia rasa ia takut dewasa jika ibunya tak memanjakannya lagi.

"Bagaimana kegiatanmu hari ini di sekolah?" Tanya Kibum.

"Menyenangkan." Jawaban itu terlalu singkat. Sepertinya Kibum sudah berbuat dosa dengan Kihyun hingga anaknya itu mencuekinya.

"Kemarilah datar! Kau membuat suasana menjadi dingin!" Kyuhyun kembali marah marah. Kibum pikir jika seandainya Kyuhyun itu sungguhan wanita, dia tidak akan pernah mengenal kata 'salah' ketika masa menstruasinya.

Kibum bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki, ia memilih duduk di sebalah Kihyun—disisi yang berlawanan dengan Kyuhyun. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Kihyun—sesuatu yang sudah sangat lama tak ia lakukan. Kepribadiannya terlalu kaku untuk memanjakan anak semata wayangnya itu. Tapi percayalah, di muka bumi ini Kibumlah yang paling menyayangi Kihyun.

"Jika ada yang ingin kau ceritakan, ceritakanlah pada Daddy juga." Kibum mencoba merayu. Dia iri pada Kyuhyun yang diceritakan mengenai Jooheon oleh Kihyun. Sementara dia, dia tak tahu apapun.

Kihyun tersenyum. "Sekolahku akan melakukan pertujunkkan seni bulan depan" Kyuhyun tahu soal ini tapi dia lupa memberitahu Kibum. Bodohnya dia. Dia malah asyik mencium Kibum tadi. "Aku mengisi acara di sana"

"Hebat!" Kibum mengacak rambut anaknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Aku ingin kalian datang. Tapi kurasa itu tidak—"

"Tentu saja kami akan datang. Anak kami tampil!" Kyuhyun cepat memotong kata kata Kihyun. "Apapun yang terjadi kami akan datang, Kihyun! Kami takkan membuatmu kecewa dan merasa seperti tidak punya orang tua"

"Bukan itu yang harusnya kau khawatirkan"

Kihyun menoleh ke arah sang ayah. Sosok yang selalu dipujanya itu tersenyum—menunjukkan killer smile yang membuatnya menjadi idola jutaan manusia diluar sana. "Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, Dad. Aku akan menunjukkan kalau aku lebih keren darimu"

"That's my boy!" ucap Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun memeluk gemas kedua pria keren dalam hidupnya itu.

"AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN!" teriaknya gila sendiri.

Ika. Zordick

"Yes Mom?" Kihyun melangkah masuk ke salah satu gedung pencakar langit kota Seoul—agensi yang menaungi orang tuanya. Kihyun memang jarang memasuki tempat tempat penyaluran bakat seperti ini, dia hanya sedang mengemban misi penting dari Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun melupakan berkas lagu baru yang ditulis Kibum untuknya. Jika Kibum tahu, bisa habis dia. "Aku sudah di lobi" Kihyun menjelaskan posisinya.

Kyuhyun itu memang ibu ajaib. Ibu yang selalu menyusahkan anaknya. Bayangkan saja sekarang Kihyun harus buru buru ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi untuk ke rumah setelahnya mengantarkan kertas kertas partitur ke agensi Kyuhyun yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari rumah. Kihyun mematikan ponselnya dan memilih duduk di sofa tunggu dekat meja resepsionis.

"Coba Jooheon ku bawa kemari, dia pasti berteriak heboh" Kihyun sibuk membayangkan betapa banyaknya artis hebat dan calon artis yang sedang berlalu lalang di gedung ini. Jooheon yang menjadi fans berat ayah ibunya itu pasti melakukan atraksi kampungannya jika berada di sana.

"Kihyun!" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menghampiri Kihyun.

"Dasar ceroboh" bagian memarahi Kyuhyun, Kihyun sejago Kibum.

"Maaf maaf!" Kihyun memberikan map berisi partitur itu pada ibunya—membuahkan senyuman diwajah Kyuhyun. Tentu saja senyuman lega. "Syukurlah aku tidak jadi di sembur Kibum" ucapnya.

"Mom" Kihyun pikir dia akan mendapatkan ide untuk pertujukannya nanti di sekolah jika dia melihat lihat sekitar. "Apa aku bisa mendapat akses keliling gedung ini?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. "Aku tidak akan bisa mengatarmu. Kibum juga sangat sibuk. Yifan juga—"

"Aku bisa sendiri. Aku hanya perlu akses biar tidak di tendang keluar"

"KALAU KAU DICULIK BAGAIMANA?"—kini seluruh mata tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang berteriak lantang. Membuat Kihyun malu saja. Kihyun baru baru menutup wajahnya dengan tas sekolahnya.

"Besarnya gedung ini tidak sebesar Seoul, Mom!" ratap Kihyun. Matanya memelas menatap Kyuhyun. Inilah serangan mata anak memohon ala Kihyun. Kyuhyun mengaku kalah. Dia berjalan kea rah resepsionis. Berbicara sebentar pada dua wanita di sana. Mereka mengangguk dan Kyuhyun memberi mereka tanda tangan serta foto bersama. Jika kau menjadi artis beberapa hal akan menjadi mudah hanya dengan tanda tangan dan foto.

Kyuhyun kemudian menerima bet dari resepsionis itu. "Pakai ini" dia mengalungan bet itu pada Kihyun. "Kalau ada apa apa telpon aku. Mengerti?"

"Aye aye Sir!" sahut Kihyun semangat.

Ika. Zordick

Music.

Apakah ini yang dicintai oleh orang tuanya hingga begitu mencintai pekerjaan mereka. Kihyun sepertinya lupa, mereka adalah sang pencipta music bukan penikmatnya. Kihyun melangkahkan kakinya dan terdengar suara music di segala penjuru tempat ini meski teredam.

Dia banyak menemukan bentuk latihan perkelompok disini. Mereka menari dan bernyanyi—ada pula yang sendiri tapi dengan seorang atau lebih pelatih.

"Satu!"

"Dua, tiga, empat!" suara nyaring itu membuat Kihyun jadi penasaran memasuki salah satu pintu.

Kihyun membuka pintunya, menemukan seorang gadis dengan rambut sepunggung sedang menari sambil menghitung. Suara decitan sepatunya terdengar menggema dan langkahnya terlihat sexy, begitu juga dengan liukan tubuhnya.

"Dia berlatih sendiri?" inner Kihyun. Matanya melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari siapa pelatih gadis itu atau setidaknya temannya berlatih.

Gadis itu melompat girang—entah kenapa. Sedikit membuat Kihyun terlonjak. Kihyun mengelus dadanya—tentu saja dia kaget. Matanya masih menatap gadis yang sepertinya usianya tak terpaut jauh darinya tersebut. Ia menghidupkan tape yang ada di dekatnya. Sebuah lagu terdengar. Ini lagu baru ibunya. Lagu yang memiliki beat cepat itu mengalun di ruangan yang di penuhi kaca tersebut.

Kihyun bisa melihat wajah gadis berambut pirang terang itu dari pantulan cermin di depannya. Gadis itu menarik nafas dan ia mulai meliukkan tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan versi yang di tarikan oleh ibunya, gadis itu menarikannya dengan ala wanita—lebih sexy dan bergairah. Kihyun rasa matanya tak bisa berkedip. Gadis di hadapannya itu indah. Sangat indah.

Anggap saja nalurinya sebagai lelaki. Ia tak bisa bergeming dari sana.

Dan usianya yang menginjak masa pubertas. Ia rasa wajahnya ikut memanas melihat wanita tersebut.

Kihyun terpesona.

Untuk pertama kalinya.

Wanita itu seolah bersinar dimatanya. Dia suka dengan tarian gadis itu dan apa artinya ia sedang mengidolakan seseorang selain ayah ibunya—juga Bi Rain?

Hingga. Gadis itu berbalik. Bertemu dan saling tatap dengan Kihyun. Dan berteriak—

"SIAPA KAU?"

Kihyun jadi kelabakan sendiri. "A—aku?" Kihyun canggung. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dan katakan. Dia mati kutu di depan gadis cantik—gadis yang baru pertama kali dipandangnya cantik selain kedua neneknya.

"Apa kau trainee baru?" Tanya gadis itu dengan bahasa korea yang Kihyun rasa agak berlogat aneh. Kihyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain tersenyum.

"Tidak." Kihyun tak ingin membuat kebohongan di pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis yang aneh di hatinya. "Kau berlatih sendiri?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Dia memilih mematikan tapenya dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sudut ruangan. Kihyun membungkuk dan mengikuti langkah gadis itu. "Aku Kim Kihyun, siapa namamu?" Kihyun mencoba langkah agressif. Dia harus tahu nama gadis itu. Dia menjulurkan tangannya dan di sambut dengan baik.

"Momo. Namaku Momo. Hirai Momo" Kihyun rasa itu seperti nama orang Jepang.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

"Tentu" gadis itu mempersilahkan.

"Kau keren ketika menari"

Pandangan gadis itu meneduh. "Tapi tidak sekeren Wu Yifan" Kihyun melirik Momo. Kenapa ia harus mendengar nama Yifan? Apakah gadis itu menyukai senior anehnya itu? "Jika aku tidak lebih keren dari dia, aku tidak akan debut"

Kihyun tidak terlalu mengerti masalah debut atau sejenisnya. Dia hanya mengutip satu hal, menjadi artis itu tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Sepertinya ayahnya dan ibunya melakukan hal hal yang melelahkan untuk sampai puncak seperti saat ini. "Kau suka menari?"

"Tentu. Menari itu hidupku" Momo seolah berapi api mengungkapkan betapa dia mencintai dunianya. Persis seperti ibunya yang mencintai seni vocal. "Mimpiku adalah menunjukkan tarianku dan menyampaikan seluruh perasaanku pada semuanya. Aku akan menjadi penari wanita nomor satu, mengalahkan Hyukjae Sunbaenim"

"Hyukjae kan pria"

"Ah iya juga" mereka tertawa kemudian. "Tapi kurasa akan sulit" gadis itu kembali murung.

Kihyun Nampak berpikir. Dia mengeluarkan buku catatan dari tasnya dan sebuah pulpen. "Boleh aku minta tanda tangan?"

"Ha?"

"Kau pasti bisa menyampaikan perasaanmu pada semua orang lewat tarian. Karena perasaanmu sudah sampai padaku lewat tarian yang tadi kulihat." Kihyun menyodorkan buku dan pulpennya. "Aku fansmu jadi boleh aku minta tanda tangan?" Kihyun tahu perasaan Momo. Wanita cantik itu seperti ibunya ketika belum debut. Dia akan bersemangat ketika ada orang orang yang menyebut dirinya 'fans' menyemangatinya. Kihyun rasa dia akan sangat senang jika harus bisa menjadi penyemangat gadis yang membuatnya merasakan debaran aneh.

Momo meneteskan air mata. Dia bahagia, bahkan terlalu bahagia. Dia bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Bukankah ini artinya dia selangkah lebih maju. Dia membuka pulpen Kihyun dengan tangan gemetar. Dia mengelap air matanya dan menandatangani salah satu lembarnya. "Apa yang harus kutuliskan disini?"

"Untuk Kim Kihyun, aku akan berjuang untuk lebih hebat dari Lee Hyukjae!"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Terima kasih Kihyun"

"Dan kurasa kau boleh menuliskan nomor ponselmu di sana"

OK! KIHYUN MODUS.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Teenagers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kihyun**

Suara dentingan piano terdengar mengalun di seluruh isi rumah dengan penerangan temaram. Kibum dan Kyuhyun—pasangan suami istri yang baru saja memasuki rumah mereka hanya saling bertatapan. Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum cerah sementara Kibum dengan senyuman kalem khasnya. Kihyun mereka telah memaikan music yang luar biasa.

"Apakah kita harus menyapanya?" Kyuhyun bertanya tapi dia secara mengendap melangkahkan kakinya melewati kamar khusus yang digunakan untuk grand piano—tempat Kihyun bermain piano sekarang.

Kibum menggeleng. Dia mengambil air mineral di dapur, menegakknya sampai habis. Itu sesuatu yang dia lakukan untuk menjaga pita suaranya, dia memberikan satu untuk Kyuhyun juga. "Kau lelah?" Kibum bertanya, menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa—tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghabiskan air mineralnya. Memejamkan matanya dan menikmati permainan anaknya. Waltz yang indah—permainan music klasik yang Kibum rasa begitu teliti. Kyuhyun sendiri merasa music itu begitu manis—terasa seperti bocah kecil mereka sedang jatuh cinta ketika menyampaikan lagu itu. Mereka adalah seniman dan music adalah bagian hidup mereka. Kibum tahu, dan ia rasa Kihyun mereka sungguh punya bakat menjadi seniman music klasik.

"Tidak terlalu. Aku punya banyak stamina untuk menari semalaman" Kyuhyun terkekeh. Dia tahu maksud Kibum, ia suka Kibum yang romantic seperti ini. Perilaku suaminya itu memang misterius—menyebalkan terkadang.

Kibum bangkit, mengulurkan tangannya dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerling tapi dia menyambut uluran tangan itu. Membiarkan Kibum menuntun tubuhnya ke tengah ruangan dan menarik tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan Kibum. Kibum melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan kiri Kyuhyun dengan tangan satunya.

Sementara Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke bahu Kibum. "Kau ingin tarian waltz?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Dia lupa lupa ingat tarian itu. Dia bahkan tak pernah berlatih ballet lagi—dia hanya melakukan itu untuk melenturkan tubuhnya dulu.

"Biarkan saja tubuhmu yang merasakan apa yang kuinginkan" Kibum berbisik. Kyuhyun bergedik geli, Kibum tepat berbicara di titik sensitive nya, membuatnya terbuai. Mata mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan deru nafas Kibum yang tenang.

Dan sebuah melodi yang indah dari permainan piano sang anak, membuat Kibum lebih merapatkan tubuhnya terhadap Kyuhyun. Langkah mereka mulai bersahutan, membuahkan senyuman di wajah Kyuhyun. Gerakan tubuh Kyuhyun seolah tertuntun sendirinya oleh music indah yang terdengar, sementara gairah tarinya meningkat karena Kibum yang seolah memancingnya.

Kyuhyun suka diperlakukan seperti ini.

Ketika Kibum menyentuhnya dan menuntun tubuhnya untuk meliuk sesuai irama. Kyuhyun bahkan tak segan jika dia harus melingkarkan kaki kirinya ke atas pinggang Kibum, sementara Kibum menjauhkan tubuhnya, menyentuhkan telapak tangannya sepanjang paha Kyuhyun dan menahan berat badan Kyuhyun dengan lengannya.

Wajah mereka berdekatan dan Kyuhyun berhasil mencuri kecupan di bibir Kibum. Membuat Kibum melepas pegangannya di kaki Kyuhyun, memutar tubuh Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya dari belakang dan mengecupi punggungnya. Mereka masih menikmati music yang mengalun lembut. Membuat gerakan yang sesuai tempo.

Hingga music berhenti dan Kibum sukses mengangkat kedua kaki Kyuhyun untuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Membuat Kyuhyun benar benar memeluk bahu Kibum agar dia tidak jatuh. Kecupan manis di terima Kyuhyun di bibirnya kali ini. Mereka saling menatap, menyalurkan cinta yang memang meluap di hati keduanya.

CLEK—

Ruangan berubah menjadi terang benderang. "Aku sudah bilang, bisakah kalian lakukan di kamar kalian saja?" Kihyun berbicara ketus.

BRUUKK—

Dan Kibum sukses menjatuhkan Kyuhyun karena kaget. Seolah ia tertangkap basah sedang memperkosa istri tetangga oleh ketua RT.

"KIM KIBUM SIALAN! AAAAA SAKIT! PINGGANGKU!" pekik Kyuhyun.

"Maaf" Kibum mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung ditepis Kyuhyun. Kibum tak mengerti, bukan hanya pinggang dan bokongnya yang sakit. Ia juga kehilangan harga diri di depan Kihyun kalau begini ceritanya. "Salahmu yang gemukan!"—sumpah, Kibum tak sengaja mengucapkan dialog pantangan itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum keji. Dia berusaha menggapai dinding dan berhasil untuk berdiri.

BUGHH—

Sebuah tinju melayang tepat di wajah Kibum.

"LANCANG SEKALI KAU MENGATAIKU GENDUT! DASAR IDIOT!"

"Bodoh sekali" Gumam Kihyun memilih masuk ke kamarnya. Membiarkan ayahnya menenangkan ibunya—entah apapun caranya. Ayahnya selalu mempunyai ribuan cara.

Ika. Zordick

Sapaan selamat pagi di terima Kihyun saat jam dinding rumahnya sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh tiga puluh. Ayahnya baru terbangun sepertinya, dan rambutnya yang acak acakkan membuktikan kalau dia bekerja keras untuk menenangkan ibunya semalaman suntuk. Kibum tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahannya soal menghina bentuk tubuh Kyuhyun yang belakangan seperti bola.

Kenyataannya, Kibum sendiri melarang istrinya yang sangat dicintainya itu untuk menderita dalam menjalani diet ketat. Kyuhyun itu bukan tipe berbakat yang jenius, dia itu tipe artis yang berlatih keras setiap harinya, mana tega Kibum tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun makan di tengah latihannya.

"Kibum~" Kyuhyun mulai merengek. Tidak sesuai usia dan gendernya—tapi percayalah Kibum lebih mual jika Kihyun yang melakukan aksi merengek seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Anaknya itu tidak cocok soal manja manjaan. Dia lebih cocok memanjakan.

"Mom, kau ingin susu?" Dia bahkan yang bertanya pada ibunya tentang susu di pagi hari. Kihyun memang anak yang baik dan tidak manja.

Kibum lebih memilih mengacak rambutnya ketika Kyuhyun mengangguk imut. Dia lagi dalam mode manja, sepertinya Kyuhyun kelelahan atau sedikit tidak enak badan. Dia suka bertingkah aneh. Dia mulai duduk di samping Kibum, mendusal dusal tak jelas. Tapi Kibum tetaplah Kibum, ia nyaris tak memperdulikan Kyuhyun dan asyik dengan kopi serta berita pagi entertainment di ipadnya. Jaga jaga saja jika ada berita tentang Kyuhyun—istrinya itu suka membuat masalah.

"Kibum" Dia memanggil lagi. Matanya tajam menatap Kibum, sepertinya ia mulai tak nyaman karena tanda tanda Kibum mencuekinya sangat jelas. "KIBUUUUUM!" dia menjerit kali ini.

"Ada apa Kim Kyuhyun?" Kibum selalu menahan suaranya agar tidak meninggi. Jika bukan karena cinta sudah diangkat Kibum kursinya dan melemparnya kea rah Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu sungguh sangat merusak moodnya.

"KAU SUDAH TIDAK MENCINTAIKU LAGI!" Kibum bersyukur mereka tidak tinggal di apartemen. Suara Kyuhyun sungguh bisa menggangu tetangga. Kibum melirik Kyuhyun, lelaki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, sepertinya siap merengek lagi.

"Apa? Kau mau ku gendong?"

"Tidak! Aku membencimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu"Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya ketika Kibum membalas bencinya dengan cinta. Dia melirik Kihyun yang sudah menyediakan susu di hadapannya.

"Kihyun~" Kyuhyun kali ini merubah sasarannya. Kibum sendiri lebih memilih langsung beranjak keluar rumah. Dia punya banyak schedule untuk hari ini. Belum lagi latihan untuk pertunjukkan di sekolah anaknya besok. Dia hanya berdoa agar tidak mati kelelahan. Kyuhyun juga semakin menjadi jadi manjanya, membuatnya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. "Daddymu tidak mencintaiku" adunya. Kihyun hanya menghela nafas maklum.

Ia memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. "Dia sangat mencintaimu, Mom."

"Dia tak mengingat ulang tahun pernikahan kami" Jarang ada lelaki yang memikirkan soal tanggal. Mereka lebih banyak lupa, masalahnya Kyuhyun adalah satu dari lima lelaki yang sangat memikirkan tanggal penting.

"Dia mengingatnya" Kihyun saja hampir lupa. Bukankah itu besok? Berarti ketika pertujukan di sekolahnya nanti, Kihyun bisa memberikan hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan untuk orang tuanya. Dia harus menampilkan yang terbaik. "Mungkin dia sedang menyiapkan kejutan"

"Kau benar" Kyuhyun kembali bersemangat. Kihyun mencium pipi Kyuhyun, menandakan dia harus berangkat ke sekolah sekarang juga. Pandangan Kihyun tak sengaja melihat jemari ibunya, ada yang aneh di sana. Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun hingga membuat jemarinya menjadi seperti itu?

Ika. Zordick

Penghujung musim gugur.

Kyuhyun benci musim dingin. Itu membuatnya kedinginan, tapi yakinilah dia lebih membenci musim panas. "Kau sudah siap?" Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah menunggunya di lapangan parkir gedung agensinya. Sedikit terpukau—Kibum sangat tampan dengan setelan baju hangatnya yang pas di badan. Kyuhyun jadi iri. Seandainya ia punya otot otot seperti Kibum, fansnya pasti meningkat pesat seperti roket.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia menunduk. Rasanya malu ketika bertatapan dengan Kibum, membuat jantungnya seperti hendak meledak. "Apakah dingin?" pertanyaan klise. Kyuhyun merasa dia tokoh dalam komik serial cantik. Berdebar tidak karuan hanya di Tanya dingin atau tidak. Bukankah sudah jelas dia sangat kedinginan. Ini musim gugur nyaris musim dingin bagaimana ia bisa merasa kepanasan.

Intinya. Kibum itu mungkin sudah gila.

Kibum memasangkan topi kupluk pada Kyuhyun, merapatkan syalnya. Mereka masuk ke salah satu van yang di sana. Mereka pergi ke sekolah Kyuhyun dengan embel embel pekerjaan, mereka akan berangkat bersama dengan fasilitas kantor.

Di dalam van, tidak ada di antara mereka yang membuka percakapan. Mungkin tidak ingin ketahuan saja. Kibum membuka sarung tangannya dan sarung tangan Kyuhyun, ia menggenggam tangan itu erat. Memberi kehangatan di balik jaket mereka—mencoba menyembunyikan dari pandangan siapapun. "Kau sepertinya bekerja keras saat latihan"

Kyuhyun menatap kedalam mata Kibum. Kibum masih mencintainya, bahkan sangat mencintainya. Kyuhyun masih ingat bagaimana ketika pertama kali ia menatap Kibum—mata itu bahkan tak pernah menaruh minat padanya. Kini, mata itu hanya tertuju padanya, memancarkan rasa khawatir dan cinta bersamaan. Kyuhyun suka itu. Suka cara Kibum menatapnya. Seolah Kyuhyun tak usah bicara dan Kibum akan bisa membaca pikirannya.

Jemari Kyuhyun terlihat kapalan dan beberapa diantara terluka. "Aku tak mau kalah darimu dan Kihyun. Aku harus bekerja lebih keras untuk bisa melampaui orang jenius seperti kalian berdua" Kyuhyun nyengir. Membuat Kibum tak bisa menahan kekehannya.

Inilah Kyuhyun yang ia sukai.

Kyuhyun yang mudah di tebak tapi lebih menarik jika dia menyuarakannya.

Dia suka Kyuhyun yang ceria. Suka Kyuhyunnya yang apa adanya.

Dan yang terpenting, dia suka Kyuhyun yang apa adanya. Dia sangat suka.

"Kyuhyun"

Kibum memanggil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menoleh dan merasakan tangannya di genggam lebih erat lagi. "Hm, kenapa?" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum penuh kelembutan. Kedua alisnya terangkat, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Kibum.

Kibum yang misterius.

Kibum yang pendiam dan datar.

Kibum yang langka dalam berekspresi.

Semuanya Kyuhyun suka. Sangat suka hingga tak bisa mengungkapkannya.

"Ayo katakan pada dunia, kita sudah bersama"

Hening—

Kyuhyun harus memutar otaknya lebih keras agar bisa menangkap maksud Kibum. "Ma—maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu di depan semua orang"

Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Ia sungguh tergugah. Matanya sudah berkaca kaca mendengar itu. Ia merasa pria di hadapannya ini sedang melamarnya sekali lagi. Untuk perasaan yang lebih dalam. Tapi mereka sudah menikah, apa lagi yang mau di lamar.

Ika. Zordick

Jepretan kamera langsng mengarah pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun ketika dari mereka turun dari van. Kyuhyun segera menebarnya senyuman penuh pesonanya—menunjukkan dia artis yang sungguh ramah sementara Kibum dengan penuh kearogansian melangkah—membuat pesona berbeda yang membuat seluruh gadis di sana bersedia memberi hati padanya.

"AKU TAK PERCAYA KIBUM 'CRUSH' DAN KYUHYUN 'GREEN SKY' DATANG KE SEKOLAH KITA" para anak perempuan mulai sibuk berteriak tak percaya.

"HYUNG HYUNG HYUNG!" bahkan fanboy tak mau kalah berteriak. Kyuhyun tertawa tak percaya melihat gerombolan bocah lelaki yang membawa posternya dan Kibum di tengah lapangan.

"Itu Jooheon bukan?" Kibum berbisik ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat pada anak berpakaian seragam dengan cara yang kurang rapi dan mata segarisnya sedang mengangkat banner besar bertulisan "KIHYUN!"

"Kau benar! Apa dia mau menantang kita dengan menunjukkan benner Kihyun agar dia diakui sebagai menantu?"—Kyuhyun ikut berbisik menyambut Kibum.

"Astaga! Mereka berbisik satu sama lain!" sepertinya Kihyun shipper di sekolah itu mulai berteriak heboh. Sementara Kibum dan Kyuhyun berpikir mereka adalah gerombolan berandalan bawahan Jooheon untuk merebut Kihyun mereka.

"Selamat datang di sekolah kami! Silahkan lewat sini!" Kepala sekolah itu berjabat tangan dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Kepala sekolah itu menunjuk kebelakang panggung.

"Anu kepala sekolah, kami ingin duduk di antara penonton festival." Kyuhyun langsung menyampaikan permohonannya. Dia hanya ingin melihat Kihyun, menonton kebolehan anaknya dan kemudian memujinya seperti layaknya orang tua pada umumnya. Kibum sendiri sudah memilih kursinya dan menyuruh Kyuhyun cepat duduk si sampingnya.

Ika. Zordick

Kihyun berdoa dalam hatinya, dia mendadak demam panggung ketika dia bersama teman temannya akan tampil sebentar lagi. "Mana si Jooheon bodoh itu! Ini sudah hampir tiba waktunya" dia berjalan mondar mandir. Dia sebenarnya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, kakinya tidak mau berhenti bergetar. Dia benar benar takut jika melakukan kesalahan.

"Kihyun" Kihyun segera menoleh ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menatap Yifan yang tampak sangat tampan dengan setelan kostumnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"A—" Kihyun bahkan kelu untuk menjawab. Suaranya menghilang.

Yifan tersenyum. Dia tentu mengerti apa yang dialami bocah yang tampak selalu sempurna itu. Yifan menarik tubuh Kihyun mendekat padanya, menghantukkan pelan dahinya dengan dahi Kihyun. "Wahai dewa pertujukan, berikan yang terbaik untuk kami. Cabut ketakutan dan biarkan kami memberikan senyum untuk semuanya" Yifan memejamkan matanya, mengucapkan mantra yang ia percayai bisa menghilangkan kegugupan.

Kihyun terkejut. Tapi ia tersenyum. Yifan itu sungguh orang yang peduli sebenarnya. Tapi tindak tanduknya benar benar orang yang kaku dengan humor yang garing.

Yifan kemudian menarik dahinya. "Terima kasih hyung" Kihyun tersenyum khasnya. "Itu menjadi lebih baik" membuahkan degupan jantung yang sangat kencang. Sejujurnya, Yifan lebih gugup jika dihapadapkan dengan Kihyun disbanding seorang presiden Amerika.

"Oi KIHYUN!"

"Dasar bodoh! Kita hampir terlambat" Jooheon kembali merusak moment yang tercipta. Membuat Yifan semakin mendendam padanya.

"Jooheon"

"Ya?" Jooheon menoleh pada Yifan setelah aksi cengar cengirnya untuk meminta maaf di depan Kihyun.

"Ayo bertarung"

Kihyun berdecih. "Jangan lagi!" dia tak habis pikir, mereka akan tampil sebentar lagi.

"Hei! Giliran kita!" seorang teman Yifan segera buru buru menarik kedua remaja kekanakan itu dan menarik mereka ke panggung. Kihyun menarik nafas dalam dalam dan mengeluarkannya. Dia melangkah dengan kaku ke panggung. Matanya memandang gelisah pada deretan penonton yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit.

Ayolah! Dia penerus Kim dan Cho, tidak lucu sekali jika dia melarikan dari panggung sekarang. Dia hanya perlu menyanyi, dan ia rasa ini lebih sulit dari pada mempresentasikan di depan seluruh pemegang saham di perusahaan kakeknya.

"KIHYUN KIHYUN!" Kihyun mendengar suara teriakan heboh dari bangku penonton. Dia menemukan Kyuhyun disana—ibunya sedang menjerit seperti orang gila memanggil namanya. Ayahnya ada di sana, mencoba memaksa ibunya duduk kembali. Kihyun terharu. Hatinya menghangat. Mereka sungguh datang. Duduk di kursi penonton dan mendukung dirinya.

Kihyun menatap ayahnya yang tersenyum bangga padanya. Kihyun selalu ingin mengalahkan ayahnya. Dia akan mengalahkannya. Dia akan lebih keren dari ayahnya, itu adalah janjinya. "Jika kau bisa membuat ibumu menangis, kau menang" Kibum menggerakkan mulutnya dan Kihyun dapat menangkap apa yang sedang di sampaikan ayahnya.

"Aku akan menang" Kihyun tersenyum khas penerus keluarga yang sempurna. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya, berjalan khas arogan dengan pandangan tajam seolah tak ada yang ia takuti.

Dia, Jooheon, Yifan dan salah seorang yang bernama Jongin—teman Yifan mengambil tempat sebagai formasi mereka. "One"

"Two"

"Three"

Suara music mulai mengalun. Kibum tak menyangka kalau anaknya itu benar benar menantangnya. Kihyun menyeringai padanya—lagu itu lagunya, lagu debutnya bersama boybandnya. Lagu lama yang ngehits di masanya. Kibum bahkan tak percaya mendengar beberapa aransemen berani yang membuat lagu itu sungguh terdengar baru tapi tak menghilangkan ciri khasnya.

"Siapa yang mengaransemen intronya?" Kyuhyun terdengar puas.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak itu" Kibum suka mendengarnya. Sangat suka. Tidak menyangka ada yang berani semena mena pada lagunya.

Kihyun dan yang lainnya mulai bergerak, membuat mereka persis seperti boyband pro. Kyuhyun bertepuk tak percaya. Dia bahkan menganganga dan berteriak tak mampu berhenti. "MEREKA HEBAT!"

Jooheon menjadi pembuka. Dia melakukan rapper—yang jelas bukan merupakan lirik yang orisinil. Ini bagian Junhyung—anggota satu boybandnya. Ia yakin rapper yang juga ikut berkontribusi membuat lagu itu akan berteriak senang mendengar aransemen yang sekarang ini. "Aku membesarkan anak naga rupanya" kekeh Kibum. Bangga dengan anaknya.

Jongin berdiri di depan, memimpin bagian koreo. "Apa dia salah satu trainee kita?" Kibum mengiyakan. Dia termasuk orang yang melatih si dancing mechine itu bersama Hyukjae. Sementara Yifan mulai bernyanyi dengan suara beratnya dan bahasa Inggrisnya yang bagus. Terdengar sexy.

"Yifan! I love you!" Kyuhyun lupa kodrat. Dia suka dengan pria tampan. Dia suka rapper. Dia suka yang muka rada bule. Dia juga suka dengan yang bersuara berat yang hebat berbicara bahasa Inggris. Kriteria itu Kibum punya semua tapi bocah bau kencur yang sedang berteriak "WHAT? HEI GIRL LOOK AT ME AND YOU WILL FALL" membuatnya melupakan Kibum sejenak.

Kibum memilih menatap malas istrinya yang sudah lupa daratan.

Dan ketika tiba giliran Kihyun bernyanyi. Kibum dan Kyuhyun terdiam. Kyuhyun bahkan tak berteriak ataupun melompat di tempatnya. Dia terpaku, begitu juga semua orang di ruangan itu. Kibum berkedip tak percaya. Kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang?

Anaknya itu memiliki—

Suara yang indah.

Music itu berubah, menjadi melembut dan tempo gerakan Jongin yang sexy membuat semuanya larut dalam suasana. Suara Kihyun terdengar jernih menggema. Yifan dan Jooheon memadukan suara berat rapper mereka untuk membuat efek efek keren.

Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya.

Kibum bahkan tak percaya dengan telinganya. Anaknya itu berbakat dan suaranya membuat orang orang terhanyut dalam perasaan. Apakah itu dari turunan Kyuhyun?

Lagu itu berakhir. Penonton bertepuk dengan meriah dan beberapa diantara mereka menangis. Lagu cinta itu sukses berganti arti menjadi lagu pengorbanan orang tua. "Blue voice mu bisa saja dikalahkan olehnya, Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun mendesis ke arah Kibum.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku sedang bangga pada anakku!" dan wajah Kyuhyun yang banjir air mata membuat Kibum tersenyum. Dia kalah telak sepertinya.

Ika. Zordick

"Kau tahu! Aku tidak menyangka akan melihat mereka sedekat ini. Di panggung yang sama. Yah walaupun aku tidak sedang bernyanyi dengan mereka" Jooheon memulai ocehan rappernya. "Aku mimpi apa melihat Kibum dan Kyuhyun berada di satu panggung dan berduet. Ini keren sekali!"

"Bisakah kau diam, atau ku sumpel mulutmu!" Jongin kesal sendiri. Yifan dan Kihyun sudah menganggap Jooheon angin lalu. Berdebat dengannya sama saja seperti membelah air. Melakukan hal sia sia yang menyebalkan.

Kibum sudah siap di atas panggung dengan gitar akustiknya. Sementara Kyuhyun dia duduk di dekat Kibum dengan mikropon di tangannya. Sepertinya ke duanya tidak sedang berencana menari. Mereka saling memandang sejenak dan senyuman tersemat di bibir ke duanya saat menatap anak mereka di kursi penonton.

Kibum memainkan gitarnya, memetik satu per satu senarnya. Tangan kirinya membuat kunci. Suara baritone Kyuhyun terdengar setelahnya. Suara khas yang seolah membuat pendengarnya tenggelam di dalam laut. Suara yang begitu tenang dan dalam, siap menjadi lullaby penghantar tidur yang manis.

Kibum merambas lebih kencang, membuat tempo music meningkat dan Kyuhyun bernyanyi dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Menyanyikan lagu cinta untuk anak mereka yang sedang melihat mereka.

"Level pro memang berbeda" bisik Yifan. Dia merinding mendengar lagu itu. Lagu sederhana yang hanya dimainkan dengan gitar akustik.

Kibum melakukan rapp ketika Kyuhyun bergumam nada nada membuat warna tersendiri pada music mereka. Mengucapkan syukur atas kehadiran anak mereka, memberikan yang terbaik dan segalanya yang memang mereka hadiahkan untuk si buah hati. Yifan tentu tahu lagu itu buat siapa, dia melirik Kihyun. Anak lelaki itu tak menangis, dia tersenyum di sepanjang lagu.

Dia bahagia.

Dan dia sangat bangga.

Orang tuanya sungguh keren.

"Suatu hari nanti aku akan seperti Kibum" Yifan bergumam.

Ika. Zordick

Sebuah acara Tanya jawab di lakukan. Yifan menjadi pembawa acaranya, membuat pertanyaan pertanyaan lucu yang sukses sedikit banyaknya membuat penonton terhibur. Kibum sendiri harus mendengus karena dia di suruh untuk tersenyum di hadapan penonton.

"Apakah ada yang anda inginkan Kibum—ssi?"

"Saya hanya ingin bermain sedikit dengan pengaransemen lagu debut saya" sedikit dengan godaan. Kibum sukses terdengar bercanda meski nadanya tergolong datar. "Bukankah kamu salah satu anggotanya?"

Yifan tertawa. "Kihyunlah yang mengaransemen lagu itu." Ini masuk dalam rencana mereka. Kejutan untuk Kihyun. "Bagaimana dengan bermain dengannya? Dia jago dalam piano, sepertinya mampu mengalahkan anda"

"Aku akan sangat tertarik jika bermain music klasik" Kyuhyun menimpali. "Ayo lakukan sunbaenim. Aku akan bermain biola"

Kihyun tergugah. Biola. Kali ini dia benar benar terharu. Orang tuanya menyiapkan banyak hari ini. Padahal hari ini adalah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.

"Hei Kihyun, bagaimana dengan waltz?" Yifan memancing Kihyun.

Kibum bahkan turun dari panggung. Menjemput Kihyun dan Kihyun bisa mendengar makian dari Jooheon yang tak mengajaknya. Kihyun kini duduk di samping Kibum, dihadapan sebuah grand piano. Kyuhyun mengambil biolanya, membukanya dan siap untuk bermain.

"Apa kau siap? Jika kau kalah jangan menangis" Kibum mengacak rambut Kihyun. Ini impiannya, bermusik bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya di hadapan semua orang yang mengenalnya. Kihyun pikir ia bermimpi tapi sentuhan Kibum di tangannya adalah nyata.

Kihyun menarik nafas. Menempatkan jemarinya di tuts tuts piano dihadapannya. Dia bagian melody dan Kibum sudah siap dengan bagian bassnya.

Mereka mulai serempak menekan tuts tuts pianonya. Terdengar indah dan perpaduannya seolah mereka sudah berlatih untuk itu. "Permulaan yang bagus" batin Kihyun. Dia bisa mengimbanginya. Untuk selanjutnya dia merasa bisa mengimbangi ayahnya—partitur partitur piano seolah menjadi video di kepalanya. Kyuhyun memainkan biolanya. Terdengar sangat indah seperti waltz pada umumnya.

Tapi—

"Kau menghalangiku, pergilah!" suara musiknya terdengar seperti itu. Kibum mengubah temponya mendadak, menjadi lebih cepat tapi anggun. "Jadi bagaimana kau akan menyelesaikan ini?" Kibum tertawa di batinnya.

Dia bisa mendengar melody Kihyun lenyap karena permainanya. Seolah ia menelan keduanya, bermain dengan bass dan melody. Pertunjukkan ini menjadi milik Kibum sepenuhnya dan biola Kyuhyun memperindahnya.

"Kau meremehkanku, Dad! Aku tidak akan kalah" Kihyun membuang semua partitur di kepalanya. Dia takkan bisa menghadapi ayahnya jika menjadi teliti dalam partitur. Dia harus menuntun hatinya. Dia harus menyampaikan apa maksud hatinya dalam denting denting piano yang ia mainkan. Kihyun mendadak menaikkan temponya juga, alur permainan piano itu berubah menjadi lebih menantang. Lagu waltz itu menjadi lebih berwarna. Kihyun berhasil mengimbangi permainan Kibum.

Membuat Kibum tersenyum dan sangat yakin Kihyun sungguh anaknya.

Tidak menyangka. Para penonton bahkan ternganga. Tidak sedikit diantara mereka yang sangat jelas tentang music klasik. Rata rata penonton berasal dari kalangan elit. Mereka harus memuji Kihyun dan Kibum atas permainan mereka yang indah.

 _Seperti seorang ayah yang mendorong anaknya ke atas kemudian masih mendekapnya untuk melindunginya._ Suara music Kibum seolah melambangkan itu.

 _Anak yang akan melampaui ayahnya, dia takkan pernah kalah. Dia tak mau kalah._ Tuts tuts piano itu menjerit menggambarkan isi hati Kihyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh sedikit ke arah suami dan anaknya. Ia menyeringai.

"Bintang utamanya adalah aku!" Kyuhyun selalu egois, begitupun musiknya.

Kyuhyun membelot, dia menggesekkan dawainya dengan lincah, menimbulkkan suara indah tak biasa. Suara biolanya terdengar mencolok.

 _Aku diatas kalian semua hahahaha_. Suara music yang selalu tergambar dari biola Kyuhyun.

"Kita tidak boleh membiarkan dia berbuat semaunya" itulah batin ayah dan anak itu yang merasakan perasaan yang tak enak di balik punggung Kyuhyun.

Kibum dan Kihyun menaikkan tempo permainan mereka lagi. Jemari mereka lincah menari di atas piano. Mereka bersaing satu sama lain tapi music mereka terdengar begitu merdu.

 _Kami akan selalu bersama. Aku mencintai kalian._ Music itu sampai, maknanya tersiratnya dapat di rasakan semua orang meski tanpa lirik di sana. Inilah kekuatan music klasik. Keindahannya terdengar mutlak dan damai.

Hingga music itu selesai.

Semuanya berdiri. Tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan luas itu. Yifan tertawa bahagia. Keluarga di hadapannya itu, memang sungguh keren.

Ika. Zordick

"Kenapa si Kibum brengsek itu meninggalkanku" omel Kyuhyun tak terima. Kihyun hanya tersenyum, ibunya sepertinya pura pura tidak tahu kalau ayahnya itu sedang melakukan persiapan kejutan untuk merayakan hari pernikahan mereka. Kihyun sendiri lebih memilih memainkan ponselnya. Bermain game clash of clan.

Tapi sebuah panggilan di ponselnya membuatnya menggerutu.

Diakan jadi gagal menyerang.

Itu dari ponsel Kibum. Tidak punya kerjaan sekali ayahnya menelpon untuk memberi tahukan kejutannya sudah selesai.

"Ya?" Kihyun mengangkat juga akhirnya.

" _Apa anda mengenal pemilik ponsel ini? Dia mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang di rumah sakit S"_

"Eh?"

" _Sebaiknya anda atau keluarganya segera kemari. Kondisi pasien kritis"_

"Pak Han! Kita ke rumah sakit S!" Kihyun melirik ibunya yang kini menatapnya minta penjelasan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tidak pulang ke rumah saja?"

"Daddy kecelakaan, katanya dia kritis"

"Ha?"

TBC

Oke oke, Kibum koma terus gak bangun bangun lagi hahahah xD

Bisa bisa ka di pencet sama para kihyun shipper. Kalau ada bertanya siapa itu Kihyun, dia adalah salah satu member Monsta X. silahkan cek saja~ dia tampan kok wakakaka

HAPPY DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN


	6. Chapter 6

**Teenagers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kihyun**

Derap langkah terdengar di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Kyuhyun bahkan tak perduli dengan Kihyun yang kesulitan mengejarnya—begitu juga dengan supir pribadi Kihyun yang sudah menginjak usia paruh baya. Yang di pikirannya hanya ada Kibum.

Apakah Kibum baik baik saja?

Apakah suaminya itu terluka parah?

Kenapa bisa?

Dan yang paling terpenting, di dalam benak Kyuhyun yang paling suka memerintah Kibum. Dia berteriak agar Kibum tidak mati.

"Mom!" Kihyun yang masih berpikiran tenang, meski ia sendiri cemas dengan kondisi ayahnya menghampiri meja resepsionis. Dia bertanya tentang pasien bernama Kim Kibum dan mereka menunjuk sebuah ruangan ICU di ujung koridor. Dia menyusul Kyuhyun kemudian, Kyuhyun salah arah.

Kihyun tidak jago dalam lari split 100 meter yang biasa ia latih dalam pelajaran olahraganya di sekolah. Tapi kakinya melangkah lebih cepat ketika kecemasan itu lebih menderunya ketika Kyuhyun menghilang di belokan. Dia mempercepat langkahnya, berhasil menangkap lengan Kyuhyun dan menariknya.

Seluruh manusia di ruangan itu menjadikan mereka pusat perhatian. Kyuhyun bukan tipe pria yang gampang meneteskan air mata, tapi wajahnya kini terlihat menyedihkan. Wajahnya di penuhi air mata dan isakkan terdengar dari bibir merahnya. "Kibum~" dia memanggil nama suaminya. Ia menghapus kasar air matanya tapi kunjung tak ingin berhenti.

Cho Kyuhyun sungguh ketakutan.

Sangat ketakutan.

"Bukankah itu Kyuhyun?" orang orang mulai menyadari dirinya. Tapi ia tak perduli. Sementara Kihyun hatinya mencelos melihat ibunya. Kyuhyun itu tidak selemah ini. Ayahnya sudah membuat ibunya menangis seperti ini, Kihyun akan sungguh memberi pelajaran pada ayahnya jika berani membuat ibunya menangis lebih dari ini.

Kihyun menarik tangan Kyuhyun lembut. "Dia di ICU sebelah sana. Ayo kita tunggu di sana!" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kihyun menuntun Kyuhyun melangkah. Kaki Kyuhyun rasanya gemetar hebat, tangannya bahkan terasa dingin di genggaman tangan Kihyun. Ibunya benar benar menyedihkan tanpa ayahnya.

Ika. Zordick

"Nenek, Kakek Cho!" Kihyun memanggil. Pasangan suami istri keluarga Cho itu berjalan tergopoh gopoh menghampiri cucunya tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Kihyun?" Leeteuklah yang bertanya. Kihyun menunduk.

"Belum ada yang menjelaskannya, kakek. Daddy sepertinya parah di dalam sana" Kihyunlah yang menghubungi kakek nenek dari keluarga ayah dan ibunya. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, meskipun Kihyun memiliki sifat yang dewasa, tapi ia masihlah seorang anak kecil.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Dia masih sibuk menangis, melafalkan nama Kibum seolah sungguh ketakutan. "Kyuhyun Kyuhyun! Lihat mama! Kyuhyun!" Heechul mendongakkan wajah Kyuhyun agar melihat ke dalam matanya.

"Mama, apa yang harus kulakukan? Kibum" dan suara meringis hati itu terdengar lebih keras. Membuat Heechul ikut meneteskan air mata. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun, menenangkan anaknya yang sudah bersimbah air mata. Kyuhyun kemudian berteriak histeris. Memanggil nama Kibum, hatinya merasakan ketidaknyamanan. Seolah Kibum sungguh akan meninggalkan dirinya.

"Kihyun" Leeteuk memanggil bocah yang terlihat linglung. Ia hanya menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia tak yakin ayahnya baik baik saja di dalam sana. Dia mendongak dan pelukan hangat sang kakek menyambutnya. Terasa sangat melindungi. Air mata itu akhirnya menetes.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Bocah itu menangis dalam diam. Suara isakkannya bahkan di redamnya dengan bahu Leeteuk. Tak ingin ibunya mendengar tangisnya atau Kyuhyun akan menjadi semakin khawatir. "Aku takut" Kihyun bergumam di telinga Leeteuk, membuat Leeteuk menepuk bahunya. Berusaha mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik baik saja.

Ika. Zordick

"Kyuhyun! Tersenyumlah sayang, calon suamimu akan datang sebentar lagi" Leeteuk mencoba memperingatkan Kyuhyun. Lelaki yang selalu lembut itu memang mencoba membuat anaknya nyaman dengan perjodohan yang mereka lakukan. Sebentar lagi Yunho dan Jaejoong akan datang—Yunho adalah temannya ketika di Cambridge dulu, dan sepertinya permasalahan mereka sama. Mereka sama sama memiliki anak yang tak akan memberikan mereka keturunan.

Kyuhyun mengacuhkan ayahnya, dia juga menatap tak terima pada ibunya. Ayah dan ibunya sungguh konyol. Menjodohkannya ketika dia masih duduk di kursi sekolahan dan masih banyak mimpi yang harus ia raih. Ia ingin menjadi penyanyi. Ia bisa mencari lelaki baik untuk menjadi pasangannya. Kenapa harus di jodoh jodohkan. Kyuhyun merasa ia kembali di jaman kakek neneknya dahulu.

"Kau akan menyukainya, Kyuhyun. Aku tahu sekali kau suka pria tampan" Ibunya—Heechul memang sangat suka sekali menggoda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga sadar ia suka pria tampan tapi kalau tak lebih tampan dari visual boyband kesukaannya dia tidak mau.

Kyuhyun memandang bosan ibunya. Terserah sajalah. Nanti dia akan meminta calon suaminya itu untuk menceraikannya saja. Itu gampang. Hanya sedikit memberikan ancaman.

"Kyuhyun, itu mereka"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya. Seketika itu juga matanya bertemu dengan mata calon suaminya. Ia nyaris tak percaya. Itu bukan hanya lebih tampan dari visual boyband favoritnya—itu sungguh dia. Kim Kibum sekarang ada di hadapannya, duduk dengan penuh kharismatik. "Sudah ku katakan kau akan menyukainya" bisik Heechul pada anaknya.

"Namaku Kim Kibum" Kibum membungkukkan dirinya di depan keluarga calon istrinya. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Kyuhyun balas menatapnya. Dan seorang anak kemudian menghampiri meja mereka, membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam.

"Namaku Kim Kihyun. Anak dari Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun masih bisa mengingat pertama kali mereka bertemu di sebuah restaurant milik keluarga Kim. Dia menyukai Kibum dengan sangat buruk dan dia bersyukur dengan keberadaan Kihyun di sana—Kibum tidak akan bisa seenaknya menceraikannya.

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun kini tertidur di pelukan Yunho. Ketika lelaki itu datang, Kyuhyun langsung mendusal di dadanya—seseorang yang harumnya sama seperti Kibum. Kyuhyun setidaknya berhenti menangis setelah dipeluk dengan erat oleh sang mertua.

Jaejoong—ibu Kibum lebih memilih berdoa.

Delapan jam mereka berada di sana. Saling menguatkan masing masing, hingga pintu ruangan ICU itu terbuka dan seorang lelaki dengan pakaian khas dokternya terlihat keluar dari sana. "Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?" Kihyunlah yang pertama kali menghampiri sang dokter.

"Operasinya berhasil. Dia berhasil hidup setelah sempat dua kali kami kehilangannya" sang dokter tersenyum. "Dia akan dipindahkan ke ruangan rawat segera. Kalian bisa melihat kondisinya di sana"

"Aku akan mengurus administrasinya" Leeteuk tersenyum pada Yunho. Yang terbaik adalah membiarkan Kyuhyun tertidur di pelukan besannya. Guratan lelah terlihat di wajah Leeteuk yang seperti malaikat. Dia paling tidak mampu jika melihat anaknya menangis, dan kenyataannya seharusnya ia lebih kasihan pada Yunho yang anaknya bahkan berada antara hidup dan mati.

Ika. Zordick

"Kyuhyun" suara serak Kibum terdengar. Pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat ketika sadar dari pengaruh bius adalah wajah sembab Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun bengkak dan memerah, wajahnya terlihat pucat menyedihkan. Berapa lama istrinya itu menangis? Tapi sudut bibir terangkat ketika mendengar Kibum memanggil namanya. "Kau menangis?"

"BAGAIMANA CARANYA AKU TAK MENANGIS SAAT TAHU KAU BISA SAJA MATI, BODOH!" teriak Kyuhyun. Kibum tersenyum melihat, istrinya baik baik saja kalau dia menjerit tak karuan seperti itu. Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Kibum sadis, membuat Kihyun terpekik. Harusnya ibunya tahu ada luka di kepala ayahnya.

"Mom, kau bisa membuat lukanya terbuka lagi!" Kihyun memarahi Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun menggerutu—anaknya benar benar durhaka. Dia jadi pilih kasih karena Kibum sakit, kalau begini Kyuhyun takkan menang. Dua lawan satu.

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya. "Happy anniversary" Kibum berucap yang kembali membuat air mata membanjiri wajah Kyuhyun.

"Jika kejutan yang kau beri padaku seperti ini, lebih baik tidak usah" dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba menahan tangisnya lagi. "KIBUM BODOH BODOH!"

"Kau manis" Kibum berbicara, masih dengan wajah datarnya. Kecelakaan yang membuat beberapa sudut wajahnya terluka tak menghilangkan ketampanannya—apalagi wajah datarnya. Kyuhyun terdiam, dia bingung apa harus senang karena di puji manis atau karena ia di hina manis. "Seperti wanita"

BRAAK—

Kyuhyun menendang kursinya. Nyaris mencekik Kibum dan untung saja di hentikan oleh Kihyun. "Permisi" dan suara yang terdengar serak merdu dari pintu.

Seorang lelaki menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu. Wajahnya yang masih terlihat tampan dan manis di usianya yang lebih tua dari Kibum membuat Kyuhyun buru buru menghentikan tingkah anarkisnya. "Yesung sunbaenim" itu seseorang yang sangat membuat Kyuhyun terpesona—lelaki yang bisa bernyanyi dengan perasaannya. Kyuhyun ingin suatu hari nanti ia akan jadi seperti itu.

"Hei, Yesung hyung. Kau disini?" Kibum melirik kea rah pintu dan salah satu personil boyband yang sama dengannya itu langsung menghambur memeluk Kibum.

"Ku kira kau sudah mati. Ah!" teriaknya heboh. Kibum hanya memandang pria itu datar. Dia selalu diperlakukan sebagai magnae kesayangan, tapi sejujurnya Kibum kurang nyaman. "Hei kalian! Masuklah!" personil Crush memasuki ruang rawat Kibum. Kyuhyun rasanya seperti bermimpi. Dia bertemu dengan seluruh personil yang merupakan kiblat boyband di agensinya. Dan ini bukan di stasiun TV. Kyuhyun hamper lupa kalau suaminya adalah bagian dari mereka.

"Kami membawa buah dan cake yang kau sukai" Junhyung, magnae sebenarnya di grup mereka itu membawakan beberapa barang di tangannya. Hyukjae mengekori mereka. Di sana juga ada Sungmin—pemimpin kelompok mereka dan juga Donghae—seseorang yang berwajah kekanakan.

"Ternyata Kyuhyun ada di sini" Junhyunglah yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan lelaki yang menjadi junior mereka di agensi. Kyuhyun buru buru membungkuk, menunjukkan rasa hormat dan sopannya.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan, siapapun punya sesaeng fans, itu bukan salahmu. Salahnya pada si Kibum yang terlalu keras" Sungmin berkata bijak. Berita yang menyatakan kalau Kibum di tabrak oleh mobil fans Kyuhyun ternyata benar adanya. Kyuhyun merasakan ketidak enakan dalam hatinya. Kenapa mereka berpikir Kibum melakukan hal yang tidak benar padanya. Kibum tak pernah sekalipun menyulitkannya di agensi, yang ada Kibumlah yang selalu menutupi kesalahannya.

Kihyun buru buru menyingkir dari sana. Ia bukan siapa siapa. Ia juga tak ingin ketahuan kalau dia adalah anak dari kedua artis top itu. "Mau kemana?" Kibumlah yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Siapa dia?" Donghae bertanya. Dia suka tipe tipe anak imut. Dia mendekat kea rah Kihyun, mencubit pipi Kihyun dan kemudian tersenyum khasnya. Kihyun tidak suka diperlakukan seperti bocah tapi karena Donghae memang tampan dan seorang idola itu terlihat keren dimatanya dia tak jadi protes.

"Anakku" Kibum menjawab simple, berbeda dengan yang ada di pikiran Kihyun. Padahal ia siap menutup telinga tentang kebohongan apapun yang dikatakan ayahnya. Seluruh member CRUSH di ruangan itu terdiam. Donghae bahkan menarik tangannya dari pipi Kihyun, menatap horror pada anak yang menurut pengakuan Kibum sebagai anaknya.

"HEI KIM KIBUM! JANGAN BERCANDA!" Sungmin sudah siap menyemburkan api dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Dia anakku" Kibum membuang wajahnya dari Sungmin. Membuat leader yang selalu mendewakan Kibum sebagai magnae mereka sedikit merasa tertohok. "Kemarilah Kihyun, perkenalkan dirimu di depan para paman"

"Aku sudah jadi paman!" Hyukjae memeluk erat Kihyun. Dia bahkan memutar tubuh Kihyun. "Anak ini benar benar mirip kau Kibum. Dia anak yang dingin"

Yesung cepat menghampiri Kihyun. Mencolek colek pipinya dan setuju dengan itu. "Dia mengintimidasi" komentarnya. Dia mengacak rambut Kihyun kemudian.

"Lalu jika kau punya anak. Siapa ibunya?"

Hening—

Pertanyaan menohok dari Donghae membuat seluruh mata kini tertuju pada Kibum. Kalau yang ini dia bingung sendiri. "KAU MEMBUAT SKANDAL KIM KIBUM!" pekik Sungmin marah.

Kibum membisu. Dia tak bisa mengatakan itu adalah Kyuhyun. Jika orang mengetahui Kyuhyun sudah menikah taka da yang bisa menjamin karir pria itu. Kibum hanya perlu menutup mulutnya. Dia memikirkan perasaan Kihyun juga ketika dia harus mengatakan kalau Kihyun hanyalah sepupunya atau kebohongan semacam itu.

Kihyun punya hak. Dia adalah anak mereka. Kibum harus melindunginya, memberikan perlindungan layaknya seorang ayah. Kibum tak bisa tak mengakui Kihyun. Tapi dia juga akan melindungi karir Kyuhyun.

Kihyun melangkahkan kakinya kea rah Kibum. Dia mengerti kondisinya. Ayahnya mungkin bisa mengakuinya, tapi ibunya posisinya tak sekuat ayahnya di dunia keartisan. Dia mengerti. Dia harusnya sadar jika belum saat nya dia merasakan sebagai bocah biasa yang bisa berteriak dengan lantang dan bangga kalau orang tuanya ada dan mengucapkan nama mereka dengan fasih.

Dia memegang lengan ayahnya. Tersenyum. Dia akan baik baik saja.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa ibunya. Yang jelas Kihyun adalah anakku" Kibum berkata datar. Dia sudah di berikan kekuatan oleh Kihyun.

Kyuhyun. Jangan Tanya bagaimana hatinya. Dia merasa sakit. Dia tahu Kibum dan Kihyun melindunginya. Tapi bukankah ia egois kenapa ia tak bisa berbicara lantang bahwa ia adalah bagian dari keluarga kecil mereka. Dia tak ingin tersisih tapi itu artinya dia sudah siap dengan konsekuensi karirnya.

Dia seorang idola yang abnormal dan memiliki suami. Bukankah itu aneh.

Tapi.

Kyuhyun tak bisa membohongi dirinya. Anak dan suaminya terlalu banyak melindunginya. Dia harusnya tak egois. Kyuhyun kembali menangis, rasanya air mata sudah tak bisa ia control. Kenyataannya, dia semakin mirip wanita. Dia tak terima itu. Dia lelaki dan dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dan anaknya.

"Kau tega sekali tidak mengakuiku" suara Kyuhyun terdengar parau. Sepertinya menjerit takkan membuat pita suaranya rusak. Tapi menangis membuat tenggorokannya sakit. "KAU TIDAK MENCINTAIKU LAGI KIM KIBUM!"

Seluruh ruangan kini menatap Kyuhyun. Semuanya menganga tak percaya.

Kibum jadi serba salah. Kihyun membantu ayahnya untuk bangun. Kibum mendorong tiang infusnya, menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluk prianya itu. "Jangan menangis!" Kibum tak bisa menggendong Kyuhyun seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang, bagian perutnya terluka dan akan sangat sakit jika menggunakan tenaga yang besar untuk menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun.

Dia akan menggunakan cara lain untuk mendiamkan Kyuhyun.

Dia menengadahkan wajah Kyuhyun. Menciumnya tepat di bibir dan cara itu selalu sukses membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Tapi—

BUGH

Selalu berhasil membuat lebam di wajah Kibum bertambah.

"SIAPA YANG MENGIZINKANMU MENCIUMKU! IDIOT KAU" percayalah, di banding tinju Kyuhyun. Kibum lebih merasakan sakit ketika Kyuhyun menangis.

"Dia istriku. Bahkan sebelum dia debut" Kibum mengusap pipinya.

Dan seluruh manusia yang berada di sana tertawa. "Sudah kuduga dia memang ada rasa dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi tak kusangka kalau mereka sudah suami istri" Yesung berbicara.

Kyuhyun berkedip melihat para seniornya yang menyambutnya dengan senyum. Mereka tidak marah karena dia istri Kibum. "Kau tahu, bahkan ketika audisi agensy agar kau menjadi trainee dia diam diam menontonmu, dia bolos latihan" Hyukjae mulai menyebarkan fakta fakta Kibum.

"Hei! Kalian!"

Seluruh member crush tertawa melihat reaksi Kibum. Kyuhyun mengerti, ternyata para anggota Crush itu solidaritasnya masih jauh melebihi bandnya. Dia jadi mengerti apa maksud persahabatan yang saling menopang. Dan pengertian bisnis di kalangan senior, mereka tidak hanya mencari uang tapi demi untuk kelangsungan band mereka, mereka harus bekerja dengan jauh lebih keras.

Ika. Zordick

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" kali ini Siwonlah yang menjenguk Kibum. Dia membawa serangkaian bunga dan beberapa snack mahal untuk Kihyun. Bagaimanapun dia adalah orang yang tahu tentang keluarga kecil itu lebih dahulu sebelum di publikasikan.

"Kau kira aku mati?" Kibum tidak pernah menyukai seseorang yang bisa saja merebut istrinya. Kihyun hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan ayahnya.

"Aku menjengukmu dan kau menuduhku seperti itu"

"Heh" Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat ekspresi terluka Siwon. "Kihyun ini aku bawa cemilan untukmu. Dan bunga untuk ibumu"

Lihatkan! Siwon itu tak pernah manis untuk Kibum. Dia masih dendam karena di tonjok Kibum beberapa waktu lalu. Kibum lebih memilih diam, harusnya dia berpura pura tidur saja saat lelaki ini masuk ke ruangannya.

"Kau akan mengumumkan ke media tentang keluargamu?" tapi Kibum bisa percaya pada Siwon soal rahasia dan keluarganya. Dia orang baik yang selalu memikirkan Kibum. Dia rival yang fair.

"Fans ku itu mengerikan. Seluruh member crush sepakat membantuku" Kibum takut fans fansnya akan menyerang Kyuhyun sebagai bentuk balas dendam. Dia juga perlu meluruskan pada anti fansnya yang merupakan fans Kyuhyun kalau dia mencintai Kyuhyun bukan menaruh dendam padanya. "Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan Kihyun seperti anak yang tak punya orang tua" Kibum selalu bisa mengatakan isi hatinya jika bersama pria yang sama tangguhnya dengannya. Siwon mengerti.

Lelaki berparas tak kalah menawan dari Kibum itu menunjukkan senyum jokernya. "Jika karena itu aku juga akan membantumu. Lebih baik mengumumkan posisi Kihyun sebagai penerus keluarga Kim dan Cho juga" Siwon memberikan usul.

"Aku juga akan mengurusi perusahaan sebagai gantinya nanti. Kedokku sebagai anak dari Kim dan Kyuhyun sebagai Cho akan terkuak."

"Kau akan menjadi sangat sibuk" Kibum menghela nafasnya. "Wartawan banyak sekali di luar, cepatlah sembuh dan bereskan ini semua Kim. Aku akan melindungi Kyuhyun dan Kihyun semampuku"

"Ku serahkan padamu"

Ika. Zordick

Siwon di berondong oleh wartawan ketika melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia tersenyum ramah dan beberapa bodyguard siap mengamankan dirinya. "Kibum baik baik saja, dia akan segera pulih" ucapnya. Sama seperti dengan member crush sebelumnya.

"Bukankah anda pernah terlibat perkelahian dengan Kibum sebelumnya?"

"Itu perkelahian layaknya perkelahian antara sahabat. Aku dan Kibum bersahabat dari kecil dan itu fakta yang sedikit orang mengetahuinya."

"Benarkah? Apakah kalian satu sekolah? Bukankah Kibum bersekolah di Amerika ketika kecil" Siwon tertawa mendengar sang wartawan yang seperitnya mengetahui sangat baik keadaannya.

Berbicara bohong itu jauh lebih sulit dari pada jujur. Kini dia hanya perlu bicara jujur, Kibum sudah menyanggupi apapun setelahnya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar teman kecilnya itu bisa melindungi segalanya. "Dia sering mengunjungiku di Korea atau aku yang mengunjungi dia di Amerika. Kami teman yang baik karena orang tua kami sahabat baik"

"Tunggu! Apakah ini artinya Kibum berasalah dari latar belakang keluarga seperti anda?"

Siwon tertawa. "Kalau masalah itu kalian tunggu saja di majalah bisnis. Keluarganya yang akan langsung memberitahukannya"

Dengan begini berita tentang penyerangan fans fanatic Kyuhyun pada Kibum akan menghilang, di gantikan dengan latar belakang Kibum. Siwon cukup pintar untuk itu meskipun dia akan kerepotan di kejar kejar wartawan.

Ika. Zordick

"Kihyun! Ayo ke game centre" Jooheon mencoba mengajak Kihyun. Perasaannya saja atau memang sahabat merangkap teman sebangkunya itu terlihat kurang bersemangat belakangan. Meskipun Kihyun itu tingkahnya memang seperti seseorang yang malas hidup.

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit"

"Astaga! Siapa yang sakit? Apa kau sakit? Atau jangan jangan—"

"Apa?" Kihyun selalu merasa sahabatnya itu berlebihan. Kihyun memandang datar Jooheon yang menggaruk kepalanya canggung.

"Seperti kata para wanita, kau dihamili oleh Yifan sunbaenim"

PLAAK—

Kihyun menepukkan tas sekolahnya ke wajah Jooheon. Membuat pria itu meringis. "Dasar bocah busuk" umpat Kihyun. Dia melirik Yifan yang sudah siap di depan kelasnya—menunggunya demi berangkat ke ruumah sakit bersama. Yifan sudah berjanji akan mengantar dan menjemput anak dari kedua seniornya itu untuk ke sekolah dan rumah sakit.

"Eh Kihyun" Kihyun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menatap Jooheon yang terlihat sendu. "Apakah kau tidak bisa berbagi denganku? Aku sahabatmu tapi kau membuatku cemburu dengan selalu bersama Yifan sunbaenim. Apa karena aku tidak memiliki mata besar dan tubuh setinggi dia hingga kau tak mau berteman lebih akrab denganku?"

Kihyun tidak mampu jika tidak tertawa. Wajah memelas Jooheon adalah yang terbaik. Dia terlihat seperti badut sipit. "Yifan hyung, bisakah kita membawa Jooheon ke rumah sakit?"

Yifan terlihat tidak terlalu suka dengan Jooheon. Tapi dia terpaksa mengangguk. Dia tak mau berdebat dengan Kihyun. Melihat lelaki itu menangis saat ia di rumah sakit cukup membuat Yifan merasa terpuruk.

"Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak histeris, kau mengerti!"

Ika. Zordick

"Aku membawa te—" Kihyun menatap tak percaya sosok wanita yang kini ada di ruangan bersama ayahnya. Kihyun buru buru menutup pintu, tidak membiarkan Jooheon dan Yifan masuk. Dia cepat membungkuk pada sang wanita. "Halo, lama tidak bertemu"

"Kihyun?" wanita cantik yang lebih tua sedikit dari Kihyun itu tersenyum manis. Wanita Jepang itu membungkuk hormat pada Kibum. Dia harus permisi dan melakukan kegiatannya yaitu berlatih. Dia harus melebihi Yifan dan dia akan menjadi lebih hebat dari Hyujae suatu hari nanti. Itulah mimpinya. Ketika dia di hadapkan dengan Kihyun, ia jadi teringat mimpinya.

Kihyun gelagapan sendiri. "Dia anakku" Kibum memberi tahukan, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat keterkejutan salah satu trainee di agensinya tersebut. Momo terlihat sangat cantik meskipun dia merasa tidak enak pada Kihyun. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berharap penggemarnya adalah anak dari senior yang begitu ia hormati. Kihyun pasti mentertawakannya karena dia sangat bodoh dalam menari.

"Maaf aku tidak memberi tahukannya ketika kita bertemu waktu itu" Kihyun berusaha menahan pintu. Yifan dan jooheon sepertinya mendobrak pintu itu dari luar.

Momo tertawa. "Pasti di posisimu sulit sekali." Ucap Momo mencoba mengerti. Momo melangkahkan kakinya kea rah Kihyun—tepatnya kea rah pintu keluar. "Aku permisi dulu. Kibum—ssi semoga cepat sembuh" katanya.

Kibum hanya mengangguk dan Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya. "Momo, berjuang keraslah!" Kihyun tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Dia mengucapkan kalimat penyemangat, tapi ia malu sekali. Sepertinya ia melakukan hal konyol. Kibum dan Kyuhyun saja sampai berpandangan karena bingung. "Aku sungguh penggemar beratmu"

Momo tidak bisa kalau tidak tersenyum. Ia tahu kihyun itu orang yang jujur. "Terimakasih, Kihyun" Kihyun benar benar terjerat pada pesona wanita cantik itu. Dia bahkan terdiam ketika wanita itu keluar dari ruangan Kibum. Membuat Yifan dan Jooheon terlihat bingung dengan seorang wanita yang tidak mereka kenal keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Siapa dia?" itulah yang di pertanyakan keduanya.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya berpandangan. Sepertinya Yifan akan kesulitan untuk mendapatkan Kihyun mereka. "ASTAGA! KIBUM DAN KYUHYUN!" dan suara pekikan maut Jooheon membuat Kihyun sadar dari angan angannya.

"Kurasa kita salah masuk kamar! Kihyun dimana ayahmu. Maafkan kami! Maafkan kami! TAPI BISAHKAN AKU MEMINTA TANDA TANGAN KALIAN!" Jooheon persis seperti idiot yang kini meronggoh tasnya. "Kemana buku buku. Eh spidol. Astaga! Tolong jangan usir aku dahulu. Aku hanya mencari buku dan spidol"

"Jooheon" Kihyun bahkan bingung bagaimana menenangkan temannya yang merupakan fans fanatic ke dua orang tuanya itu.

"Bisakah aku berfoto bersama kalian. Ah maksudku! Aku tahu ini gila, tapi aku suka dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun ketika bersama dan juga—" Jooheon bingung sendiri. "AHHHH APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?"

"Jooheon. Mereka orang tuaku. Kim Kibum adalah ayahku dan Kim Kyuhyun adalah ibuku"

"Eh"

Hening—

Yifan menepuk kepala Jooheon agar lelaki itu tidak membuka terlalu lebar mulutnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku anak mereka."

"Bukan itu! ASTAGA! KIHYUN IS REAL!" teriak Jooheon.

"Dasar Fudanshi!" Yifan menghela nafasnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa, dia tak menyangka kalau anak yang mereka piker kekasih Kihyun itu akan selucu ini. Kibum hanya memandang takjub pada fans fanatic Kihyun itu, dia tak menyangka kalau hal hal yang berbau seperti itu sungguh ada. Tapi dia lumayan senang juga, dengan begitu fans yang mendukung hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun sungguh ada.

"Mom, Dad. Dia Jooheon, teman yang sering ku ceritakan. Dan dia idiot!"

TBC

Chapter depan, FF ini akan selesai. Ah~~

Lelah!

Mohon bimbingan dan arahannya, kalian mau akhir yang seperti apa xD xD hahahaha


	7. Chapter 7

**Teenagers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kihyun**

Blitz kamera seolah bisa saja membutakan Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum canggung, di otaknya berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan jika para wartawan itu bertanya tentang hal hal seputar keluarganya. Dia takut salah dalam bicara. Dia juga sangat takut itu akan menghancurkan karirnya.

Tidak!

Karirnya memang tak ada lagi titik terang, akibat penyerangan sesaeng fansnya pada Kibum. Tapi lebih dari itu dia lebih takut dengan boybandnya yang akan terkena imbasnya.

"Kyuhyun—ssi, apakah anda mengunjungi Kibum—ssi? Apakah anda merasa bersalah karena fans anda?" Kyuhyun hanya mengulum senyum.

Sebuah tarikan membuat Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya. Siwon menarik Kyuhyun, menyembunyikan Kyuhyun di antara tubuhnya. Dia sudah berjanji pada teman sedari kecilnya itu untuk menjaga Kyuhyun dan memastikan istri sang sahabat baik baik saja ketempat tujuannya.

Kyuhyun ada jadwal manggung sekitar satu jam lagi, dan beruntung Siwon memiliki jadwal serupa. Mereka memasuki van milik Kyuhyun, melaju kencang menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Kyuhyun meremat jarinya di dalam mobil, berdoa dalam hatinya semoga tidak ada masalah yang terjadi setelah absennya dia beberapa hari ini.

Ika. Zordick

Kihyun menghela nafas. Jooheon terlalu banyak berteriak hari ini dan entah kenapa lehernya yang terasa sakit. Dia memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Jooheon, sepertinya sahabatnya itu sudah bisa tenang sekarang.

"Jadi—"

"Kibum dan Kyuhyun adalah suami istri" Yifan menjelaskan. Ini kesekian kalinya dia menyebut status kedua pria itu dan otak Jooheon seolah tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"AAAAAAA KIHYUN IS REAL" dan kembali berteriak histeris. Membuat Yifan merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Tendang saja dia dari sini" keputusan final akhirnya dikatakan oleh Yifan tapi Jooheon buru buru menghentikan teriakan histerisnya.

"Maaf maaf, aku hanya kurang percaya dengan kabar mengembirakan ini" ucap Jooheon. "Lalu kemana perginya Kyuhyun hyung?"

Kibum menatap Jooheon. Dia tak menyangka dia dan Kyuhyun memiliki fans seajaib ini. "Dia ada kegiatan di music stage"

"Eh?" Jooheon melongo. "Kau serius?"—dan dia menjadi kurang sopan.

"Yang ku dengar, fansmu sudah memborong tiket ke acara itu dan akan melakukan black ocean pada penampilan Green Sky" Jooheon segera meraih ponselnya. Kibum bahkan melotot tak percaya mendengar kata black ocean itu, apakah karir istrinya bersama boybandnya akan sungguh berakhir karena masalah bodoh seperti ini? "HEI BODOH, KALAU KALIAN JADI MELAKUKAN PROJECT ITU, KIBUM AKAN MENGAMUK!" teriak Jooheon pada ponselnya.

"Bagaimana bagaimana?" Kihyun jadi gugup sendiri. Rasanya ia ingin menyusul ibunya. Tapi dia ada di samping ibunya atau tidak, itu tak ada gunanya.

"Biar aku yang bicara dengan mereka" ucap Kibum mengulurkan tangannya pada Jooheon—bermaksud meminta ponsel Jooheon.

"Ah, ternyata belum tersambung" ucap Jooheon kalem menunjuk ponselnya. Dia bahkan dengan sangat lancangnya meraih tangan Kibum dan menjabatnya. Sepertinya dia akan mati karena sudah berjabat tangan dengan tangan yang baru saja menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun itu.

"Dia sungguh idiot" Yifan geram sendiri. Kibum buru buru menarik tangannya. Dia tidak menyesal menjauhkan Jooheon dengan anaknya sebelum sebelumnya karena salah paham—anak itu memang gila.

Ika. Zordick

"Maaf aku terlambat" Kyuhyun cepat berganti pakaian. Boybandnya hanya melihat Kyuhyun dalam diam, mereka enggan berbicara lagi. Bahkan suasana yang awalnya ricuh menjadi hening.

Make up artist segera melakukan tugasnya, tepat setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan ganti. "Teman teman, aku minta maaf soal fansku"

Chanyeol—salah satu anggota boyband Green Sky itu mendekat kea rah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bisa dengan jelas menatap wajah Chanyeol di cermin di hadapannya. "Aku tahu ini bukan salahmu, hyung. Kau tahu kami sangat khawatir padamu, bagaimana bisa kau menghilang selama beberapa hari"

Suho bahkan menangis. "JANGAN MENGULANGINYA LAGI! AKU SANGAT TAKUT KEHILANGANMU!" leader mereka itu memang memiliki perasaan yang sensitive.

"HEI SUHO, KAU MERUSAK MAKE UP MU!"

Minho dan Taemin berpandangan. Sepertinya boyband mereka akan baik baik saja. Selama mereka memiliki leader yang baik hati itu.

Semuanya menjulurkan tangan mereka kea rah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyambutnya. "AYO BUAT LANGIT MENJADI HIJAU! GREEN SKY!" teriak Suho membuat semuanya tertawa terharu. Suho memang hebat membuat hal biasa menjadi hal yang menyedihkan.

"Giliran Green Sky sebentar lagi!" teriak salah satu kru.

"Ayo! Kita pergi!"

Kini mereka berdiri di atas panggung. Music baru saja terdengar. Chanyeol lah yang memulai bagiannya. Dan—

Semua menjadi gelap.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol bahkan lupa lirik lagu yang harus ia nyanyikan. Suho terdiam.

Semua member tidak ada satupun yang mengangkat micropon mereka dan mulai bernyanyi—membiarkan music begitu saja. Baru kali ini boyband yang sudah lima tahun debut itu merasakan black ocean.

"Aku tidak bisa" Suho meletakkan mikroponnya.

Kyuhyun masih bernyanyi pada bagiannya. Membuat teman temannya menatapnya. Tapi makin lama, tatapan itu menjadi tatapan yang penuh dengan kemarahan.

Ini semua karena Kyuhyun.

Seandainya fans Kyuhyun tak sefanatik itu, tentu saja fans Kibum tidak akan semarah ini.

Ini karena—

Sebuah suara menghentikan mereka yang hendak berteriak menyalahkan Kyuhyun. Sunbaenim mereka berada di sini. Junhyung—maknae Crush yang merupakan MC acara itu menyanyi menggantikan bagian Chanyeol. Hanya Kyuhyun dan Junhyung yang bernyanyi hingga akhir.

"Tidak ku sangka, akan ada yang membuat black ocean untuk lagu ciptaan Kibum." Suaranya menggema, terdengar marah tapi senyuman masih bertengger di bibirnya. "Dia pasti sangat kecewa"—menghela nafas.

Ika. Zordick

Kibum memijit dahinya, ia sudah mendengar dari Jooheon tentang prihal yang dialami oleh boyband junior seagensinya. Sebenarnya dia mendengar detailnya dari Junhyung. Rasanya ia kesal, ingin mengamuk tapi ia sadar, semua yang membuat itu adalah fans fanatiknya. Berapa jumlah mereka—jumlah yang cukup banyak untuk menggelindingkan karir Kyuhyun.

Mengerikan.

Kibum terdiam menatapi artikel artikel yang terpampang di tabletnya. Dia harus secepatnya pulih dan menyelasaikan ini semua. Kihyun baru saja pulang, dan Kibum cukup tahu istrinya akan enggan untuk menjenguknya untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Kyuhyun akan berpikir keras untuk melepaskan salah satu di hidupnya. Antara karir dan dirinya.

Tidak ingin dirinya yang akan menjadi korban. Katakanlah Kibum egois. Dia bahkan bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan jika diantara pilihan itu. Apakah ia harus melepaskan Kyuhyun dan memilih karirnya atau menjadi ayah serta suami yang baik untuk Kihyun dan Kyuhyun—melepaskan segala prihal gelar idola dari dirinya.

Kibum menatap sebuah artikel. Artikel lama tentang Edison Chen yang melepas gelar artisnya karena skandal sexnya. Apakah Kibum bisa melakukan hal yang serupa, meninggalkan karir yang lama ia bangun untuk kebaikan semuanya? Kibum mengacak rambutnya, baru kali ini dalam seumur hidupnya ia merasa begitu frustasi.

Dia—

Menjadi anak yang tidak patuh karena karirnya. Mencintai Kyuhyun sebagai gantinya. Dan akhirnya, dia meninggalkan segalanya demi keluarga kecil yang diciptakan oleh ide konyol keluarganya. Ini manis. Sangat manis.

Kibum turun dari tempat tidurnya, meraih botol imfusnya dan mencoba berjalan dengan bantuan benda benda terdekat darinya. Dia harus menemui dokter. Mempercepat kesembuhannya dan membereskan segalanya secepatnya.

Ika. Zordick

"Mom" Kihyun menatap cemas Kyuhyun yang baru saja sampai di kediaman mereka. Dia bisa melihat bias lelah di wajah ibunya yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Sudah beberapa hari berlalu, Kyuhyun dan GreenSky berakhir dengan di rumahkan. Mereka perlu liburan—itulah pernyataan dari kepala agensi yang menaungi boyband itu—boyband mereka sudah hancur dalam istilah lainnya.

Kihyun baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Sore hari yang tidak begitu indah menurut Kihyun. Lagi lagi dia harus berada dirumah berdua saja bersamam Kyuhyun dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang menjadi terlampau baik. Ingatlah, lelaki yang menjadi ibunya sejak beberapa tahun lalu itu tak pernah menjadi seorang yang baik dan pendiam. Kyuhyun itu berbeda kali ini. Rumah terasa sangat dingin tanpa adanya celotehan orang hutan—menurut Kibum dan ketidak adaan Kibum sendiri di rumah itu.

"Ya?" Kyuhyun menanggapi panggilan itu. Ia menelisik diri Kihyun dari atas hingga bawah, menemukan anak yang terlewat sempurnanya, kemudian tersenyum ketika tak menemukan sesuatu yang harus ia ingatkan untuk diperbaiki. Kihyun memang tidak pernah pantas untuk di salahkan. Bocah itu bahkan sudah bertukar pakaian tanpa di suruh, dia sudah mengerjakan tugas sebelum malam dan tak pernah bermain permainan tak berguna di hari yang bukan akhir minggu. "Apa kau lapar?"

"Aku akan memasakkan mommy sesuatu" Kihyun masih ingat rasa makanan yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun terakhir kali. Dan ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah memakannya lagi. Kihyun buru buru menuju dapur. Dia lumayan pintar memasak atas petuah ayah beserta kedua neneknya.

Kyuhyun tidak membantah. Dia selalu berdeklarasi bahwa rasa kali ini tidak akan seburuk kemarin, tapi itu tidak akan pernah dipercaya—namun hari ini berbeda. Kyuhyun memilih duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja makan. "Kihyun, bukankah harusnya aku belajar untuk melayani ayahmu dank au dengan lebih baik" Kihyun benci racauan Kyuhyun tentang menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik belakangan.

"Kau sudah lebih dari cukup baik, mom" Kihyun selalu membalasnya dengan ketus. Dia terlalu menyayangi Kyuhyun, jika disuruh memilih orang tua yang normal dan lebih hebat, pilihan Kihyun akan selalu kembali pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mirip ayahmu" Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Aku merindukannya" mata Kyuhyun sudah berkaca kaca. Punggung Kihyun terasa mirip dengan punggung kokoh Kibum ketika memakai apron. Kyuhyun jadi melankolis kembali.

Kihyun menghela nafas. Dia mematikan kompor dan kemudian berbalik menatap ibunya. Kihyun berjalan menghampiri, memeluk erat leher Kyuhyun dan mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lembut—perlakuan yang biasa di lakukan ayahnya ketika Kyuhyun mengeluh tentang segala hal. "Bahkan aromamu mirip dengannya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya tapi sepertinya aku akan menyebabkan banyak masalah lagi"

"Mom, aku akan lakukan apapun agar kau kembali seperti dulu"—Kihyun adalah anak laki laki dan dia adalah anak laki laki dari Kibum. Dia selalu memegang kata katanya. "Aku mencintaimu" Kihyun tahu rencana ayahnya. Karir Kyuhyun akan kembali dan mereka akan tetap menjadi keluarga.

Kihyun percaya.

Percaya dengan segala hal yang menyangkut ayahnya.

Kihyun akan berkorban.

Apapun asal membuat ibunya bahagia.

Kihyun itu anak yang sederhana. Dia hanya ingin menjadi putra lelaki yang selalu membanggakan ibunya dan lebih keren dari ayahnya.

Ika. Zordick

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" Yesung menatap malas maknae gagal boyband mereka yang kini berjalan santai menghampirinya. Yesung tidak tahu harus merutuk atau harus memuji Kibum, lelaki yang baru sembuh dan kini terlihat asyik bermain kejar kejaran dengan banyak papparazi di luar sana, tentang keprofesionalannya yang langsung menuju ke perusahaan tanpa harus menemui Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Baik"

"Sembuh lebih cepat, apa kau pakai doping?" Hyukjae dengan mulut tanpa remnya mulai berspekulasi. Kibum itu selalu luar biasa soal pemulihan kondisi, begitu juga mereka.

"Aku hanya membuang waktu liburanku" ucap Kibum santai, mendudukkan dirinya diantara member crush di lantai kayu tempat mereka biasanya berlatih menari. Donghae meneguk minumnya, dia mematikan music—membuat Junhyung yang sedang latihan memekik tak terima. Maknae crush itu kemudian ikut bergabung. Sementara Sungmin langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kibum. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak pernah berlatih bersama. "Aku hanya ingin berlatih"

"Kau terlalu banyak melakukannya" Sungmin mencela. Mereka itu seperti saudara. Sungmin sendiri sudah mengerti bahwa ada yang ingin diungkapkan Kibum. Bocah pendiam itu memang sulit di tebak tapi bukan berarti tidak dapat dimengerti.

Yesung tertawa. Suaranya terdengar merdu dan Kibum sejak masa trainee selalu kagum dengan suara hitam itu. Saat mereka masih terbilang bocah, berkumpul di lantai kayu setelah latihan—masa masa itu seolah baru saja berlalu kemarin. Sudah sangat lama. Mereka sudah dewasa, sudah sangat terkenal dan sudah sangat dipandang.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Sungmin? Leader crush pecinta pink yang penyayang, hebat dalam menari dan bersuara khas?

Lalu Yesung? Dia vokalis yang melegenda karena suara indahnya

Hyukjae? Dia kiblat seluruh penari negeri ini.

Donghae? Lelaki awet muda multitalent yang selalu diimpikan seluruh wanita

Kibum? Lelaki dingin yang menjadi produser produktif yang keren

Kemudian maknae Junhyung yang selalu dielu elukan karena suara bass dan lirik menjiwai.

"Ayo menari!" Hyukjae menarik tangan Donghae—ia mengambil alih remote di tangan lelaki berwajah kekanakan itu. Memutar kembali lagu mereka—lagu debut mereka. Lagu yang kadang membuat Junhyung terkikik geli melihat video klipnya dengan wajah lama mereka.

"Hei aku bahkan baru duduk!" protes Junhyung, tapi disambutnya juga uluran tangan Sungmin. "Baiklah! Ayo patahkan kaki kita!" itu mantra sebelum latihan. Kibum hanya mengulum senyum mendengar teriakan Junhyung soal kaki. Mereka selalu begitu meski kaki mereka sungguh patah karenanya.

Mereka menatap dalam pantulan diri mereka di cermin. Mulai menari, seolah mereka sungguh akan debut untuk keesokan harinya. Delapan belas jam dalam sehari hanya menari dan menyanyi. Ini dunia CRUSH. Membiarkan tubuh mereka yang berteriak bahwa mereka ingin berhenti namun hati terus ingin melakukan hal yang sama.

Ini menyenangkan.

Ini mendebarkan.

Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari melakukannya bersama sama.

BRRRUUUUKK

Suara nafas memburu terdengar. Keenam member Crush yang sudah menyelesaikan tarian kesekian mereka ambruk di lantai. Dengan senyum merekah di bibir mereka. "Lelah?" Sungmin selalu bertanya soal perasaan yang jelas dirasakan mereka. Ini hanya sekedar basa basi.

"Tentu saja" dan itulah jawaban dari Yesung. Dia selalu mengeluh soal dance. Dia tidak hebat dalam menggerakkan tubuh secara benar.

"Bagaimana ceritanya kita tidak lelah?" semua member akan menanyakan hal itu pada Sungmin. Mereka lelah. Tidak ada yang tidak lelah ketika menari selama delapan belas jam.

Tapi Kibum akan selalu diam. Dia akan bangkit dan mulai melakukannya lagi jika dia sanggup untuk berdiri. "Hei Kibum, apa kau lelah?" Donghae sedang menyindir. Dia sedang menunggu Kibum mengeluh.

"Aku lelah. Aku sangat lelah" dan Kibum sungguh mengeluh kali ini. " _Jika suatu hari nanti aku mengeluh, berarti aku sudah cukup tua dan siap untuk berhenti"_ Kibum pernah mengatakan itu ketika dia masih seorang bocah ingusan. Membuahkan tawa di antara member Crush.

"Kau sungguh sudah tua, Kibum" Junhyung mengejeknya. Mereka sebenarnya hanya selisih satu tahun tapi Junhyung selalu merasa kalah muda dari Kibum.

"Apa kau sungguh ingin berhenti?"

"Jika ingin, aku akan menjawab tidak dengan lugas, hyung" Kibum memberikan jawaban yang selalu membuat Sungmin tersenyum. Inilah mengapa dia menyukai Kibum. Sangat suka. Adiknya itu motivator yang hebat. "Aku bahkan berpikir saat wajahku penuh dengan keriput aku masih akan menari di panggung yang sangat besar bersama kalian"

Donghae sudah menangis bersama Hyukjae. "Sangat berbeda jika itu keluar dari mulutmu Kibum" di sela sela isak tangis Hyukjae berbicara. Biasanya mereka akan meyakinkan satu sama lain jika mereka bisa melakukannya dan Kibum selalu memancarkan keyakinan itu dimatanya tanpa bersuara.

"Kau sudah mencapainya. Tidak! Kita yang sudah mencapainya. Dipuncak. Kita sudah sampai di puncak dan mendirikan kemah serta bermalam di sana" Yesung tertawa renyah. Mereka sudah mencapai impian mereka sejak lama. Hanya bingung saja kapan mengakhirinya.

"Kau hebat, kau sudah punya impian yang lain, Kibum" Junhyung tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Dia bukan magnae aegyo itulah yang ia tekankan sepanjang masa debut mereka. "Membahagiakan Kihyun dan Kyuhyun, manis sekali"

"Ya" Kibum menutup matanya dengan lengannya. Mau tidak mau air matanya menetes juga. "Aku mengundurkan diri dari Crush" keputusan finalnya baru saja ia ucapkan. Ia akan mundur demi keluarga dan cita cita Kyuhyun.

"Aku mendukung apapun yang kau putuskan, Kibum. Aku percaya padamu" Donghae akan selalu berkata begitu. Dimanapun dia berada dan dalam posisi apapun mereka. Dia akan percaya pada keputusan Kibum.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" Sungmin selalu berlagak super tegar.

"Aku akan mewarisi perusahaan ayahku dan mertuaku. Memperkenalkan Kihyun sebagai anakku dan mengusahakan segalanya berjalan dengan benar" Kibum punya ribuan rencana dalam kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Kihyun tanpa ibu adalah yang terbaik. Prioritasku dan Kihyun adalah cita cita Kyuhyun"

Ika. Zordick

Hangat.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kibum. Lelaki dengan paras menawan itu baru saja sampai di rumah mereka dan Kyuhyun sungguh menyambutnya dengan pelukan yang kencang. Pemuda kurus yang selalu bermulut pedas itu tampak memajukan mulutnya, mendumel tidak jelas betapa dia membenci Kibum yang tak memberikan kabar padanya.

"Kau tahu sendiri, kita perlu merahasiakan hubungan kita" Kibum mencoba memberikan pengertian. Dia mengecup puncuk kepala Kyuhyun dan tersenyum pada Kihyun yang mengintip dari dapur kedua orang tuanya. Kihyun selalu mengunjungi Kibum—bocah remaja itu tidak terlalu merindukan Kibum sebenarnya. Lain cerita dengan ibunya yang memang tak bertemu Kibum sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Demi keamanan.

"KAU KETERLALUAN SEKALI! KAU MUNCUL DI TV TAPI TIDAK MENGUNJUNGIKU!" Kibum hanya tampil sekali bersama Crush. Itupun dadakan—hitung hitung penampilan terakhir.

Kibum tidak berkomentar, dia lebih suka mendengar Kyuhyun berceloteh ini itu dan memojokkannya. "KIBUM KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA! BRENGSEK KAU!" lihat kan, persis seperti orang hutan. Bagaimana caranya Kibum tidak mendengar suara cempreng itu sehari saja. Kibum akan mengorbankan segalanya demi Kyuhyun.

"Kihyun!" kali ini Kyuhyun menyeret nyeret anak semata wayang mereka. Kihyun menghela nafas, tapi kali ini dia tersenyum. Dia rindu. Jika kyuhyun rindu Kibum, maka Kihyun rindu sekali dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang ini.

"Mom, berhentilah menyerbar fitnah. Daddy itu tampan" Kihyun tahu dialog selanjutnya ibunya yang menghardik ayahnya. Kihyun bukan berpihak pada ayahnya, dia di pihak yang netral. Kihyun meletakkan piring terakhir yang dicucinya di rak dekat washtafel. Dia melepas apronnya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya pada ayahnya. Dia sedang izin ke kamar. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Selain di pihakmu, kini dia melarikan diri. Sejak kapan bocah itu jadi pecundang" Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya.

"Konyol" Kibum mengatai Kyuhyun dan dihadiahi sebuah jambakan manja di rambutnya. Kibum meringis, Kyuhyun bringasnya sudah kembali.

"SIAPA YANG KAU KATAI KONYOL. DASAR DATAR! ES KUTUB! KAU SEMAKIN MIRIP BERUANG KUTUB, KIBUM BODOH!" Kibum terkekeh. Dia kemudian memberikan sebuah surat pada Kyuhyun. "Apa ini? Surat cinta? Kau itu tidak romantic, Kibum! Apa karena—" Kyuhyun suka berceloteh yang tidak jelas, tapi matanya membaca dengan cermat setiap kata di kertas yang diberikan Kibum.

"I—ini"

"GreenSky akan debut di Amerika." Kibum menangkup pipi Kyuhyun—lihatlah betapa kurusnya istrinya itu. "Itu akan memperbaiki karir kalian, pergilah!" tatapan mereka bertubrukkan. Kyuhyun kini sadar, prianya itu sangat menjaganya, memperbaiki segalanya demi dirinya. Sementara dia hanya pembuat onar yang tidak sadar diri.

"Apa kau tidak kesepian jika aku tinggal?"

"Konyol" PLAAK—Kyuhyun baru saja menepuk wajah Kibum dengan kertas di tangannya. "Kau atau aku sering berkeliling dunia hanya demi tampil dan aku pernah meninggalkanmu setahun untuk promosi album, kurasa kau debut di Amerika bukanlah masalah untuk kita" Kibum terpaksa mengambil dialog yang panjang sebelum Kyuhyun menonjok wajahnya.

"Apa kau tidak akan merindukanku?"

Kibum menyambar bibir Kyuhyun. Menciuminya dengan lembut seolah itu adalah jawaban untuk pernyataan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Kibum sekuat tenaganya. Matanya terlihat berair. Dia rindu Kibum, dan lelaki itu tak tampak merindukannya juga.

"Aku rindu!" Kibum berbicara tegas. Dia mengecupi setiap jengkal wajah Kyuhyun. Kali ini biarlah Kyuhyun menangis, dia tak ingin menghentikannya. Dia tahu tangisan itu adalah bentuk kelegaan karena dirinya telah kembali. Terkadang, Kyuhyun butuh meninggalkan kata lelaki sejati jika membahas tentang Kibum. Dia tak butuh mengepalkan tangan atau menendang jika menangis cukup untuk membunuh Kibum. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, sayang." Kibum berbisik mesra.

Ciuman lembut Kibum kini jatuh pada bibir Kyuhyun dan mereka berpangutan. Sudah lama. Sangat lama rasanya. Kyuhyun bersumpah, Kibum harus tinggal di Amerika ketika dia debut nanti, peduli setan dengan fans Kibum yang menuntutnya nanti.

Ika. Zordick

Dengan langkah percaya diri Leeteuk Cho dan Yunho Kim melangkahkan kakinya menuju ballroom hotel yang dipenuhi oleh pembisnis sukses dunia. Mereka tersenyum kepada wartawan wartawan yang memang sengaja di undang bersamaan dengan pembisnis lainnya. "Perusahaan kami memang sudah saling bermitra sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu" Leeteuk memamerkan senyuman malaikatnya ketika ditanya tentang kerja sama perusahaan dan sejenisnya.

"Kami akan mengumumkan secara resmi apa yang akan kami lakukan untuk kemajuan keuangan dunia, untuk selanjutnya" Yunho dengan sopan tapi dengan gaya kakunya mulai menerangkan tentang tujuan ia mengundang banyak orang.

Keduanya berdiri di atas panggung yang menampilkan keunggulan Cho Corp dan Kim Corp disebuah layar besar dibelakangnya. "Kami memutuskan untuk menyatukan perusahaan kami menjadi Triple K group" logo baru perusahaan terlihat di layar. Seluruh wartawan sibuk memotret, bisa dipastikan harga saham mereka akan melonjak naik setelah bersatu.

"Kami rasa kami terlalu tua untuk mengurus perusahaan sekarang, bukankah begitu Yunho?" Leeteuk terlihat bercanda mengatakan bahwa ia mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan yang sedang di puncak kejayaannya tersebut. Tapi Yunho sangat meyakinkan dengan ekspresinya tersendiri.

"Lalu siapakah yang akan menjadi direktur utama perusahaan Triple K?" itu pertanyaan dari salah seorang wartawan dari Koran bisnis terkenal.

"Tentu saja penerus kami" Leeteuk menunjuk seorang pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Lelaki itu melangkah ke atas panggung, blitz kamera seolah tak mempengaruhi langkahnya. Ia memang terbiasa dengan itu.

Kibum ada di sana, dengan jas bermerk yang terlihat pas di tubuhnya dan seorang remaja yang berada di sampingnya, ia terlihat tampan dengan senyuman penuh wibawa. Entah sejak kapan ia merasa sungguh telah tumbuh dewasa. "Dia adalah direktur utama Triple K group. Kami mengumumkan secara resmi. Dia Kim Kibum"

Seluruh wartawan terlihat tak percaya. Mereka sungguh mendapatkan berita yang luar biasa. "Apakah itu artinya anda keluar dari crush, Kibum?"

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya itu keluar dari topic" Kibum melirik Kihyun—remaja yang sedari tadi mengikuti langkahnya. "Aku rasa pihak agensi dalam beberapa menit kemudian akan menyebarkan secara resmi berita atas keluarnya aku dari grup. Dan kurasa itu tugasnya tabloid gossip" suara Kibum terdengar renyah.

Tatapannya kemudian pasti menuju ke depan. "Yang perlu kalian tahu adalah siapa diriku" Kibum menunjukkan layar di belakangnya. "Namaku Kim Kibum, aku pewaris tunggal dari Kim Corporation. Bersekolah dasar di Los Angeles. Menjalani Home Schooling untuk SMP dan SMA dibalik kesibukanku sebagai trainee dan artis di salah satu agensi milik Cho Corporation. Aku menyelesaikan pendidikan S1 Bisnis di Kanada dan gelar master di UK. Menikah dengan penerus Cho Corporation dan memperoleh anak yang hebat. Perkenalkan, dia Kim Kihyun, anakku"

Kihyun membungkuk sekilas. "Aku akan belajar dengan giat untuk mempertahankan kerja keras kakekku"

"Untuk selanjutnya, aku akan menjelaskan visi dan misi Triple K" Kibum memulai persentasinya.

Ika. Zordick

Melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Lelaki tampan itu masih berjalan dengan angkuh meski puluhan pasang mata wanita menatap dirinya. Kibum tidak terlalu peduli, ia rindu istri hutannya yang selalu berteriak. Anggap saja Kibum masochist, ia menikmati setiap bentuk penyiksaan Kyuhyun padanya. Termasuk meninggalkannya ke Amerika dan mengharuskan Kibum setiap minggu menjenguknya di tengah jadwalnya yang sibuk mengurus perusahaan.

Kihyun—bocah yang tak kalah tampan itu mengikuti langkah Kibum. Dia menatap jengah Jooheon—teman sehidup sematinya yang berkata dengan lugas bahwa ia ingin liburan juga ke Amerika. Dia kan bocah miskin yang tak seberuntung Kihyun. Dia juga bercita cita ingin jadi pesuruh Kihyun suatu hari nanti—intinya dia mungkin juga seorang masochist yang suka di siksa Kihyun—disuruh suruh ini dan itu.

"Untuk apa kau ikut?" Ini suara Yifan—lelaki yang memang suka mengekori Kihyun itu sedikit terkejut melihat keberadaan Jooheon. Dia sengaja memakai maskapai dengan jam penerbangan sama agar Kibum tidak memelototinya selama perjalanan. Ingatlah, meski Kibum bukan artis lagi, dia tetap seorang ayah yang mengerikan.

"Aku ingin liburan tentu saja" Jooheon ingin protes. Jika Yifan tidak senang dengan dia, mereka boleh lomba lari lagi. Kali ini Jooheon tidak akan kalah. Dia harus melihat moment Kibum dan Kyuhyun kali ini. Cukup sudah dia menyianyiakannya selama bertahun tahun. Terserah orang mau bilang dia tidak waras, bocah busuk (fudanshi) atau apalah itu. Yang penting selama tidak mengganggu orang kan tidak masalah. Hanya saja Jooheon kurang peka bahwa ia sedang mengganggu Yifan.

"Kau ada di sini Yifan?" suara berat Kibum membuat Yifan langsung berdiri dengan tegap. Dia mengangguk dengan matanya menyiratkan sedikit ketakutan. Kibum mengangguk angguk paham, "Bisakah kau bereskan dia" Kibum menunjuk si sipit gembel—itu sebutan sayang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun beberapa waktu lalu. Kibum sedang cemburu berat pada Jooheon, Kyuhyun bilang dia rindu si sipit gembel—Jooheon sementara dia tidak dirindukan sama sekali.

"Apakah kalian ingin mengurungku di ruang gelap?" Tanya Jooheon. Percayalah, pria ini adalah teman teraneh dan satu satunya teman yang dimiliki oleh Kihyun. "Bisakah tidak usah gelap gelap sekali? Mungkin sedikit remang. Aku kan ingin melihat Kihyun moment. Aaaaa" matanya berkobar penuh semangat jika pikirannya dipenuhi adegan semut, lemon dan ence tentang Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Joohoen bahkan membuat banyak editan foto Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Sampai sampai ia membuat fanspage khususnya. Orang tua Jooheon bahkan berpikir anak mereka sudah gila, sekalian bisa jadi tukang edit foto jika suatu hari nanti dia tidak diterima dimanapun karena nilainya yang jelek. Padahal Jooheon sudah dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjadi tangan kanan, tangan kiri, atau bahkan kaki untuk Kihyun. Kihyun itu banyak uang dan dia tak pernah protes dengan kegilaan Jooheon. Dia lebih sering tertawa karena itu.

Ika. Zordick

"Hoi sipit! Kemari kau!" jangan Tanya siapa yang memerintah, tentu saja itu Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang lebih tidak sopan dan jago menyiksa selain dirinya. Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan promo albumnya hari ini. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya geleng geleng. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun memperlakukan fans seperti pembantu.

"Sunbaenim, kau tidak ingin minum dulu?" Suho berusaha menawarkan minuman dingin. Dia merasa sangat berhutang budi pada Kibum yang mensponsori dan meminta agensi untuk debut mereka di Amerika. Membuat berita secara keseluruhan adalah dirinya yang menjadi anak pengusaha kaya dan sudah menikah. Hanya saja sampai sekarang Suho tak percaya, istri dari mantan seniornya itu adalah Kyuhyun—member semena menanya.

"Berikan pada Kihyun saja. Bagaimana perkembangan cadera Minho, apakah sudah lebih baik?"

"Tidak masalah, sunbae. Sepertinya dokter dan manager mengurusnya dengan sangat baik"

"Dan masalah Kyuhyun, kuharap kau memperhatikannya." Suho sungguh sangat paham dengan kata memperhatikan. Kibum selalu mengamuk jika berat badan Kyuhyun turun setengah kilo saja. Suho mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mom" Kihyun memanggil ibunya dengan nada rendah. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan kemudian menggandeng tangan Kihyun setelahnya. "Ayo ke kamar!"

"Hei!" Kibum protes. Bukannya malam ini dia yang sekamar dengan Kyuhyun. Kihyun mulai mengecewakannya.

"Anak kita butuh konsultasi! Pergilah sekamar dengan Jooheon atau Yifan" Kyuhyun mulai semena mena kembali.

"Apa jangan jangan—" Jooheon bergumam sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa mereka incest" Jooheon termasuk teman yang suka berburuk sangka dan membuat mood Kibum anjlok seketika.

"Pasang CCTV di kamar itu!" lihatkan, Kibum berubah tidak waras.

Ika. Zordick

Kihyun tidur di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Dia rindu ibunya. Dan sesuatu yang paling di sukai Kihyun adalah ketika ibunya memanjakannya—selain dipuji oleh ayahnya tentu saja. "Apa yang mengusikmu kali ini?"

"Aku lost contact dengan Momo" Kihyun selalu bercerita tentang wanita pujaan hatinya pada ibunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia mengelus kepala Kihyun. Anaknya ternyata sungguh sudah tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Kalau Kibum tahu ini dia pasti—

"KIHYUN! KAU BELUM BOLEH PACARAN!" lihat kan. Lelaki yang baru saja hinggap di pikiran Kyuhyun itu kini menunjukkan diri di ambang pintu kamar hotel mereka. Matanya terlihat tajam menusuk. Suara tegasnya terdengar serak. Kibum itu father complex. Tidak masalah kalau Kihyun itu perempuan, masalahnya anaknya itu laki laki tapi diperlakukan sangat perempuan oleh Kibum.

Tidak boleh pacaran.

Pulang paling lama jam delapan.

Tidak ada game center kecuali hari Minggu.

Kihyun itu laki laki. Dia suka wanita. Dia suka Momo. Dimulai dari matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya dan perlu ditegaskan dadanya! Kihyun suka segalnya dari wanita itu, termasuk hatinya yang baik.

"Kau kuno sekali Kibum" Kyuhyun membela Kihyun. Bukan karena dia ibu yang baik. Tapi ia merasa anak laki laki perlu kebebasan.

"Tidak tidak! Dia harus belajar"

"Lalu hidupnya akan berakhir sepertimu, jadi penggerutu kemudian beralih fungsi dari robot penghasil uang lewat bernyanyi menjadi robot pengusaha? Yang benar saja!" Kyuhyun bangkit. Siap siap ingin menyadarkan Kibum. Jika mereka berkelahi dan adu jotos, Kyuhyun tidak takut. Toh Kibum takkan akan membalasnya.

"Dia akan dimanfaatkan, dia dibuat tidur, di masukkan keruang gelap" sepertinya Kibum terpengaruh Jooheon.

"Aku laki laki, Dad" Kihyun memijit pelipisnya.

"Benar! Yang ada anak kita yang akan memanfaatkan wanitanya, kemudian membuatnya tidur, membawanya keruangan hotel lalu mereka akan—"

"MOM! AKU BUKAN LAKI LAKI BRENGSEK!" Kihyun ikutan emosi.

"Kau diam saja! Memang kau sudah bisa memakai celana dalam ayahmu?"

"Miliknya terlalu besar!"

"Kalau begitu kau masih kecil! Dan kau harus pakai popok!" Kyuhyun selalu membuat wajah Kihyun memerah malu karena ini. Tahu apa ibunya tentang ukurannya? Tapi sepertinya tidak sebesar milik ayahnya.

"Dengar! Kau pakai popok, jadi belum boleh pacaran" Kibum menambahi.

"Hei! Aku tidak mengatakan dia tidak boleh pacaran, aku hanya mengatakan dia tidak boleh melawanku karena dia masih kecil!"

"Kihyun, ibumu konyol!"

"KAU YANG KONYOL KIBUM! KIHYUN SUDAH CUKUP UMUR UNTUK BERCINTA"

"Dia tidak cukup matang untuk memikirkan rumah tangga"

"AKU HANYA KATAKAN DIA SUDAH BISA BERCINTA BUKAN BERUMAH TANGGA!"

"Ajaran sesat macam apa itu!"

"BERHENTILAH MENJADI ORANG TUA SOK BAIK! KAU JUGA PASTI PERNAH BERCINTA SEBELUM KITA MENIKAH KAN! MENGAKU KAU! JAHAT SEKALI KAU!" Kyuhyun mulai keluar dari topic. Dia selalu menang soal menyudutkan Kibum.

"Aku bahkan sudah melupakan mereka. Kyuhyun, aku hanya mencintaimu" benarkan.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU BODOH! DASAR BEJAT! BERCINTA SAJA DENGAN MANTAN MANTANMU ITU!"

Kihyun menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia harus mencari ipod nya. Dan dia harus segera melarikan diri dari kamar ini sebelum ia melihat ayah dan ibunya saling menghimpit satu sama lain. Ritual bercinta mereka ya harus bertengkar terlebih dahulu. Kihyun berharap ia memiliki istri yang normal saja kelak.

END

Akhirnya bisa END juga. Jangan minta kelanjutan apapun lagi tentang mereka. Jika tertarik membuat lanjutan kisahnya atau behind the scane dengan karakter tokoh di FF ini, silahkan saja! Buahahahahaha.. yang jelas ka gak bisa buat lagi. Udah gak kepikiran deh.

Akhir kata terima kasih sudah setia menunggu.

Doakan ka cepat kelar skripsian dan terus wisuda hohohoho. Ngomong ngomong sekarang ka di Serpong daerah Tangerang Selatan dekat BSD city. Nah siapa yang mau dan tertarik membawa ka jalan jalan ke daerahnya sekitaran situ, ka sangat menyambut baik wakakakaka.

See you.


End file.
